I'll be Waiting On the Other Side
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: Sirius Black entre à l'université. James ne donne plus de nouvelles et la guerre couve à l'extérieur. Les rencontres qu'il va faire vont changer ses perspectives sur la vie et la mort. SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme je risque d'être un peu longue à publier la fin de Rock the S house, je publie une autre histoire que je suis en train d'écrire. Elle me motive pas mal en se moment, j'ai rédigé 6 chapitres depuis samedi dernier (sachant que je n'ai pas put écrire de toute la journée hier...) et j'ai déjà en tête le déroulement des 6 prochains chapitres. _

_Bon, vous avez lu le résumé, alors vous savez déjà que Sirius est de la partie ! ^^ Je suis revenu au basic avec une chanson par chapitre, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture !_

_DarwiOdrade_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 1: _New born_

Être le fils ainé d'un des Mangemorts les plus actifs du moment quand on n'adhère pas vraiment à ses idées n'était pas une situation toujours facile à gérer. Sirius Black en savait quelque chose et plus les années passaient plus cela devenait difficile car tout portait à croire que la guerre était inévitable. La situation serait probablement devenue intenable s'il n'y avait eu Poudlard, le Quiddich, les filles et ses meilleurs amis : Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et bien sur, James Potter.

'Sirius, fait gaffe !'

Le jeune homme sortit instantanément de ses pensées et se replongea dans le jeu. C'était Hayden qui venait de crier et Sirius compris bien vite ce que le gardien voulait dire. Un cognard envoyé par l'équipe adverse traversait le terrain et fonçait vers lui comme un boulet de canon. Le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs l'évita à la dernière seconde en une volte au style soigné.

'Arrête de te pavaner, Black ! C'est qu'un entrainement, et ton publique n'est plus là de toute façon !

-Je m'entraine, Malfoy, je m'entraine !'

Hayden Malfoy était comme Sirius, le premier du nom à faire sa scolarité sous les couleurs rouge et or. Le frère de Lucius Malfoy avait beaucoup aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec le temps, Sirius et lui étaient devenu de bons amis, notamment lorsqu'ils avaient tout deux intégrés la même université. James et Lily étaient partis s'exiler aux Etats-Unis tandis que Remus étudiait maintenant en France, Sirius était le seul à être resté en Angleterre, Peter ayant préféré arrêter les études à la fin du lycée.

Sirius se pencha tout à coup sur son balai et fonça vers le cognard qui avait dévié et se dirigeait à nouveau dans sa direction. Son regard focalisé sur le vif d'or, il ne remarqua pas le signe réprobateur qu'Hayden faisait depuis l'embut.

Le cognard grossissait dans son champ de vision, signifiant à Sirius qu'il était de plus en plus proche. L'espace d'un millième de seconde, le boulet de canon lui effleura les doigts et Sirius ressentit la caresse comme le signal qu'il attendait pour virer. Evitant le cognard, il continua en vrille toujours dans la direction du vif, ne refermant sa main que lorsque les ailes dorées de la précieuse balle touchèrent sa paume.

ooOoo

La partie était terminée. Sirius et Hayden serrèrent la main de leurs coéquipiers en parlant déjà du prochain entrainement. Quand ils furent sous la douche dans les vestiaires, Sirius entendit Hayden s'exclamer depuis la cabine voisine :

'Franchement, t'étais pas obligé de sortir le grand jeu aujourd'hui ! Tu ne t'appelles pas Potter, alors ne joue pas trop avec le feu. Et puis, c'était que le premier entrainement en équipe universitaire pas de quoi arracher trois ailes à une fée…

-J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser ! Et puis le terrain est tellement plus grand ici qu'au collège. Les vestiaires aussi d'ailleurs, et puis si je veux me faire rapidement un nouveau fan club, faut bien que je fasse parler de moi… je sens que je vais adorer l'université !

-J'avais cru comprendre que tu en avais fini avec ta collection d'aventure sans lendemains et que tu cherchais à te caser.'

Sirius attendit qu'Hayden sorte de la douche une serviette autour de la taille pour répondre calmement, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres :

'Oui, mais pour trouver la femme de ma vie, je préfère avoir le choix !'

ooOoo

Les dortoirs universitaires n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec ceux du vieux château. L'ensemble du campus se trouvait à Londres, dans un espace aménagé sous le Ministère de la Magie. Tout n'était que jardins et espaces verts avec six bâtiments d'architecture moderne, d'une blancheur éclatante, bien intégrés dans le paysage. Le premier, au nord, contenait les amphithéâtres où se déroulaient les cours. Le second, bien plus grand, comprenait la bibliothèque, les salles de détentes, la grande salle pour les repas, les bureaux et les appartements des différents professeurs, ainsi que celui de la directrice. Les quatre autres bâtiments étaient plus petits et se rassemblaient autour d'une cour carré, pavée de carreaux de marbre blanc et noir. Chaque bâtiment appartenait à une maison, et c'est là que se trouvaient les dortoirs. Chaque étudiant partageait une chambre avec l'un de ses camarades.

Naturellement, Sirius et Hayden avait fait en sorte de se retrouver ensemble dès le début de l'année. On était début septembre et la rentrée n'avait pas encore eu lieu, pourtant, les étudiants de première année devaient se présenter quelques semaines à l'avance pour découvrir leur nouvel univers et commencer à s'intégrer.

L'autre nouveauté consistait à avoir un uniforme différent selon l'ancienneté des élèves et des matières étudiées. Ainsi, les nouveaux pouvaient simplement aborder les plus anciens pour leur demander de l'aide pour leur devoirs ou, simplement de repérer ceux avec qui ils risquaient fort probablement d'aller en cours.

Les garçons enfilèrent leur nouvel uniforme et partirent vers la grande salle où devait se tenir le diner de début de semestre. Sirius et Hayden saluèrent deux garçons avec qui ils avaient discuté trois jours plus tôt et allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor.

'C'est marrant de retrouver la séparation des tables, je pensais qu'ils avaient abandonner le concept…' fit Sirius, appuyant son dos et ses coudes contre le plateau de la table, en regardant autour de lui. 'Tu penses que c'est uniquement pour les grandes occasions et qu'ils remettront les tables rondes demain matin ?

-J'en sais rien,' répondit Hayden en haussant les épaules. 'je n'ai pas lu le règlement intérieur, moi…

-C'est un tord.' Murmura une voix claire derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face à la table et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond vénitien qui leur souriait gentiment. Ses cheveux lui arrivait sous les fesses et bien que raides sur la majorité de la longueur, les longues mèches se terminaient en anglaises parfaites. Sirius n'avait jamais vu de plus belle créature dans sa vie, probablement un Vélane, songea-t-il. Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans ses cheveux, lançant des gerbes d'or à chacun de ses mouvements et le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'allait pas se bruler les yeux à force de la regarder. Il détourna finalement son regard vers Hayden qui contemplait la créature avec l'expression d'un poisson que l'on aurait sortit de l'eau.

Sirius donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son meilleur ami qui ferma instantanément la bouche sans détourner un instant le regard de la créature. Celle-ci en rit légèrement et son rire était comme mille clochettes d'or dont le tintement semblait emporté par une brise printanière.

'Pour répondre à ta question, les tables seront à nouveau ronde demain. C'est plus sympa de pouvoir mélanger les maisons, vous ne trouvez pas ?'

Hayden hocha la tête avec ferveur avant même la fin de la question, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle brise du rire léger de la fille. Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami en se demandant se qu'il avait. Jamais de sa vie Hayden ne s'était montré aussi gamin. Une autre voix s'éleva, profonde et grave :

'Judy, le repas va commencer.'

Sirius ne vit que les cheveux de la créature qui s'envolèrent en un mouvement unique et semblaient projeter des étoiles à chaque fois qu'un rayon de soleil rougeoyant venait s'y perdre, tandis qu'elle se retournait vers le jeune homme qui avait parlé.

Le Gryffondor arriva finalement à détacher son regard de la dite 'Judy' pour observer l'autre. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir 25 ans, mais son uniforme indiquait qu'il était seulement en troisième année. La raie sur le côté de ses cheveux châtains, les faisait retomber le long de son front en une coiffure négligée qui semblait naturelle mais devait avoir été travaillé pendant des heures -Sirius connaissant parfaitement le temps qu'il fallait à James pour se coiffer le matin. Derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaire, l'on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille tant l'iris de ses yeux était sombre et Sirius réalisa qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de la fille. Le jeune homme ne trouva d'autre qualificatif au visage de l'autre que celui de magnifique, beau étant trop faible. Termes que Sirius n'avait jamais utilisés pour qualifier un garçon de toute sa vie !

'Ne soit pas si impatient, H.C !' réplica en souriant la fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens. 'Je ne fais que sympathiser avec d'autres étudiants de mon âge.'

Sa dernière phrase fit surgir un sourire au coin des lèvres du garçon aux yeux noirs, comme si le fait qu'elle veuille se faire des amis était quelque chose de passablement comique. Sirius fronça les sourcils et celui qui répondait au pseudo de H.C. le fixa un instant. Lorsque Sirius voulu croiser son regard, il prit pourtant soin de l'éviter et sourit de plus belle, comme si le jeune homme avait une expression des plus comiques. Sirius n'aimait pas que l'on rit à ses dépends. Il sentit la colère monter légèrement en lui, mais la fille reprit la parole :

'Je m'appelle Jude, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! On se verra demain en cours !'

Sirius regarda la fille s'éloigner en prenant le garçon par la main. Jude semblait si jeune à ses côtés que le fait qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble paraissait impossible et surtout indécent. Ses cheveux voletaient derrière elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, comme muent par une brise qu'eux seuls ressentaient. Ils allèrent s'assoir à l'extrémité de la table des Serdaigle, prenant soin de ne pas se mêler aux autres élèves déjà assis.

Les tables étaient quasiment toutes complètes et le Gryffondor ne faisait quasiment plus attention aux deux Serdaigle lorsque brusquement, Hayden qui était resté silencieux jusque-là tourna la tête vers les portes d'entrée. Sirius releva la tête pour voir ce qui se tramait et compris ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son ami : quatre personnes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

La première était une fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval haute qui lui donnait des airs de pompom girl. Sa plastique parfaite et son air sur ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Elle tenait par la main un immense garçon dont la peau était d'un chocolat aussi foncé que ses yeux. Lui aussi avait l'air fier et encore une fois Sirius du s'avouer qu'il le trouvait beau. La troisième qui s'avança était une fille dont les cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient attachés en un savant chignon. Bien qu'aussi brillante que les deux premiers, elle semblait plus introvertie et méfiante.

Les deux premiers étaient partis s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, suivit de près par la fille au chignon. Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'observer la dernière jeune femme qui s'était assise avec Vanessa et Jack à la table des Serdaigle. Ses cheveux noisette avaient des reflets dorés et tombaient en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules et couvraient la moitié de son dos. Sirius ne lui prêta pas une grande attention, elle semblait bien banale comparée aux autres somptueuses créatures qu'elle accompagnait.

Tous avaient les yeux noirs. Cette ressemblance faisait croire qu'ils étaient tous de la même famille, malgré leurs différences physiques indéniables. Une autre chose les rapprochait tous, ils semblaient briller d'une lumière qui leur était propre et leur présence changeait totalement l'atmosphère de la pièce. En effet, depuis leur arrivée, l'ensemble des élèves s'étaient d'abord tus puis avaient repris leurs conversations à voix basse, comme s'ils étaient en cours et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le prof les pince.

ooOoo

Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, Hayden semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Sirius préférait ne pas l'en sortir car les siennes étaient bien plus passionnantes. Ils furent parmi les premiers à sortir de la grande salle. Quand enfin ils eurent rejoint leur chambre, Hayden n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot et cela commença à inquiéter Sirius.

Il se posa sur le lit où son ami était assis et comme Hayden ne semblait pas réagir, Sirius lui passa une main devant les yeux. Cela n'eut pas le moindre effet, alors, Sirius claqua des doigts justes à côté de l'oreille de son ami et celui-ci sursauta comme si on l'avait réveillé. Hayden se tourna lentement vers Sirius et le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré. Le garçon aux cheveux foncé fronça les sourcils en souriant à moitié, ne sachant pas vraiment sur quel pied danser :

'Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te délivre du charme de cette succube !

-Quelle succube ?' demanda Hayden réellement étonné.

-Tu sais bien ! Petite, cheveux de feu, yeux sombres, amatrice de vieux étudiants…

-Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles là ?

-De Jude, par Merlin ! T'es devenu débile depuis qu'elle t'a parlé, va falloir que j'aille lui reprendre le cerveau qu'elle t'a volé, mon vieux !

-Jude ?' réplica Hayden en écarquillant les yeux. 'C'est ce petit ange que tu traites de succube ?

-Nom d'un chaudron, c'est pire que je ne pensais ! T'es amoureux de cette nana alors que c'est la première fois que tu la voies.

-Hum… C'est possible.' Dit Hayden l'air songeur.

-C'est bien ce que je disais,' réplica Sirius en se levant, 'cette fille est une…'

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une série d'arpège jouer au piano s'éleva, couvrant sa voix et raisonnant dans l'ensemble du bâtiment. Les deux compères se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent rapidement vers la fenêtre qu'ils ouvrirent d'un coup sec. Le piano enrichit ses arpèges mineurs d'autres plus aigus. Sous leurs yeux s'élevait, au centre de la cour, une scène ronde autour de laquelle de nombreux étudiants se pressaient déjà.

Soudain, une voix féminine que Sirius ne connaissait pas s'éleva claire et chantante :

_Link into the world, Link into yourself_

La mélodie jouée au piano repris et Sirius aperçu la silhouette aux lourds cheveux bruns qui se tenait au centre de la scène. De sa voix douce et envoutante, elle continua son chant qui résonnait contre les murs des quatre bâtiments :

_Stretch it like a __birth squeeze… _

_The love for what you hide_

_The bitterness inside_

_Is growing like the new born_

Le joueur de synthé, H.C., sembla sourire à cette phrase laissée en suspend, comme si la jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés et lui étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir comprendre la blague sous-jacente.

_When you'__ve seen… seen_

_To much, to young…__ young_

_Soulless is everywhere…_

Il y eu un moment de battement. Ce fut alors une guitare au timbre saturé qui s'éleva, égrainant les notes à une vitesse phénoménale. Sirius n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour deviner qui en jouait, Hayden était trop agité tout d'un coup pour que cela ne soit pas une évidence. Jude fut bientôt rejoint par une autre guitare au son plus rond. La mélodie s'empara alors de tous les instruments présents, y ajoutant une guitare et une basse.

C'est alors que Sirius vit le visage de la chanteuse. Elle n'avait pas les traits parfaits de Jude ou des deux autres créatures, mais chaque trait de son visage semblait avoir été tracé dans le but unique de plaire à Sirius. Quelques mèches de cheveux ondulés virevoltaient sur son front de nacre et ses lèvres rouges étaient semblables à deux cerises auquel le jeune homme aurait voulu gouter.

Elle dansait aux accords des guitares et bientôt, s'adressant à la foule autour d'elle, sa voix s'éleva en utilisant trois harmonies d'un coup.

_Hopeless time to roam_

_The distance to your home_

_Fades away to nowhere_

La chanson était très prenante, Sirius n'arrivait pas à tout suivre tant chaque note semblait d'une importance capitale à lui tout seul. Il décida finalement de se focaliser sur la chanteuse dont les paroles plutôt perturbées passaient comme si elles étaient sortit d'un conte pour enfants.

_How much are you worth_

_You can't come down to earth_

_You're swelling up _

_You're unstoppable_

La batterie joua de façon frénétique tandis que la chanteuse se trémoussait en rythme, sous les hourras des spectateurs. Sirius les aurait tous assassinés s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, mais seule l'ampoule de leur chambre se mit à grésiller. Hayden posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et murmura :

'Calme, Sirius, calme…'

Sirius se ressaisit aussitôt et sourit à son ami, avant d'à nouveau focaliser son attention sur la chanteuse.

'_Cause you've seen… seen_

_To much, to young… young_

_Soulless is everywhere_

Personne d'autre qu'elle n'ouvrit la bouche, pourtant les échos étaient une tierce au dessus du son original. Sirius ne connaissait pas grand-chose en musique, mais il n'avait jamais entendu une telle chose et par conséquent, la croyait impossible jusqu'à présent. Une nouvelle phrase musicale débuta, Sirius n'arrivait même plus à savoir d'où venait exactement la voix de la chanteuse.

_Destroy the spineless,_

_Show me it's real!_

_Waisting our last chance_

_To come away_

Sirius sentit quelques gouttes perler sur son front tandis que la chanteuse se rapprochait de la guitariste aux cheveux de feu. La fille aux cheveux noisette ne brillait pas comme Jude, et cela la rendait bien banale en comparaison. Pourtant Sirius n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi peu maitre de lui même et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

_Just break the silence_

_'Cause I'm drifting away,_

_Away from you…_

Le solo de guitare qui suivit aurait laissé Sirius de marbre, si la chanteuse n'y avait pas porté le plus grand intérêt, en dansant avec Jude tandis que les doigts de la jeune femme glissaient à une vitesse incroyable le long du manche.

Sirius cru qu'il allait devoir empêcher Hayden de sauter par la fenêtre lorsque ce dernier murmura la gorge visiblement sèche :

'Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur…'

_Yeah, link into the world,_

_Link into yourself_

_Stretch it like it's a birth squeeze…_

La chanson était à son climax et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Sirius sentait déjà que la fin était proche. Comme en un bouquet final, les sons jaillirent de partout à la fois, la voix de la chanteuse étant quasiment hystérique.

_And the love for what you hide_

_And the bitterness inside_

_Is growing like the new born_

_When you've seen… seen_

_To much, to young… young_

_Soulless is everywhere_

Soudain, les yeux clos, elle se tourna dans la direction de Sirius et leva une main devant son visage comme pour se protéger d'un démon qu'elle seule semblait percevoir.

_Destroy the spineless Show me it's real_

_Wasting our last chance To come away_

_Just break the silence 'cause I'm drifting away_

_Away from you…_

Le son saturé de la guitare s'éleva seul en créant une arabesque complexe de sons aigus. La main de la chanteuse tremblait de plus en plus violemment quand soudain, son bras retomba et elle ouvrit les yeux en laissant résonner la dernière note de son chant.

C'est au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent que Sirius réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien de banal. Ses iris étaient d'un vert tendre que le garçon serait bien incapable de décrire par la suite. Le vert lui rappelait celui des jeunes pousses de printemps lorsque la brise fait onduler les branches et danser les rayons de soleil. Sirius pouvait presque entendre le son du feuillage qui se balançait dans le vent et sentir l'odeur du tapis de mousse qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre.

Avec la distance, il pensa tout d'abord qu'il rêvait, mais comme elle ne détournait pas le regard, Sirius compris que la surprise qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était réelle. Elle fit changer subtilement la couleur des iris qui devinrent du vert des herbes hautes, des steppes où les chevaux peuvent galoper trois jours de suite sans s'inquiéter de la pluie et aller se reposer dans les petites forêts de bouleau que l'on trouve toujours sur le flan abrité des collines.

La surprise était grande, car suivirent dans le regard à une vitesse folle : la curiosité, la peur et à nouveau la surprise chaque fois qu'elle re-concentrait son attention sur lui. Ce ballet aurait pu durer des heures tant chaque nouvelle nuance qui passait dans les yeux de la jeune femme évoquait à Sirius des souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas mais qu'il semblait revivre avec une intensité nouvelle. Pourtant, Sirius avait l'impression de ne contempler que la partie émergé de l'icerberg et les reflets qu'il pouvait distinguer derrière les iris à la couleur unique et changeante, lui en disait long sur la quantité d'information que son cerveau omettait de prendre en compte. C'était comme si la jeune femme cherchait dans une mémoire infinie un souvenir qui lui permettrait d'élucider son questionnement intérieur.

_Et voila pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! ^^ Laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous voulez la suite ou si j'abandonne tout de suite et ce que vous en pensez ! J'attend vos impressions avec impatience !_

_Bisous, DarwiOdrade_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici le second chapitre de I'll be Waiting, où l'on apprend des choses totalement insoupsonnées sur les héros de la guerre de Troie ! Le rapport avec mon histoire ? ^^ Lisez, vous jugerez par vous même !_

_Enjoy_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 2: Hello

Le ballet aurait pu durer des heures, mais Sirius ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer, rompant le lien qui l'avait uni à la jeune femme, l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'inconnue était déjà à l'autre bout de la scène et semblait discuter avec le bassiste à la peau sombre en montrant le plus grand empressement. Sirius leva un sourcil, avec la distance, il lui était impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Pourtant, le Gryffondor n'était pas certain qu'en s'approchant il aurait mieux compris, tant la vitesse à laquelle leurs lèvres bougeaient était impressionnante. Le bassiste lança un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais pas directement à lui, comme s'il savait que Sirius le regardait et ne voulait pas croiser son regard. L'étudiant à la peau sombre fronça un sourcil et entoura les épaules de la chanteuse d'un de ses bras puissants. Sirius sentit son sang bouillir et comme il les voyait s'éloigner dans cette position, il entendit l'ampoule éclater en mille morceaux et Hayden jurer, sans pour autant y prêter la moindre attention.

Après de longues minutes à regarder dans le vide, Sirius réussit à retrouver un semblant de contrôle et finit par bouger pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Ce fut Hayden qui prit la parole en premier :

'Et après, c'est Jude que tu traites de succube ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives mon vieux ? Par Merlin, c'est la première fois que je te vois perdre ton sang froid à ce point ! Elle n'a pourtant rien de bien particulier... où est passé ton goût pour les canons ?'

Malgré les boutades, Hayden semblait vraiment concerné par l'état de son camarade de chambré. Ses paroles finirent par calmer Sirius qui sortit sa baguette et répara les dégâts qu'il venait de causer avant de parler à son tour.

'Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire, et je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Mouais… j'attends de voir la prochaine fois que tu croiseras cette fille.

-Je me contrôlerais et ça n'arrivera plus. Il est tard, je suis certain qu'après une nuit de sommeil ça sera passé.

-La nuit porte conseil…'

ooOoo

Sirius avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne connaissait ni le lieu où il se trouvait, ni les personnes qui l'entouraient. Tous riaient en mangeant et en buvant dans des coupes en métal. Sirius n'avait ni faim, ni soif. Les conversations allaient bon train entre les convives de ce qui ressemblait à un bal costumé sur le thème de l'antiquité. Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que les personnes alentour racontaient et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence.

Après un moment de réflexion, le garçon arriva à la conclusion qu'il rêvait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ainsi conscient dans son rêve, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur celui-ci mais pourrait l'apprécier comme on regarde l'un de ses 'films' moldus.

Une étincelle au coin de son œil attira son regard vers la droite. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lever un bras pour éviter d'être éblouit tant la lumière était intense. Au centre de la lumière dansante, se trouvait la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui avançait en souriant vers lui. Tout du moins, la créature ressemblait à l'étudiante de Serdaigle mais elle la surpassait de beaucoup en beauté. C'était comme si la créature qu'il avait sous les yeux était l'œuvre d'un maitre et que l'étudiante n'était qu'une copie. Comme si les couleurs qu'il avait vu à la lumière du jour étaient ternes, comme si l'on avait jeté un voile gris sur la créature qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas léger et voluptueux. La jeune femme qui chantait le soir précédant s'était transformée en déesse grecque dont le corps semblait déverser lumière et chaleur dans toute la pièce. Les autres silhouettes semblaient désormais se mouvoir dans l'obscurité, pales astres reflétant les rayons du soleil dont Sirius ne pouvait détacher ses yeux.

Son bras était revenu le long de son buste depuis longtemps, et il savait que regarder ce soleil en face le rendrait aveugle. Pourtant, Sirius n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la divine créature, trop fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune homme aurait put se contenter de cette vision, Aphrodite qui marchait vers lui, mais la créature finit par le rejoindre.

Les rayons qui émanait de sa peau auraient du le bruler, pourtant Sirius sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer. La chaleur était emplie de milles odeurs évoquant tantôt l'odeur du feu qui ronronne dans une cheminée en briques, tantôt une plage de sable fin en plein soleil, balayé par de doux alizés. Elle le regarda quelques instants avec un sourire malicieux, puis murmura d'une voix qui semblait une mélodie :

'Bonjour.

-Bonjour…' Souffla Sirius la gorge soudain très sèche. 'Je… je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?'

La créature émis un son proche d'un carillon de clochettes et Sirius supposa qu'elle riait. Il reprit la parole seulement lorsque le silence fut redevenu total :

'Et je présume que tu ne peux pas me donner ton prénom…

-As-tu oublié le nom de ta maîtresse ?

-Et bien…' hésita Sirius ne comprenant pas bien la question. 'oui, je suppose…

-Priam m'a donné le nom de Cassandre.'

Le carillon se fit à nouveau entendre, probablement du à la tête que Sirius devait faire en cet instant. Il n'était pas dans un bal costumé, mais avait remonté 5 000 ans en arrière et se trouvait à Troie. Retrouvant un semblant de contenance, il lança :

'Est-il possible qu'Hélène soit plus belle ?

-Aphrodite,' réplica la prénommée Cassandre après de nouveaux tintements de clochettes 'incarnée sur Terre ne pouvait-être que plus belle…

-Pouvait ? Veux-tu dire que tu es plus belle qu'elle maintenant ?

-Non, je ne le serais probablement pas si elle était encore vivante…

-Les dieux peuvent mourir ?' s'écria Sirius.

Sa voix résonna de nombreuse fois dans la pièce sombre où ils se trouvaient à présent. Cassandre sourit, mais ce sourire était triste et distant. Sirius cru qu'il l'avait imaginé car la seconde suivante, elle le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux et le jeune homme fut transporté vers les grandes steppes.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur plus intense sur sa joue gauche que Sirius réalisa que Cassandre y avait posé sa main droite. Sa paume était faite d'une peau douce et si fine qu'il pouvait sentir le sang qui battait dans les veines de la créature bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait jamais cru possible, résonnant dans sa tête comme une alarme.

ooOoo

Sirius ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'alarme du réveil se tut à l'instant où il se redressa. Un rêve, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourtant, le souvenir était si vivace qu'il pouvait encore sentir la paume chaude de Cassandre sur sa joue. Son rire, ses yeux, son odeur, sa voix, tout était très clair dans l'esprit de Sirius ; plus clair que beaucoup de ses souvenirs qu'il avait pourtant réellement vécu.

Hayden se retourna bruyamment dans son lit, attirant l'attention de Sirius. Le vénard n'avait pas choisit de prendre DCFM en option et pouvait, par conséquent, dormir jusque tard dans la matinée. Haussant les épaules, Sirius sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers son premier cours du semestre.

La matinée se passa calmement, les quatre heures de cours qu'il avait ne furent que des rappels sur le premier sujet qu'ils allaient aborder durant le semestre : les loups-garous. Sirius n'eut donc pas besoin de beaucoup se concentrer et préféra laisser son esprit vagabonder. Le rêve de la nuit le hantait toujours lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Hayden se trouvait seul à une table plutôt reculé et lui fit signe en souriant lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Sirius s'empressa de le rejoindre et d'un air narquois lui demanda :

'Alors, t'as bien profité de ta matinée?

-Ouais... j'ai dormi comme un loir. Et toi? C'était bien ce cours?

-J'ai déjà eu pire...'

C'est alors qu'il compris pourquoi Hayden avait choisit cette table plutôt qu'une autre. Sur une table toute proche se trouvait deux garçons et quatre filles que Sirius auraient pu reconnaître entre milles. Il fit part de son observation à Hayden en observant la fille aux cheveux noisette :

'Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as choisit ce coin pommé pour t'asseoir. Jude t'a vraiment retournée le cerveau, mon vieux !' le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un sourire moqueur, Sirius ne pensait pas avoir parlé suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre, et surtout, il ne pensait pas qu'elle écoutait... à moins qu'il n'ai imaginé le sourire qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Pas du tout, c'était la seule table qu'il restait. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Judy !'

Jude releva alors la tête dans leur direction, comme si elle avait entendu le chuchotement d'Hayden. Elle croisa son regard et sourit comme une gamine qui viendrait de recevoir une sucrerie. La fille aux cheveux noisette se tourna vers elle. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer la créature de son rêve, et plus il l'observait plus il trouvait la ressemblance frappante. C'était comme si la fille qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était qu'une image de Cassandre, elle lui ressemblait mais n'avait ni son relief, ni ses couleurs. Pourtant, la créature réelle se tenait sous les yeux de Sirius et c'était Cassandre l'image qu'il avait créé au cour de la nuit.

La fille releva la tête dans leur direction, et ses yeux était du vert sombre et inquiétant d'une forêt vierge d'Amazonie. C'est alors que Sirius compris que Jude se trouvait juste devant leur table, toujours souriante :

'Bonjour ! Je vous avais bien dit que l'on se recroiserait. Puis-je m'asseoir un instant?'

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'empressement qu'Hayden mettait à se décaler pour libérer de la place à côté de lui alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux attablés. Jude ne sembla rien remarquer et s'assit à la place qu'Hayden lui proposait sur sa droite. Elle reprit de sa voix claire et chantante :

'Avez-vous des cours cet après-midi? Moi, je dois aller en potions...

-Moi aussi!' s'exclama Hayden.

Sirius faillit exploser de rire, mais il croisa le regard brillant de Jude qui semblait lui demander en silence d'être indulgent avec le garçon. Elle se tourna la seconde suivante vers Hayden en souriant de plus belle :

'C'est super, allons ensemble en cours dans ce cas !'

Le garçon hocha prestement la tête et Sirius détourna le regard, le spectacle qu'ils offraient était trop mièvre pour lui. Ils regarda à nouveau vers la table où se trouvait la rouquine quelques minutes auparavant et le regard haineux de la jeune femme aux yeux verts était toujours rivé sur Jude. Sirius fronça les sourcils et Jude rit doucement, attirant à nouveau son attention. Elle reprit alors doucement, avec une légère tristesse :

'Les autres pensent que je ne devrait pas me lier d'amitié avec vous...

-Ton amie à l'air de nous détester.

-Non, tu te trompes. Elle a peur que je ne respecte pas les règles...' l'ensemble des membres de l'autre tables furent pris d'un même mouvement que Sirius interpréta comme un rire sauf celle dont Jude parlait qui leur lança à chacun un regard perçant.

-Elle pense que nous allons te faire transgresser le règlement intérieur?' demanda alors Hayden, candide.

-Peut-être...' réplica Jude avec un sourire énigmatique. 'Cassandre est très à cheval sur les règles.'

Sirius c'était tourné vers Jude lorsqu'elle avait prononcée le prénom de la fille aux cheveux noisettes. A cet instant, la cloche sonnant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi se fit entendre. Sirius chercha la prénommée Cassandre des yeux, mais déjà celle-ci s'éloignait suivit de près par le quatrième année à la peau sombre et de la blonde de deuxième année dont les cheveux flottaient tranquillement derrière elle.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la grande salle désertée que Sirius se leva à son tour. A l'instant où il se détournait de la table, son plateau disparut allant se faire nettoyer aux cuisines. D'un pas décidé, le jeune homme sortit de la grande salle et bifurqua sans sortir du bâtiment pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Là, il se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil et se pencha vers une jeune femme qui pianotait sur ce que les moldus appellent un 'ordinateur'.

'Bonjour,' fit la bibliothécaire en relevant la tête vers lui, 'je suis Miss Pince, que puis-je pour vous?

-Miss Pince ? Aucun lien de parenté avec la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, je suppose ?

-Ma sœur ainée, je le crains... Vous avez quelques griefs envers elle?

-Hum... je dirais que se serai plutôt l'inverse, elle n'a pas du apprécier à leur juste valeur les blagues que j'ai pu aider à réaliser...' réplica Sirius d'un air songeur. 'Mais tout ceci est du passé... Je m'appelle Sirius Black, je suis en première année et j'aurais souhaité savoir où se trouvait le rayon d'histoire de la magie.

-Des lacunes à rattraper ? C'est toujours le professeur Bins qui enseigne au collège, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, increvable ce prof...' lança Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

La bibliothécaire rit doucement et lui demanda :

'Quelle période cherchez-vous à revoir ?

-L'antiquité...

-Hum...' elle pianota sur son clavier et regarda son écran avec intensité. Soudain, elle sourit et appuya sur entré l'air satisfait. 'Je vous ai trouvé deux livres sur le sujet, ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

-C'est gentil, j'aurais pu aller les chercher moi-même...

-Vous savez, le rayon histoire est constamment en mouvement, il est quasiment impossible de trouver ce que l'on recherche si l'on n'a pas une idée extrêmement précise en tête. Les livres que j'ai sélectionné sont généraux car la période que vous avez choisit est assez large. Si vous voulez plus de précisions, n'hésitez pas à utiliser les bornes de recherche, elle vous permettront d'accéder aux livres avec une grande facilité. Et si vous êtes perdu, venez me voir !

-Merci beaucoup, je n'avais jamais imaginé que venir à la bibliothèque pouvait être si agréable !' répondit Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil entendu à la jeune femme.

Elle lui tendit deux volumes en gloussant et Sirius s'éloigna en sentant le regard de la bibliothécaire sur son dos. Il s'installa à une table dans un coin reculé et désert de bibliothèque, caché du reste des tables d'études par de grands murs de livres. Le premier livre s'intitulait : _De Remus et Romulus aux Caesar_ tandis que l'on pouvait lire sur le second : _Illiade et Odyssé, traité sur les héros d'Homère_.

Sirius choisit de commencer par le début chronologique et donc par les grecs et Homère. Il ouvrit au hasard le paver et tomba sur une page traitant d'Achille. On pouvait y lire :

_Achille est née d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu. Celle-ci aurait voulu protéger son fils en lui lançant un sortilège qui empêchait toute arme de le blesser. Ce fin guerrier ne serait mort à Troie si pour réaliser le sortilège, sa mère n'avait du rendre une partie du corps de son fils plus sensible._

_En effet, il est actuellement bien connu que ce type de sortilège de protection implique d'accumuler l'ensemble de la vulnérabilité d'un corps en un point précis de celui-ci. A l'époque grec, les mécanismes régissant ces sortilèges n'étaient pas bien connu, si bien que la mère d'Achille choisit de placer la vulnérabilité de son fils dans son talon droit. Ainsi, lorsqu'une simple flèche le toucha au talon, la souffrance fut si terrible qu'il en mourut._

Sirius sourit. Le paragraphe suivant traitait d'autres magiciens grecs impliqués dans la guerre de Troie, le plus célèbre d'entre eux étant naturellement Ulysse.

Tournant quelques pages, Sirius trouva une gravure représentant ce qui semblait être une famille royale. Sous l'image, il lut :

_Priam et la famille royale Troyenne (Hector & Andromache, Briseis leur cousine en tenue de cérémonie de prêtresse d'Appolon et Paris) ; NB : l'état d'endommagement de la gravure ne permet pas de distinguer deux personnages qui se tiennent à l'écart et que les spécialistes pensent être Hélène et Cassandre (seule une figure moldu, reconnue pour être un portrait de la plus jeune fille de Priam, subsiste - une copie se trouve p.523)._

Ainsi Cassandre était un membre de la famille royale Troyenne, Sirius tourna les pages à un rythme effréné. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva la page, il fut déçu que le portrait ne corresponde en rien à la créature de son rêve. En effet, les petits carreaux de mosaïque qui composait l'image ne permettait pas de distinguer de façon certaine les trais du personnage représenté.

'Foutu art moldu...' s'exclama Sirius en grinçant des dents.

Il se tourna tout de même vers le paragraphe qui se trouvait à côté de la photo et qui donnait plus de détails sur la princesse :

_Le peu de ressemblance entre Cassandre et le reste de la famille de Priam laissent penser que la jeune femme a été adoptée par le souverain. Tout comme Briseis, la jeune femme s'était dédiée à une déesse grec, lui donnant sa virginité. L'on ne trouve que peu de références, dans les documents antéchrist, à la prêtresse d'Artémis, si ce n'est qu'elle était à Troie lorsque la guerre éclata._

_Bien plus tard, des auteurs moldus tels que Shakespeare la mettrons en scène dans des rôles de prophétesse. L'idée populaire que Cassandre aurait prédit la guerre et la perte de Troie n'a jamais put être vérifiée. L'on ne retrouve pas le moindre signalement de sa présence lorsque le cheval entre dans Troie, si elle n'est pas morte durant les assauts précédant, il est possible qu'elle ait quitté Troie avant l'invasion, ne se fiant qu'à sa vision de destruction..._

Sirius n'acheva pas sa lecture, soudain attiré par une illustration représentant l'habit porté par les prêtresses d'Artémis. Là non plus, l'image ne collait pas vraiment à ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve.

Déçu, le Gryffondor referma le livre d'un coup sec. Après un instant à ruminer son échec, il se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à consulter l'autre livre. Il attira le second ouvrage à lui et l'ouvrit à la première page, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Sirius tomba alors sur une note de l'auteur :

_Nous rappelons à nos aimables lecteurs les quelques notions sur les origines de Rome qui leur seront indispensables pour comprendre le présent volume de la collection « 5 Millénaires de Magie ». Tout d'abord, les fondateurs de Rome sont des descendant directs des Troyens qui réussirent à s'échapper lors du saccage de leur ville par les Grecs du roi : Menelaus. Ensuite, nous vous rappelons que les Romains primitifs vénéraient les mêmes dieux que leurs ancêtres. Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses générations que les noms des divinités furent modifiées (cf. glossaire). Dans ce volume, nous n'utilisons pas les noms grecs des dieux, et nous ne questionnons pas leur existence, le sujet étant abordé dans « 5 Millénaires de Religions »._

Sirius se reporta au glossaire pour trouver qu'Artémis était l'équivalent de la déesse Diane. Il revint ensuite au sommaire et trouva la page concernant la divinité et son culte. Le jeune homme tournait à nouveau les pages avec frénésie. Lorsqu'il arriva à la bonne page, une image en 3D d'une statue de marbre s'éleva au dessus du livre. Elle tournait doucement sur elle même, mue par la magie que renfermait le volume.

Sirius sentit son cœur louper un battement. Figer devant lui dans la pierre blanche se trouvait le visage souriant de la Serdaigle aux cheveux noisette qui était assise sur un rocher et qui portait la tenue de la créature qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente. Après de longues minutes à contempler la statue qui tournait sur elle même, il finit par se pencher sur le texte qui se trouvait sous l'image :

_Cette petite statue d'une dizaine de centimètre a été daté du deuxième siècle de notre aire et nous est parvenu en très bon état. L'artiste était probablement moldu, mais il semblerait que l'acquéreur eut été sorcier car l'objet de culte est protégé de la plus part des agents d'usure connu par un sortilège. Cette représentation est souvent rapprochée de la description faite de la grande prêtresse du temple de Diane. En effet, cette jeune femme fut décrite par de nombreux poètes comme la plus belle créature qui fut sur Terre mais ils déploraient tous que les hommes ne puissent l'approcher. Les raisons de cette tenue à l'écart est probablement due au fait que la prêtresse devait rester vierge, mais un anonyme parle d'une créature venue des enfers protégeant la jeune femme. Le plus étrange est l'inscription que l'artiste a laissé au bas de son œuvre semble confirmer ces dires : « Diane surprise dans les bois »._

ooOoo

Sirius était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il sortit de la bibliothèque. Ce n'est qu'en sortant du bâtiment qu'il réalisa que l'heure était déjà tardive. Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon et n'allait plus tarder à se coucher. Alors qu'il se tournait pour rejoindre le bâtiment des Gryffondor, Sirius entendit des notes de guitare s'égrainer. Il se tourna vers le soleil couchant et vit Cassandre qui jouait seule sur un banc. Les yeux rivés sur sa guitare, elle commença doucement à chanter :

Playground school bell rings... again

Rain clouds come to play... again

Sirius ne bougea plus d'un millimètre et le monde sembla s'arrêter au même instant.

Has no one told you she's not breathing

Hello, I'm your mind

Giving you someone to talk to, Hello

Sirius retint sa respiration, de peur que le moindre souffle ne brise la jeune femme en mille morceaux.

If I smile and don't... believe

Soon, I know, I'll wake... from this dream

Sirius buvait les paroles de la chanson. Derrière la jeune femme, le soleil descendait de plus en plus bas sur l'horizon.

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie

Living for you so you can't hide

Don't cry

Sirius avait l'impression que les paroles lui était destinées. S'il avait put faire en sorte que son cœur s'arrête de battre en cet instant, il l'aurait fait avec joie car celui-ci battait de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique.

Le soleil se trouva exactement dans l'alignement de Cassandre à ce moment précis et Sirius compris que la créature qu'il avait vu au cour de la nuit était bel et bien la jeune femme de Serdaigle.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,

Hello, I'm steel here

All that's left of yesterday...

Aveuglé par cette éclipse de soleil, Sirius ne put se retenir plus longtemps de cligner des yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les yeux verts de Cassandre étaient rivés sur lui.

Sirius ne sut pas bien si le morceau était terminé ou si elle l'avait interrompu, mais la jeune femme se leva et commença à partir d'un pas léger mais rapide. Sirius fronça les sourcils et la héla :

'Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais ? J'ai pas la gale, tu sais !'

Cassandre s'arrêta en lui tournant le dos, elle était immobile, trop probablement mais Sirius n'y prêta pas attention. Il accéléra pour la dépasser et lui barrer ainsi le passage. Le visage de la jeune femme était fermé et Sirius voyait de nombreux nuages sombres passer dans son regard vert au rythme de ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes d'immobilités, Sirius fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais cette fois d'inquiétude. Il leva les bras pour secouer Cassandre, mais elle l'arrêta dans son mouvement en sifflant:

'Ne me touche pas !'

C'était la première fois que Sirius entendait Cassandre parler, et ses mots furent comme milles poignards qui lui lacérèrent le cœur.

_Bon alors, qui arrive à estimer l'âge de Cassandre ? tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac ... J'avoue, situer l'époque de la guerre de Troie n'est déjà pas une mince affaire... tic tac tic tac tic tac tic ... En même temps, que ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film avec Brad Pitt sur le sujet lève la main ... tac tic ... Allez je vous laisse réfléchir, vous me donnerez la réponse dans des reviews ! tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac ... Bon courage !_

_DarwiOdrade ... tic tic tic tic tic ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everybody,_

_Et voici le chapitre 3, dans lequel vous trouverez la réponse sur l'age de Cassandre ! ^^ Bonne lecture_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 3: Meds

Sirius avait beau aimer les jolies filles, il n'était pas du genre à insister lorsqu'il se faisait ouvertement rejeter. Deux semaines étaient passées et si Jude n'avait pas constamment été avec Hayden et lui, Sirius aurait surement oublié l'existence de Cassandre. La rouquine et le blond étaient très proches et au bout d'une semaine, Sirius avait eu l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Si bien qu'il c'était rapidement trouvé une copine. Le problème était que la jeune femme en question, bien que très belle, ne faisait que pâle figure à côté de Jude et Sirius avait beaucoup de mal à supporter que les petites copines de ses copains (Lily mise à part) soient plus jolies que les siennes. Il avait donc jeter la bimbo et s'était mis à la recherche d'une autre fille. Malheureusement, seules Daphnée et Elinor pouvaient rivaliser avec Jude sur le plan de la beauté, mais elles étaient toute les deux prises. Restait Cassandre qui les surpassait toutes du point de vu du jeune homme, mais qui ne voulait pas de lui, ce qui laissait Sirius dans une impasse.

Le temps passer en compagnie de Jude lui avait tout de même permit dans apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune femme et ses étranges amis. H.C sortait avec la Serpentard de cinquième année au long cheveux noirs qui se nommait Elinor. La rouquine avait ensuite parlé de Jared qui sortait avec Daphnée, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était en seconde année et le garçon à la peau sombre en quatrième année. Quand Hayden avait évoqué la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre les partenaires dans les deux couples, Jude avait rit avant de dire d'un air rêveur :

'On ne sait jamais quand l'amour peut nous tomber dessus, le temps n'a aucune importance...'

Au final, son problème n'était pas résolut ; la présence constante de Jude ne lui permettait pas vraiment dans parler à Hayden. Il avait bien tenté une lettre à James, mais celui-ci n'y avait répondu que par des banalités, ce que Sirius avait trouvé assez étrange. Lily lui aurait-elle laver le cerveau ?

Les ronflements de Hayden s'élevèrent du lit d'à côté. Sirius soupira avant de rabattre ses couvertures d'un geste rageur. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, rendant la lumière des étoiles bien terne dans le ciel clair de tout nuage. Le jeune homme au cheveux noirs lança un regard vers Hayden dont les ronflements sonores ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer.

L'instant d'après, un grand chien noir sortait de leur dortoir et se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers la sortie. Sirius se sentait toujours plus libre lorsqu'il était sous sa forme animale. Personne ne le dérangeait et il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait.

Sirius gambada pendant près d'une heure, jouant avec les petits animaux qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention où ses pattes le menaient, préférant se laisser guider par son instinct. Finalement, la mélodie chantante d'un ruisseau attira son attention. Sirius se dirigea vers le son et s'enfonça dans le bosquet qu'il longeait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Après peu, il entra dans une clairière couverte de mousse au centre de laquelle se trouvait une source. L'eau jaillissait en cascade entre deux rochers en formant un petit lac à leur pied, puis s'échappait dans un ruisseau en chantant.

Un reflet argenté attira l'attention de Sirius, du lac sortit une silhouette féminine complètement nue. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer la présence du grand chien noir qui la fixait depuis l'orée de la clairière. Sirius avait reconnu Cassandre malgré la distance alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un long drap blanc et s'en enveloppait. Une brise fit frissonner Sirius, elle releva ses yeux vers lui et plongea son regard vert dans celui du grand chien noir. Le visage de Cassandre s'illumina d'un sourire joyeux et elle murmura :

'Approche, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal...'

Sirius s'exécuta et trottina jusqu'à Cassandre qui s'était assise sur un grand rocher qui bordait le lac, toujours souriante. Il supposa qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu et qu'elle le prenait pour un vrai chien. Au moins n'était-elle pas superstitieuse, la plupart des humains, qu'il avait pu croiser, l'avaient pris pour un démon et s'étaient enfuis croyant leur fin proche. Quand il fut à la hauteur de la jeune femme, Sirius se posa sur son arrière train et attendit que Cassandre fasse quelque chose en regardant autour de lui.

'Tu n'étais jamais venu ici auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?'

Sirius la regarda et jappa doucement. Cassandre sourit de plus belle et il du se retenir de ne pas se retransformer dans l'instant et de lui sauter dessus. La jeune femme se releva et s'approcha avec une grande prudence de Sirius. Elle s'agenouilla juste à côté de lui et passa une de ses mains dans la fourrure du grand chien noir qui du fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas bouger. C'est lorsqu'il sentit le visage de Cassandre plonger à son tour dans les touffes de poils noirs que Sirius compris qu'elle pleurait. Il tourna doucement son visage vers celui de la jeune femme et elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes silencieuses. D'une voix presque inaudible, Cassandre dit :

'Tu me rappelles beaucoup Seiros... C'était un chien comme toi, c'était mon ami...' répondit-elle à la question silencieuse du chien noir. 'Mais il est mort bien avant que tu ne naisses, comment t'appelles-tu ?'

Sous sa forme animale, Sirius ne pouvait parler. Il tenta tout de même un aboiement et Cassandre rit à nouveau :

'Patmol ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Cassandre.'

Incroyable mais vrai, Cassandre comprenait ce qu'il disait. Sirius n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose pouvait être possible sans sortilège.

'Si tu as une question à poser, pose la mais ne fait pas cette tête. C'est la première fois qu'un humain doit te comprendre...' Cassandre soupira. 'Leur vie est trop courte pour qu'ils aient la patience d'apprendre ta langue.

-Pourquoi pleurs-tu ?' grogna Sirius, Cassandre sourit avant de répondre d'une voie calme.

-Je pleure parce que tu rends plus réel un souvenir qui devenait de plus en plus flou, ces dernières semaines.

-Seiros ?

-Oui, tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup. Mais avant de te voir, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais oublié...' Cassandre poussa un soupir plein de désespoir.

-Tu l'aimais beaucoup...

-Il a été mon gardien toute sa vie durant. Me croiras-tu si je te dit que c'était il y a 4 000 ans ?

-...

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne perçois pas le temps qui passe comme un humain, c'est normal. J'oublie parfois que nous ne sommes pas pareils, c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir parler avec un être qui ne vous juge pas lorsqu'il sait la vérité.

-...'

Sirius n'arrivait plus a parler, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru au fait qu'elle puisse être la même personne que la grande prêtresse de Diane. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit obscurcissant tout le reste : une seule créature d'apparence humaine pouvait vivre sur une aussi longue période temporelle, les vampires. Il frémit et se tourna doucement vers Cassandre.

La tête appuyée contre le flan de Sirius, elle avait les yeux clos et semblait s'être endormie. Dans un rayon de lune, il put distinguer que son expression était douce et calme, les larmes ayant séché depuis longtemps. Cassandre semblait si fragile en cet instant, Sirius aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger de tous ceux qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal. Une brise se leva et il songea que si jamais elle dormait là, elle allait attraper la mort. Il aboya et Cassandre dut se réveiller car elle se trouvait désormait debout près du rocher. Sirius ne l'avait pas vu se relever et la chercha un instant avant d'entendre son rire.

'Excuse-moi de t'avoir effrayé, ce n'était pas mon attention... pardonne-moi.'

Elle tendit une main vers Sirius, mais celui-ci ne s'approcha pas. La beauté envoutante et la vitesse à laquelle elle exécutait ses mouvements ne jouaient pas en faveur de Cassandre. Sirius était maintenant certain qu'il se trouvait en face d'un vampire. Le fait qu'elle puisse sortir en plein jour était un détail rapidement résolut par son ancienneté.

ooOoo

Cassandre soupira en voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de Patmol. Il devait être apeuré maintenant et si elle s'approchait de trop, il risquait de l'attaquer. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre le chien et préféra abandonner la partie. Peut-être le recroiserai-t-elle un autre jour, elle venait suffisamment souvent dans la clairière pour espérer.

La jeune femme contrôla ses mouvements pour se reculer doucement afin de montrer à Patmol qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Le chien sembla comprendre le message car il se détourna doucement et sortit de la clairière de son pas tranquille. Cassandre sourit tristement lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, se moquant d'elle même. Maintenant elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de Seiros, chaque image de lui, que son cerveau contenait, était en réalité une image de Patmol. Le processus était en route, combien de temps pourrait-elle lui résister ? Cassandre n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce Sirius était dangereux, il fallait le tenir éloigné à tout prix et surtout retracer l'ensemble de ses souvenirs chaque matin.

Elle parvint rapidement à sa chambre où Jude était en train de lire pour la 1 463ième fois en cinquante ans l'intégralité de l'œuvre de Shakespeare. Cassandre sourit et dit en entrant :

'Les romans modernes ne t'intéressent pas plus que ça ? Tu connais Shakespeare par cœur.

-Daphnée dit que j'ai l'éternité pour lire les écrivains d'aujourd'hui, mais je pense que je ne me lasserai jamais de Shakespeare.'

Jude avait répondu en relevant à peine les yeux. La faculté de voir le futur, que possédait Daphnée, était réellement un atout pour éviter les ennuis, mais le fait qu'elle ai vu Hayden dans leur futur à tous impliquait qu'il devrait devenir un vampire tôt ou tard, et cette idée ne plaisait pas à Cassandre. Les accords passés avec les sorciers pour intégrer l'université stipulait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir d'incident de ce type et Cassandre c'était portée garante de la bonne conduite des autres, notamment de Jude qui était la plus jeune.

Cassandre s'assit à son bureau et saisit sa plume d'oie sauvage et un rouleau de parchemin. La rédaction ne lui demandait pas un gros effort de concentration, sa main filait sur le papier à grande vitesse sur le papier. Jude releva la tête et lui sourit doucement, Cassandre n'y répondit pas car elle connaissait le point de vu de la jeune femme sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Et le fait que Daphnée l'ai prévenu que, quoi qu'elle tente, l'oublie serait inévitable, ne faisait qu'énerver un peu plus Cassandre.

Redoublant sa cadence pour s'obliger à focaliser son attention sur le papier, Cassandre rédigea ses mémoires dans les six heures qui la séparait du levé du jour. Lorsqu'elle eut posé le point final, elle passa les deux heures suivantes à relire les 23 rouleaux qu'elle venait de rédiger sans prêter attention à Jude qui riait dans son coin. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens s'imaginait déjà le moment où Cassandre aurait tout oublié et relirait son parchemin avec le plus grand étonnement.

'La ferme, Jude...' grogna Cassandre

-Je n'ai rien dit !' s'exclama-t-elle l'air innocent.

-Tu penses trop fort...

-Sors de ma tête !

-Parfois j'aimerais que se fut possible. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu m'as serré dans tes bras la première fois que tu m'as vue.

-Comment voulais-tu que je sache ce qu'il se passerait ? J'étais humaine à ce moment là !

-Le peu d'intelligence des humains pour sentir les problèmes me fera toujours rire...'

Elles se chamaillèrent encore un peu puis Jude choisit leurs deux tenues pour la journée et elles partirent petit déjeuner. Cassandre avait été heureuse de rencontrer la jeune femme car elle avait la faculté de faire ressentir à son entourage ses sentiments. Jude était d'une nature joyeuse et cela avait fait beaucoup de bien à Cassandre de l'avoir à ses côtés, à un moment où tout commençait à la blaser. Jude lui avait fait voir le monde d'une nouvelle façon et redécouvrir des sentiments qu'elle croyait ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Le fait que Cassandre l'ai connue lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, lui avait permit de rendre la jeune vampire indépendante du sang bien plus rapidement que n'importe qui. Jared l'avait beaucoup aidé, comme à son habitude, mais c'était grâce au talent de H.C. qu'ils avaient put contrôler Jude qui n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête.

A la table habituelle étaient déjà assises Daphnée et Elinor. Cette dernière avait eu du mal à accepter Jude car elle avait eu du beaucoup de mal à s'habituer au régime alimentaire du groupe. Seule sa rencontre avec H.C. lui avait permit de s'en sortir. Les quatre filles furent bientôt rejoint par Jared et H.C. qui murmurèrent en arrivant :

'Nous avons vu un chien passer dans le couloir des Gryffondor cette nuit.

-Il était tout noir et plutôt grand. Je me demande si l'un des élèves est un animagus...

-Non, c'est un chien. Son nom est Patmol, j'étais avec lui hier, mais je pense que je lui ai fais peur.

-Les animaux ont toujours une intelligence supérieure aux humains pour sentir le danger à ce que je vois.' fit Jared en riant doucement, bientôt suivit par l'ensemble de la table.

Soudain, Jude se leva et Cassandre n'eut pas à lever les yeux pour savoir qu'Hayden était arrivé. Rapidement, elle murmura :

'Ne soit pas imprudente, tu sais que nous aurions tous de graves ennuis si tu faisais un erreur...

-Oui, maman !' la coupa Jude en souriant.

Cassandre ne regarda pas vers là table où étaient assis Hayden et Sirius. Elle pouvait sentir le regard brulant du garçon aux cheveux noirs sur son dos. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait observé de cette manière et Cassandre se demanda quels nouveaux éléments il pouvait avoir en tête. Elle chassa Sirius de ses pensées, et croisa le regard inquiet de Daphnée. Cassandre se tourna vers Jared qui saisit la main que la blonde lui tendait et traduit ce qu'elle voyait :

'Daphnée pense que tu devrais lui expliquer la situation, Sirius est très compréhensif et ne rejette pas les personnes parce qu'elles sont différentes...

-Tu es devenue folle.' grogna Cassandre directement à Daphnée. 'Se serait tous nous mettre en danger.'

H.C. posa une main sur son épaule et Cassandre sentit la colère s'évanouir. Jared reprit d'une voix calme de traduire les pensées muettes de Daphnée :

'Tu ne peux pas nous couver de la sorte pour l'éternité. Si jamais Sirius était ton...

-Je ne veux pas parler de cette possibilité. Vous le savez tous parfaitement !'

Cassandre se leva d'un bon et du beaucoup prendre sur elle pour contrôler la vitesse de ses mouvements. Dès que les portes se furent refermer sur elle, Cassandre courut jusqu'aux limites du terrain et passa la porte qui devait la conduire dans une partie du Ministère de la Magie qui leur était spécialement réservée. En cas d'urgence, le premier ministre avait fait construire une pièce isolée du reste du monde où les vampires pourraient se défouler avant de redevenir civilisé. C'était une idée de Cassandre, mais ce qu'elle s'était bien gardé de dire au premier ministre, c'était qu'elle était la seule à perdre son 'sang froid'. Le jeu de mot était signé Jared, qui aimait la taquiné sur leur différence de température.

Une fois la porte scellée, Cassandre laissa libre cours à sa colère. Le cri qu'elle poussa aurait rendu sourd n'importe quel humain dans un rayon d'un kilomètre, mais la salle l'absorba sans broncher. Il fallait avouer que le ministère avait soigné les sorts placés dans cette salle.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Cassandre retrouva finalement son calme. Elle regarda autour d'elle une dernière fois pour observer les dégâts infligés aux murs. Rien n'était visible, la magie à l'œuvre dans la pièce était si puissante qu'elle avait déjà réparer le tout. Tout à coup, la jeune femme posa son regard vert sur une grande arche qui trônait au centre de la pièce. C'était la première fois que Cassandre la voyait, probablement une nouvelle acquisition du Ministère de la Magie qu'ils ne savaient pas où ranger. L'arche était recouverte d'un voile qui flottaient comme soulevé par une légère brise, Cassandre ne sentait pourtant pas le moindre courant d'air. Soudain, l'un des deux battant du voile se souleva un peu plus, laissant échapper le murmure d'un rire enfantin. Intrigué, Cassandre s'approcha doucement de l'arche mais au moment où elle allait se saisir du voile pour le soulever, la jeune femme sentit les pensées de Jude l'envahir.

ooOoo

Sirius poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre. A peine eut-il réalisé qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce que deux yeux verts furibond lui lancèrent un regard accusateur :

'Que fais-tu içi ?

-Euh...' Sirius sentit la colère monter légèrement en lui. 'Je te signal que c'est toi qui est dans ma chambre, je pourrais te retourner la question...'

-Où est Jude ?

-Je ne sais...

-REPONDS !'

Cassandre utilisait sa voix comme un sortilège d'Imperum et Sirius n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre à la question. Il lui donna le numéro de la salle de travail qu'il venait de quitter, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls. Dès qu'elle avait ce pourquoi elle était venue, Cassandre passa devant lui et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Sirius voulant une explication sur son comportement se précipita à sa suite, courant presque pour la rattraper. Alors que la jeune femme arrivait devant la porte, Sirius rit intérieurement car la porte était fermée de l'intérieur par un enchantement. Cassandre ne pourrait donc pas l'ouvrir sans frapper.

La jeune femme saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit sans le moindre effort, Sirius n'en revenait pas. Il se reprit bien vite et entra à la suite de Cassandre dans la salle d'étude. Ce qu'il y découvrit le surpris encore plus, sur un siège, se trouvait Hayden qui avait l'air complètement perdu dans une sorte de transe béate. A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait Jude qui avait l'expression d'un enfant prit en train de piquer des cookies dans la boite à biscuit. Cassandre ne fit pas attention à Hayden et se dirigea vers Jude l'air extrêmement en colère. Sirius n'avait jamais vu une fille en gifler une autre, du moins pas avec autant de violence. S'il avait été à la place de Jude, il aurait probablement été secoué par le coup. Pourtant, la rouquine fronça simplement les sourcils, surement de douleur, mais ne broncha pas. Sirius voulu intervenir, mais Cassandre murmura quelque chose à l'intention de Jude qu'il ne put entendre. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens sortit alors de la pièce en prenant soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les deux garçons. Lorsque Sirius voulu faire un pas vers elle, la voix intransigeante de Cassandre s'éleva dans son dos :

'Occupe-toi de Hayden, il a plus besoin de toi qu'elle.

-Ça va, je peux me débrouiller seul...' fit Hayden qui se tenait le crane comme s'il avait une sacré gueule de bois.

Alors qu'à son tour, la jeune femme aux cheveux noisette se dirigeait vers la sortie, Sirius s'écria :

'Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé, ils ne faisaient rien de mal !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je viens de sauver ton ami, Sirius...

-Mais, Jude et Hayden s'aiment ! Qui a-t-il de mal à ça ?'

Cassandre repris son chemin sans répondre. Furieux, Sirius la suivit hors de la pièce et saisit le bras de la jeune femme.

Les visages et les paysages défilaient à une vitesse incroyable devant les yeux de Sirius. Certains revenaient plus souvent que d'autres, mais tous étaient clairs comme s'il les contemplait réellement. C'était le même genre de vision que celle qu'il avait eu la nuit de la rentrée. De surprise, Sirius lâcha le bras de Cassandre et les images s'effacèrent peu à peu. Une fois revenu à lui, Sirius constata qu'il était seul dans le couloir. La porte de la salle d'étude grinça derrière lui et Hayden, le visage livide et les yeux cernés sortit d'un pas chancelant.

Après cette mésaventure, Jude n'était plus revenue à la table des deux Gryffondor et Hayden n'avait plus voulu aborder le sujet. Sirius était triste pour son ami qui semblait déprimé et faisait des efforts impressionnants pour continuer à vivre sa vie. Hayden ressemblait à une carcasse vide qui exécutait chaque tache de façon mécanique sans vraiment trouver d'importance à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Sirius avait fini par l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, mais le médecin scolaire n'avait rien trouvé, Hayden était en pleine forme.

Passablement énervé, Sirius était allé trouver Daphnée à la fin d'un cours d'arithmancie qu'ils avaient en commun. La blonde lui sourit et lui tendit un papier plier en deux sans dire le moindre mot.

_Je me rend en salle de musique, nous avons une répétition. Suis-moi, si tu souhaites parler à Cassandre et Jude._

Sirius releva la tête l'air surpris, mais Daphnée lui désigna la seconde ligne qu'elle avait écrite :

_Et oui, je suis muette. ^^_

Le jeune homme sourit à la fille aux cheveux blonds et la suivit dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle de musique.

En arrivant devant la salle, Daphnée posa un index sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence au garçon. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et un son de guitare très sec lui parvint aux oreilles, bientôt recouvert par la voix de Cassandre :

I was alone falling free, trying my best not to forget

What happened to us, what happened to me ?

What happened as I let it slip ?

I was confused by the power that be

Forgetting names and faces

Passersby were looking at me as if they could erase it...

Daphnée s'écarta pour laisser le champ libre à Sirius. Jude et Cassandre furent rejoint par Elinor et Jared qui entamèrent le refrain respectivement à la guitare et à la basse.

Baby, did you forget to take your meds ?

Sirius n'avait pas vu Daphnée se placer derrière la batterie, mais elle reprit le rythme du début tandis que Jude entamait une nouvelle phrase à la guitare.

I was alone staring over the ledge trying my best not to forget

I'll manner of joy, I'll manner of glee

And our one heroic pledge

How it mattered to us, how it mattered to me and the consequences

I was confused by the birds and the bees, forgetting if I meant it...

Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, la voix de Cassandre envoutait Sirius et il oublia bien vite le pourquoi de sa venue. La jeune femme ne faisait pas attention à lui et il supposa que c'était une bonne chose car elle se serait probablement arrêté de chanté si jamais elle avait remarqué sa présence.

Baby, did you forget to take your meds ?

La phrase était reprise comme une litanie par chacun des membres du groupe. Finalement, Cassandre reprit la première phrase de la chanson d'un voix sèche :

I was alone falling free, trying my best not to forget...

Elle se tourna alors vers Daphnée et Sirius put voir son regard vert lancer des éclairs tandis qu'elle disait entre ses dents serrées :

'Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ?'

_Toujours aussi agréable notre tite Cassandre, pas vrai ? Enfin perso je la comprend... mais ça c parce que je connais déjà la suite ^^ Jaloux ? mo non, fo pas! La suite est pour très bientôt ! ^^_

_Laissez moi un petit message en attendant !_

_DarwiOdrade_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Suite à des reviews concernant ce que Jude avait fait à Hayden, je me lance dans une petite explication et tient tout d'abord a préciser une chose : NON, Jude n'a pas tenté de mordre Hayden ! La chose faite, voici une petite illustration du pouvoir de Jude... Imaginé que Jude se coupe l'index avec une feuille de papier et que vous soyez juste à côté d'elle. Et bien vous auriez l'impression qu'on vient de scier votre index avec un scalpel... douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors imaginez un peu la douleur que cela serait si elle se cassait un membre... Vous ne pouvez pas ? Ca parrait logique, vous seriez devenus fou d'une telle douleur. Et bien Hayden c'est pareil, sauf que coup de bol, Judy pensait à des choses agréables à ce moment là et c'est très vite arrêté ! ^^_

_Voili voilou, bonne lecture_

_Darwi Odrade_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 4: Bring Me to Life

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier sur la jeune femme, mais avant que le moindre mot n'ai put franchir ses lèvres, un sentiment de calme se déversa dans sa tête tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. Sirius tourna légèrement la tête et se retrouva face à H.C. qui lui souriait doucement et murmura :

'Si tu veux qu'elle t'écoute, dit ce que tu as à dire, mais calmement.'

Sirius fronça les sourcils un instant tandis que le garçon à lunette retirait sa main de son épaule. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqué sur lui, comme s'ils attendaient tous qu'il parle. Cassandre semblait plutôt ennuyé d'avoir à l'écouter mais les autres devaient l'empêcher de partir. Jude regardait ses pieds l'air plutôt gêné d'être là. Sirius pris une grande inspiration et posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours :

'Que s'est-il passé avec Hayden ?'

Un grand murmure suivit sa question, comme si tous c'étaient mit à parler en même temps, même si Sirius ne pouvait voir leurs lèvres bouger. Finalement, se fut Jared qui ouvrit la bouche sous le regard meurtrier de Cassandre :

'Daphnée lui fait confiance, ça me suffit comme argument.' L'immense garçon à la peau sombre se tourna alors vers Sirius et lui dit avec le plus grand calme. 'Nous ne sommes pas des humains normaux...

-J'avais remarqué !' persiffla Sirius 'Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que Jude a fait à Hayden !

-Jude n'a rien fait de volontaire à Hayden. C'est juste que ses sentiments sont un peu trop communicatifs.

-Trop communicatifs ?' Sirius se tourna vers la rouquine qui tentait de se dissimuler derrière ses cheveux

-Oui, Jude peut faire ressentir à ceux qui l'entoure son humeur. Pour nous, c'est comme si nous ressentions normalement les choses, mais pour un humain normal, si l'humeur est un peu forte, il y a un risque de choc...

-Je ne voulais pas lui...' entama Jude et Sirius put sentir une grande culpabilité l'envahir.

-Calme toi, Jude.' la coupa H.C. en la prenant par les épaules.

Sirius avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation. Croisant le regard de Cassandre, il se ressaisit et fit d'une voix rauque :

'Donc Hayden n'a rien, juste un choc post-traumatique, dû à des sentiments trop violents. Et il n'y a rien à faire, c'est ça ?

-Et bien, normalement il devrait s'en être remit. S'il est dans cet état, c'est simplement parce qu'il est déprimé.

-Et on peut savoir combien de temps ça va durer ?'

Jared et les autres se tournèrent vers Daphnée qui était en train de griffonner sur un morceau de papier. D'un mouvement léger, elle se mit sur ses pieds et avança vers Sirius en lui tendant le bout de parchemin.

_Jusqu'à ce que Jude se décide à lui reparler. Elle culpabilise beaucoup de ce qui est arrivé, mais sans elle, Hayden va finir par dépérir. Surtout ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai fait part, Cassandre risquerait de la séquestrer dans leur chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

Sirius leva un sourcil et regarda droit dans les yeux noirs de la blonde qui lui souriait doucement. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenaient à côté de Cassandre eut alors un rictus et dit d'une voix enjoué :

'N'est-il pas désarmant de parler aussi librement avec un humain ?

-Elinor, fait attention à ce que tu vas dire.' dit Cassandre d'une petite voix.

-Je veux juste savoir s'il a la moindre idée des risques...

-Daphnée dit que Sirius en a une bonne idée, mais qu'il est encore loin de la vérité...

-Loin de la vérité ?' s'écria Sirius 'Franchement, en entrant dans la pièce je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule source de danger, mais... Jared, quel âge as-tu ?

-21 ans.' répondit-il en souriant comme s'il voyait très bien où Sirius voulait en venir.

-Et depuis combien de temps as-tu cet âge ?

-Trois millénaires.'

Sirius n'en revenait pas que le garçon puisse être si vieux et pourtant si actif. Les vampires avaient la réputation de devenir de plus en plus semblables à des statues au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il dévisagea Jared avec des yeux ronds et celui-ci se mit à rire :

'Cassandre avait raison finalement, il n'est pas aussi tolérant que ce que Daphnée avait pensé.' déclara Elinor en regardant H.C. l'air victorieuse.

-Le fait que vous soyez des vampires n'a aucune importance pour moi.' réplica Sirius 'L'un de mes meilleurs amis est un loup-garou, alors franchement je ne suis pas à ça près... Ce dont j'avais peur c'est que Jude s'en soit prise à Hayden et qu'elle lui ait pris de son sang, d'où son état de zombie depuis...'

Tous rirent à la grimace que fit Jude, sauf Cassandre, dont le regard vert sombre devenait plus foncé à chaque seconde qui passait.

Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel et H.C. lança :

'Je suis certain que je gagne l'autre moitié du pari !

-Ah non ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !' grogna Cassandre

-On a pas vraiment le choix, c'est toi qui a écrit cette chanson. Comment on fait pour la jouer s'il manque une voix ?' demanda Jared d'une voix calme.

Sirius en profita pour placer un mot :

'On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

-Et bien...' entama Jared.

-Cassie a écrit une très belle chanson,' fit Elinor 'mais il faut _quelqu'un_ pour la chanter avec elle...

-Jared ou H.C. ne peuvent pas le faire ?

-Non,'répondit Cassandre, 'ils ne peuvent pas...'

Sirius leva un sourcil, étonné. Ce fut Jude qui répondit à sa question silencieuse :

'Cassandre a écrit la partition pour toi, personne d'autre ne peut la chanter correctement...

-Pour moi ?' s'exclama Sirius en dévisageant la jeune femme dont les yeux verts étaient rivés vers la fenêtre.

-On te fait écouter, si tu veux !' dit Elinor en souriant.

H.C. était déjà derrière son piano et entama les premiers accords. Daphnée tandis une feuille sur laquelle était notées les paroles de la chanson à Sirius. Alors qu'il lisait la première phrase, la voix de Cassandre s'éleva, pure et triste, presque désespérée :

How can you see into my eyes like open door ?

Elinor égrena des accords saturés à peine audibles derrière le thème jouer au piano.

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb...

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs fut rejointe par Daphnée à la batterie et Jude qui gratta doucement sur sa guitare.

Without a soul (Ooh Oooh), my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home...

Il y eu un instant de flottement où tous les regards sauf celui de Cassandre se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius compris que c'était lui qui devait chanter ce qui semblait être le refrain. La basse de Jared émit un léger larsen et Sirius se lança.

(Wake me up !) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up !)Wake me up inside

(Save me...) Call my name and save me from the dark

Sirius s'égosillait pour se faire entendre, les instruments de musiques étant extrêmement puissant. Cassandre semblait répondre à chacun de ses cris par une mélodie claire et précise qui couvrait très bien la puissance des guitares.

(Wake me up !) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up !) Before I come undone

(Save me...) Save me from the nothing I've become

Jared et Jude s'arrêtèrent de jouer tandis que le second couplet commençait.

Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me

Breath into me and make me real, bring me to life

Très concentré, Sirius ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux paroles.

(Wake me up !) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up !)Wake me up inside

(Save me...) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up !) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up !) Before I come undone

(Save me...) Save me from the nothing I've become

Cela le frustrait passablement car quelque chose lui disait qu'il était concerné.

Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life...

Lisant les paroles en avance, Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Qu'est ce qui clochait chez Cassandre au point d'écrire des paroles aussi désespérées ?

(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see)

(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it's seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without thought, without voice, without a soul)

Don't let me die here... (There must be something more !)

Bring me to life

Elle semblait mal supporté le fait qu'un vampire ne soit plus réellement vivant. D'où le thème de la chanson, mais quel était le rapport avec Sirius ?

(Wake me up !) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up !)Wake me up inside

(Save me...) Call my name and save me from my dark

(Wake me up !) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up !) Before I come undone

(Save me...) Save me from the nothing I've become

Se pouvait-il qu'un vampire redevienne humain ? Sirius n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas de figure, pourtant Cassandre semblait espérer que se fut vrai.

Bring me to life, bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life...

Un grand brouhaha suivit la fin de la chanson. H.C. discutant joyeusement avec Elinor du montant qu'elle devait lui payer, Jared, Daphnée et Jude devisant de la prestation du garçon et le félicitant à tour de rôle. Seule Cassandre restait silencieuse absorbé par le défilé des nuages à la fenêtre et Sirius pris alors son courage à deux mains pour dire :

'Je voudrais parler à Cassandre...'

Le silence revint instantanément et d'un mouvement unique, les cinq autres sortirent en silence. Une fois seuls, Cassandre laissa exploser ce qu'elle avait en travers de la gorge :

'Comment peux-tu croire aussi facilement ce que Jared t'as dit ?

-Parce que quand Jude culpabilisait tout à l'heure, et je l'ai très bien ressentit. Jared venait de m'expliquer...'

Cassandre s'était levée d'un bon et faisait maintenant les cents pas. Sirius ne comprenait pas l'énervement de la jeune femme, qu'avait-il bien put lui faire dans cette vie ou une autre pour qu'elle le déteste autant ?

'Cassandre, je...je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. J'ai l'impression que mon existence t'es insupportable mais dans le même temps, tu écris des chansons pour moi et...

-Ton existence ne m'est pas insupportable, Sirius. Que veux-tu ?

-Je voudrais simplement que l'on se donne une chance d'être amis. Est-ce si difficile pour toi ?

-...' La jeune femme s'était arrêté et le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. 'Non, mais je ne...

-Oui, je sais. Tu ne veux pas que je te touche...' Sirius soupira avant de reprendre. 'Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je veux bien comprendre que tu as tes raisons. Ça ne me pose aucun problème et je te promets que je ferais attention...

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?' l'interrompit-elle

-Faire quoi ?

-Vouloir te lier d'amitié avec des personnes qui sont dangereuses pour ta propre sécurité, c'est un peu étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

-J'aime le danger,' réplica Sirius en souriant 'je ne pense pas qu'une vie plate et morne vaille la peine d'être vécu. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Hum... je ne sais pas...

-Je vais te faire aimer le danger !'

ooOoo

Cassandre haussa les épaules. Elle pouvait sentir les pensées des autres qui se trouvaient juste derrière la porte. Même si Sirius ne pouvait savoir qu'ils y étaient, pour la jeune femme c'était comme si la conversation n'était pas vraiment privée. En même temps, lorsque l'on trainait avec des vampires, il était rare d'avoir un réel moment seul. Leur esprit était si vaste que Cassandre n'en connaissait toujours pas les limites après 5 000 ans d'existence.

La voix grave de Sirius la ramena à la réalité :

'Quand James saura que je traine avec des vampires, il va être vert !

-Qui est James ?

-Mon meilleur ami... enfin, je pense parce qu'il ne m'envoie pas beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers temps.

-C'est lui le loup-garou ?

-Non, c'est Remus qui n'aime pas la pleine lune ! Sacré Lunar...'

Cassandre observa Sirius se replonger dans quelques souvenirs heureux. Lunar, c'était un drôle de surnom... Elle le lui fit remarquer et Sirius sourit avant de répondre fièrement :

'Surnom de Maraudeur ! Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunar, et Queudver...

-Patmol ?'

Cassandre se sentit bouillir intérieurement, comment avait-elle put être aussi aveugle ? Si elle avait cru que c'était un simple chien c'était parce qu'elle n'entendait pas ses pensées lorsqu'elle l'avait touché, ce qui ne serait pas arrivé avec un animagus normal. Sauf que Sirius n'avait rien de normal, Cassandre ne pouvait entendre les pensées du garçon lorsqu'elle le touchait puisque c'était ses propres souvenirs qui lui échappait dans de tels moments.

Un léger grognement lui parvint de derrière la porte. Sirius n'avait pas put l'entendre, mais Cassandre savait exactement ce qu'il se passait : H.C. avait perdu un pari contre Elinor. Ceci ne fit que renforcer la colère de Cassandre qui voulut se détourner mais la voix suppliante de Sirius s'éleva alors :

'Ne m'en veux pas... Je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer sans que tu t'énerves...'

Comme un poison dans ses veines, les paroles du jeune homme chassèrent la colère de l'esprit de Cassandre et en un instant elle savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Des murmures lui parvinrent depuis l'autre côté de la porte en bois. Le seul mot réellement distinct dans se brouhaha était : Ciwara.

Une vérité sauta alors au visage de Cassandre, la secouant d'un rire nerveux. Sirius fit un pas vers elle, les sourcils froncés :

'Cassie ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ciwara...'

ooOoo

Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de l'année, Sirius se retrouvait à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherche sur un sujet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela le frustrait passablement car il n'était normalement pas du genre à rester plonger dans des bouquins durant ses temps libres. Le problème était que s'il ne comprenait pas rapidement les sautes d'humeur de Cassandre, il allait devenir fou.

La bibliothécaire l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Sirius savait qu'au lycée il aurait probablement tout fait pour sortir avec elle, mais maintenant plus rien ne semblait avoir réellement d'importance que Cassandre. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de remuer des pensées sur la jeune femme, même le Quiddich semblait avoir perdu de son intérêt. Il répondit palmant au sourire de la jeune femme derrière son comptoir et se tourna vers l'une des bornes de recherche libre. Dans l'onglet général, il tapa le mot dont il cherchait désespérément la signification : Ciwara.

Après quelques instants d'attente, rien ne se produisit. Surpris, Sirius regarda autour de lui et vit que la bibliothécaire s'approchait de lui les sourcils froncés. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle dit à voix basse :

'Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous faites des recherches sur les livres de la réserve ?'

Tiens, elle le vouvoyait maintenant, songea Sirius avant de répondre :

'A dire vrai, j'aimerai savoir la signification de ce mot, mais je n'ai pas trouvé dans un dictionnaire de magie classique, alors je me demandait s'il existait des livres sur le sujet...

-Il y en a, mais leur accès est extrêmement règlementé ! Qui vous en a parlé ?'

Sirius allait répondre lorsqu'il vit apparaître derrière la jeune femme Elinor et Daphnée. La première tapota sur l'épaule de la bibliothécaire qui se retourna en sursautant. Dès qu'elle aperçu les deux vampires, l'expression sur le visage changea complètement. Miss Pince s'inclina presque en leur disant bonjour et en leur demandant comment elles allaient. Elinor semblait s'ennuyer ferme, mais répondit tout de même poliment :

'Très bien, merci. Daphnée voulait simplement rendre à Sirius un papier qui est tombé de sa poche lorsqu'ils étaient en cour d'arithmancie ce matin.'

Sirius lança un regard surpris à Daphnée qui souriait chaleureusement en lui tendant un morceaux de parchemin. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit :

_Ce papier est une autorisation pour que tu puisses accéder au livre que tu souhaites. Donne le à la bibliothécaire, elle n'y verra que du feu. ^^_

_P.S : Joue bien ton rôle, Elinor a voulu parier sur ce coup là !_

Sirius referma le papier et le tendit à Miss Pince en souriant :

'Je pensais devoir redemander une autorisation, mais finalement ce ne sera pas la peine !'

Méfiante, la jeune femme se saisit du papier et l'examina avec attention. Daphnée lui lança un clin d'oeil lorsqu'au final Miss Pince dit d'une voix froide :

'Bien, je vois que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est toujours aussi prompt à distribuer des autorisations aux élèves. Je reviens...'

Alors que la bibliothécaire s'éloignait, Elinor grinça des dents tandis que Daphnée était secoué de légers spasmes silencieux qui devaient être des gloussements. Sirius prit alors la parole :

'Elle sait que vous êtes des...

-Non,' la coupa Elinor avant qu'il ne prononce le mot. 'mais elle peut sentir le danger que l'on représente. C'est ton calme en notre présence qui n'est pas normal...

-Hayden n'a pas peur lorsqu'il est avec Jude !

-Ciwara...' murmura la jeune femme en riant soudain.

Sirius sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Qu'avaient-ils tous à parler de Ciwara à tord et à travers? Quelqu'un allait-il lui expliquer ce que cela signifiait à la fin ?

Daphnée agita un papier sous le nez du garçon et Sirius s'en saisit d'un geste rageur.

_Le livre que Miss Pince te rapporte répondra à toutes ces questions. Lis le avec Hayden, lui aussi à le droit de savoir la vérité._

Relevant la tête, il fixa le regard noir et étincelant de la blonde et dit :

'Hayden sait que...' Daphnée secoua la tête. 'Et c'est à moi de le lui dire ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé.' fit Elinor 'Hayden se doute bien que quelque chose cloche, mais Jude veut qu'il puisse choisir en ayant toutes les cartes en main.'

Sirius aurait aimé savoir ce que devait choisir Hayden, mais le retour de la bibliothécaire l'en empêcha.

'Voici votre livre, vous avez une semaine pour le rapporter. S'il n'est pas revenu d'ici là, les conséquences risquent d'être terrible.

-Ne vous en faites pas,' fit Elinor. 'Je suis certaine que Sirius va retourner directement dans sa chambre pour le lire !'

Sirius remarqua le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et lança un coup d'œil à Daphnée qui lui fit un sourire espiègle. Il prit le livre des mains de la bibliothécaire et leur dit au revoir avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, Sirius trouva Hayden qui regardait l'air amorphe le défilé des paysages par la fenêtre. La déprime de son ami devenait de plus en plus alarmante et Sirius soupira avant de s'écrouler dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Hayden se retourna l'air morose et Sirius capta le regard vide de son ami.

'Il faut qu'on discute d'un truc...' voyant que le garçon ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, Sirius décida d'employer les grand moyens '… à propos de Jude.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Elle va bien au moins ?

-Oui, oui, calme-toi ! J'ai dit ça pour avoir ton attention, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Sirius ?

-Je voudrais savoir ce que tu sais sur Jude et sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle de classe.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ? C'était il y a un siècle et Jude est partie. Pourquoi veux-tu me torturer avec...

-Parce que je peux peut-être t'aider à la récupérer ! Mais pour ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de ta coopération. Ils ne sont jamais facile à cerner...

-Très bien...' Hayden sembla faire un effort de concentration surhumain puis entama son récit. 'Quand tu es partit, nous avons discuté comme d'habitude. Le truc c'est que je me suis emballé et je l'ai embrassé. C'était pas la première fois que j'embrassais une fille, mais là c'était tellement différent de se que j'avais put expérimenté avant, je ne pourrais même pas te décrire ce que j'ai ressentit. J'étais heureux parce que Jude réagissait plutôt bien au début, ses lèvres sont...

-Passe moi les détails, tu risques de chercher tes mots et on a pas toute la semaine.

-Bien... Là où il y a eu un problème, c'est quand je me suis mit à songer que j'aimerai l'avoir entièrement à moi. Tu te rends compte, une petite semaine que je la connaissait et déjà je voulais lui faire l'amour ! Je pense que Jude a du le sentir et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est écartée. Après, tout est devenu noir un instant et puis un grand coup à résonné dans ma tête comme si un cognard m'avait percuté... Vraiment pas agréable. Je suppose que j'ai oublié le moment où Jude m'a dit de dégager et qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi... Trop traumatisant...

-Tu ne te souviens pas que j'ai débarqué dans la pièce ?

-Si, Jude est partie avec Cassandre qui était probablement allé te chercher pour me réconforté après coup.'

Sirius n'en revenait pas, Hayden était complètement à côté de la plaque. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le blond pris la parole en premier :

'Pourquoi tu voulais que je te raconte tout ça ?

-Parce que ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça, la fin en tout cas...

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien...'

Et Sirius entreprit de raconter sa version des faits en faisant attention de ne pas évoquer la nature réelle de Jude. Finalement, Hayden dit l'air plutôt surpris :

'Alors le fait que j'ai eu envie de lui sauter dessus n'aurait en fait été que ses sentiments à elle ?

-Ouais...

-Mais c'est génial !

-Pardon ? Je viens de te dire qu'elle a faillit te tuer et toi tu me dis que c'est génial ?

-Je ne suis pas mort... mais ça veux dire qu'elle m'aime bien au final !

-Je pense qu'elle t'aime plus que bien...' murmura Sirius en regardant son ami qui avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs. Il continua plus fort. 'Ecoute, avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise, il y a encore deux choses dont je voudrais te parler.

-Lesquelles ?

-Tout d'abord, as-tu une idée de pourquoi Jude à de tels pouvoirs ?

-Non, mais si elle n'a pas jugé utile de m'en parler, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir...

-Et si elle m'avait dit que je pouvais te le dire, voudrais-tu savoir ?

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait pendant tes 15 jours de léthargie ?' s'écria Sirius 'Que je me suis tourné les pouces à te regarder déprimer ?

-Non, désolé...' fit Hayden l'air penaud. Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta 'Jude est une créature magique, et vu les pinces que tu prends pour aborder le sujet, ça doit pas être du joli. De toute façon, je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, même si c'était une chimère alors je peux tout entendre je pense...

-Très bien...'

_Ce chapitre était dédicacé aux fans de la série de Stephenie Meyer (surtout le passage où Sirius demande son âge à Jared ^^). Au départ, je voulais qu'il pose la question à Cassandre, mais s'aurait vraiment été trop télécopier... Après tout, je le dit et le répette, cette fic n'est pas Twilight version Harry Potter !_

_A vos reviews !_

_DarwiOdrade_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thoughts Of a Dying Atheist est probablement l'une des chansons de Muse que je préfère. Quoi qu'il en soit, on est dans le chapitre des révélations, alors surtout à la fin si vous n'avez pas compris un truc n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions !_

_Bisous_

_DarwiOdrade_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 5: Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist

Sirius expliqua à Hayden tout ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de musique - en passant sous silence l'histoire de l'ami loup-garou - jusqu'à la partie où Cassandre avait prononcé le mot de 'Ciwara'.

'Tchiouara ?' demanda Hayden

-C'est le dernier sujet dont je voudrais te parler. Daphnée dit que nous devons lire ce livre ensemble pour comprendre ce que Ciwara signifie, elle semblait penser que tu étais aussi concerné.

-Très bien, il dit quoi ce bouquin ?

-J'en sais rien, mais avant de commencer, tu n'as pas de question ni de remarques sur ce que je viens de te raconter ?

-Pas de commentaires, juste une question... J'ai vraiment été à l'ouest seulement pendant 15 jours ? On dirait que tu as appris autant de chose qu'en un siècle !'

Sirius rit jaune et se pencha sur la première page de l'ouvrage intitulé : _**'Cinq millénaires de Religion, tome 2 : Animisme et premiers dieux'**_

Hayden c'était déplacé pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de Sirius. Observant l'écriture à la graphique baroque, il murmura :

'Il a quel âge ce bouquin ?

-Aucune idée, la date et la signature de l'auteur semblent avoir été effacés... regarde !' répondit Sirius en désignant le bas de la préface. 'Tu arrives à comprendre ce qui est écrit ? J'arrive pas à reconnaître la langue...

-Moi non plus... va plus loin pour voir. J'espère que le reste du bouquin est plus compréhensible...'

Sirius tourna quelques pages et arriva à ce qui semblait être une table des matières. Elle aussi était apparemment écrite dans une langue que les garçons ne pouvaient comprendre. Hayden soupira :

'Tu penses qu'il y a un glossaire à la fin ?

-C'est pas marqué dans la table des matières, mais ça ne coute rien de regarder...'

Le jeune homme tourna l'intégralité des pages et arrivant à la fin du livre, Sirius posa son doigt sur un mot écrit en gros caractère qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer en disant :

'Je suppose que ça veux dire glossaire, mais je n'arrive pas à lire...

-Moi non plus... Par Merlin, comment il fonctionne ce livre ?'

Le livre s'échappa alors des mains de Sirius et se mit à flotter dans les airs en tournant sur lui même fermé. Après quelques tours, le volume se posa à plat sur le sol, ouvert au début de l'introduction. D'entre les pages sortit un rayon lumineux dont la couleur violette colora l'ensemble de la pièce. Sous les yeux des deux garçons apparut une femme dont la parure moyenâgeuse richement ornée la faisait ressembler à une reine. Ses trais fins exprimait un mélange de moquerie et de colère. Elle prit la parole d'une voix profonde et chaleureuse :

'Je suis Morgane, auteur et gardienne du présent volume.' elle se tourna vers Hayden 'Posez la question que vous souhaitez et j'y répondrais, mais je vous pris de ne pas invoquer Merlin... Il n'a idée de l'existence du présent ouvrage.

-Vous... vous êtes _la_ Morgane de la table ronde ?' s'exclama Sirius.

-Si table ronde il y a, elle est de mon frère... Jamais Arthur ne laisserait femme, si puissante fut-elle, siéger à la table d'un homme.

-Par Mer...' souffla Hayden

-Noble enchanteresse,' le coupa Sirius voyant Morgane froncer les sourcils 'nous aimerions connaître la signification d'un terme : Ciwara.'

La jeune femme sourit en entendant le mot. Sous ses pieds, les pages se tournèrent rapidement de quelques pages. Elle reprit alors la parole :

'Nombreux sont les noms donnés à cette puissance aussi ancienne que l'humanité, mais aucun ne la définit avec autant de précision que le peuple né de son essence : les Ciwara.' Dans les mains de la fée apparurent deux masques en forme de gazelle finement taillés dans une pièce de bois unique. 'Cette œuvre représente l'unité à deux visages qui caractérise la puissance des Ciwara. Chaque membre de la tribu était attaché à un autre par un lien indestructible qui augmentait l'énergie de leur âme.

-Une sorte d'âme sœur, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais le Ciwara est bien plus sombre. La force n'est ni contrôlable, ni évitable et l'énergie du peuple a connu une dispersion rapide.

-Pourquoi cela ?' demanda Hayden

-Ne connaissez-vous donc pas la théorie énergétique de l'âme ?' les deux garçons secouèrent la tête en cœur et Morgane soupira l'air ennuyée. Sous ses pieds, les pages revinrent en arrière tandis qu'elle continuait son discours 'Ce que nous appelons âme n'est en réalité qu'un courant d'énergie dont la puissance augmente au cours des différentes incarnations.' Le bruissement des pages tournantes meublait les silences du discours de l'enchanteresse. 'La vie est définie par une augmentation de l'énergie d'une âme. Or, dans une vie la quantité d'énergie accumulée est limitée, ce qui expliue la mort de tout être vivant. Dans le cas des Ciwara, le lien qui unis les inséparables augmente rapidement leur niveau énergétique imposant une mort prématurée au partenaire ayant l'âme la plus forte.'

Sirius fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas bien ce que cela impliquait dans leur cas précis. Ce fut Hayden qui posa la question, l'air soudain paniqué :

'Et cette théorie s'applique aussi sur des créatures immortelles ? Je veux dire, prenons par exemple des vampires...

-Des abominations !' siffla Morgane 'Les créatures voient leur énergie coupée du cycle de vie et ils sont condamnés à exister pour un corps unique pour l'éternité.

-Leurs étranges capacités sont-elles dues à une accumulation plus importante d'énergie dans leur corps que pour un humain normal ?' demanda Sirius

-Oui, je vois que vos interrogations sont plus pertinentes que celles de votre ami.

-Elle parlerait de potions, je saurais quoi poser comme question pertinente !' grogna Hayden dans un murmure que seul Sirius put entendre. 'Les forces du mal, c'est pas mon domaine...'

-La dernière fois que l'on fit appel à mes services,' continua Morgane l'air soudain songeur, 'la damoiselle me posa des questions si précises qu'il ne me fut point aisé de combler toute ses interrogations... son savoir semblait bien supérieur au mien.

-Cette jeune femme avait-elle des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs ?

-Bélénos m'en garde, aucune créature ne peut toucher mon livre. De plus, la jeune femme avait de longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux étaient du vert le plus fin.' levant un sourcil en voyant le visage de Sirius, Morgane demanda alors 'Cette damoiselle serait-elle de vos connaissances ?

-Et bien...' commença Hayden, candide.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.' le coupa Sirius. 'Je voudrais connaître les réponses que vous avez put lui apporter.

-Je vois que vous êtes aussi prudents qu'elle quand à votre identité...

-Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de contrer vos tentatives de possessions.' s'empressa de l'interrompre le garçon aux cheveux noirs 'Morgane est morte et vous ne la ferez pas revivre. Maintenant répondez moi !

-A la bonne heure, je ne suis pas entre les main d'un novice... La jeune femme posa des centaines de questions mais toutes étaient des formulations différentes de la même interrogation : Existe-t-il puissance suffisamment importante pour occire un dieu ?'

ooOoo

Eerie whispers

Trapped beneath my pillow,

Won't let me sleep

Your memories

And I know your in this room

I'm sure I heard you sigh

Floating in between

Where our worlds collide

Scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

It scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

ooOoo

Cassandre détestait le regard suppliant que Jude lui lançait en cet instant. Même si elle n'avait eut accès aux pensées de la rouquine, Cassandre n'aurait pas eu le moindre mal à comprendre ce que voulait la jeune femme. Jude pensait que si Cassandre parlait de nouveau à Sirius cela lui permettrait de pouvoir revoir Hayden, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux noisette n'avait pas prévu son embargo de si tôt. Jude devait retenir la leçon et mieux contrôler ses sentiments si elle ne voulait pas réellement faire du mal au blond. Pour la centième fois depuis la veille, Jude dit d'une voix suppliante :

'Je t'en prie...

-Non ! Tu sais très bien que Jared n'a pas été totalement franc avec Sirius et que le choc aurait pu tuer Hayden.

-Mais je m'en suis rendu compte avant et...

-Tu t'es surtout rendu compte que j'arrivais !

-Pff... combien de temps tu vas m'empêcher de le voir ?

-Encore un siècle ou deux, le temps que ma colère s'apaise !'

Cassandre sortit de la chambre, ne supportant plus les gémissement de son amie. Jude était réellement amoureuse de Hayden et souffrait de la séparation. L'état de la rouquine avait un effet dévastateur sur l'humeur de Cassandre qui avait tenu une semaine pour le principe, mais ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Dans un murmure, elle appela :

'Daphnée...'

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds apparu instantanément devant elle, une flamme malicieuse brillant au fond de ses yeux noirs. Cassandre soupira et engagea la conversation en utilisant le langage des signes que Jude n'avait pas encore appris et dont les bruissements seraient incompréhensibles :

_-J'ai besoin de ta vision, la mienne est trop flou..._

_-Ma vision est aussi flou que la tienne. Tu hésites et ton indécision brouille notre avenir à tous._

_-Focalise toi sur Jude..._

_-A l'heure où je te parle, Hayden connait la nature de Jude ainsi que le lien qui les unis. Qu'il choisisse mortalité ou immortalité n'a plus de grande importance pour toi maintenant, car tu ne pourras plus les séparer._ Daphnée sourit au soupir que poussa Cassandre. _Ah! Déjà ton chemin s'éclaircit, n'ai crainte de la malédiction, les Ciwara s'attendent dans les vies suivantes... _

_-Je n'ai plus le choix, c'est ça ?_ Daphnée sourit à nouveau avec une grande compassion. _Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?_

_-Le chemin le plus long est celui de la vérité._

'Va les chercher...' murmura Cassandre

Rentrant à nouveau dans la chambre, la jeune femme aux yeux verts déclara d'un ton sans appel :

'Habille toi...'

Trois minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient assises sur un banc dans l'un des parcs de l'université. Jude semblait s'ennuyer ferme et Cassandre conserva le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Sirius et Hayden qui approchaient.

'Je te laisse, soit sage...'

Elle embrassa Jude sur la joue et se dirigea vers Sirius qui montrait le banc à Hayden. Le visage du blond s'éclaircit à l'instant où il vit le visage de Jude. Lorsqu'il passa à hauteur de Cassandre, il murmura un merci plein de soulagement.

Avec étonnement, Cassandre demanda à Sirius :

'Lui as-tu tout raconté ?

-Presque, je n'ai pas précisé que tu étais la seule suffisamment sadique pour vouloir retenir Jude prisonnière plus d'une semaine.

-Merci de m'exposer ton point de vue sur ma conduite avec autant de clarté... Es-tu vraiment certain de vouloir devenir ami avec moi ?

-Hum... c'est une bonne question. Je dois être un peu maso, mais oui !'

Cassandre sentit les pensées de Jude et se retourna d'un coup, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il se passait entre les deux. La voix de Sirius l'interrompit :

'Laisse-les vivre, Hayden est un grand garçon et se n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre l'âme sœur !'

Elle hocha la tête, impossible de résister aux affirmations du jeune homme. C'était comme s'il lui donnait un ordre qu'elle suivait fidèlement à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Tout à coup, Cassandre fronça les sourcils et dit en se tournant vers Sirius :

'Comment sais-tu pour...

-Les Ciwara ?' fini le garçon en souriant 'Une vieille connaissance à toi m'a un peu éclaircit sur le vocabulaire.' Cassandre leva un sourcil 'Morgane, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-J'aurais du brûler ce bouquin après l'avoir lu. Il est plein d'inepties subjectives et de raccourcis simplistes...

-Et bien, et bien... Perso, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt intéressant.

-Cette pipelette t'as parler de choses que tu aurais mieux fait d'ignorer. Ces savoirs sont trop dangereux...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais le danger !' s'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire.

La désinvolture du jeune homme révoltait Cassandre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver superbe et désirable lorsqu'il riait. Tout le reste n'avait plus vraiment d'importance et ses peurs s'envolaient l'espace d'un instant.

'Maudite malédiction...' murmura-t-elle les dents serrées.

Sirius s'arrêta de marcher un instant et la dévisagea. Cassandre sentit une chaleur monter sur ses joues, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'avait plus rougit depuis... depuis... depuis quand déjà ? Cassandre soupira, le temps qu'elle passait avec Sirius n'arrangeait pas ses souvenirs qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à du gruyère.

'Pourquoi soupir-tu ?

-Parce que j'ai peur...'

Les mots étaient sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoique se soit. Cassandre s'arrêta de marcher en portant une main à sa bouche. Le processus s'accélérait-il ? La sortant à nouveau de ses pensées, Sirius s'exclama :

'Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours voulu savoir, pourquoi personne n'appelle H.C. par son prénom ?

-Parce que Humphrey Clarence n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Heureusement, Elinor lui a rapidement trouvé un pseudonyme officiel... Elle préfère l'appeler Clay quand ils sont tout les deux, mais ne leur dit pas que je te l'ai dit, c'est supposé être un secret entre eux-deux.

-Comment es-tu au courant alors ?

-J'ai les oreilles assez longues... J'entends des choses que je ne suis pas supposer entendre.

-Et cela ne t'attire jamais d'ennuis ?

-Non, j'ai appris à tenir ma langue avec le temps.

-Avec le temps...' répéta Sirius soudain songeur. Cassandre le dévisagea et il continua en se tournant vers elle. 'C'est vrai que depuis la guerre de Troie, tu as eu le temps !' Cassandre s'arrêta de marcher pour la deuxième fois.

-Comment diable peux-tu savoir que j'étais à Troie ?

-Et bien, j'ai fait mes petites recherches et Cassandre était la fille de Priam, non?

-Il y a eu des centaines de Cassandre par la suite. La fille de Priam n'a pas l'exclusivité du prénom...

-Oui, mais j'ai eu des cours sur les vampires et je sait que si Jared te respecte comme il le fait c'est entre autre parce qu'il est plus jeune que toi. Et des Cassandre de plus de 3000 ans, il n'y en a pas tant que ça.'

Perspicace, trop au goût de Cassandre qui se remit à marcher en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Le sourire sur le visage du garçon la fit soudain fondre. Perspicace et irrésistible par dessus le marché ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'éloigner ? Cassandre sentait que tôt ou tard elle finirait par craquer, et la colère forma une boule dans son ventre tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

ooOoo

And I know the moment's near

And there's nothing you can do

Look through a faithless eyes

Are you afraid to die ?

ooOoo

Sirius sentit son sourire s'effacer tandis qu'il voyait les larmes perler aux coins des yeux de Cassandre qui avait accélérer le pas sans prévenir. Les changements d'humeurs de la jeune femme étaient toujours aussi violents et prenaient Sirius au dépourvu. La voir pleurer était une véritable torture pour le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas la raison des larmes et ne savait comment y remédier. Cassandre lui avait interdit de la toucher, mais Sirius avait un mal fou à se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras quand il la voyait dans cet état.

Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Sirius rattrapa Cassandre et lui saisit le poignet, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Le défilement de paysages et de visages recommença, aussi rapide que la dernière fois. Sirius entendit la voix suppliante et apeurée de Cassandre raisonner dans sa tête :

'Lâche moi, Sirius !'

Instinctivement, il ouvrit sa main. Alors qu'il sentait la main de la jeune femme lui échapper, il murmura :

'Reste...'

Et lorsqu'il revint à lui, Cassandre se trouvait devant lui, toujours pleurant doucement. Sirius la regarda l'air peiné et murmura :

'Excuse moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès... Qui étaient toutes ces personnes ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu ne les connais pas ?

-Je les connaissait.

-Tu avais oublié que...

-Non, Sirius. J'ai oublié à l'instant où ta main à touché mon bras...

-Allons nous asseoir, tu trembles comme une feuille.'

Sirius désigna le banc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur leur route. Il ne repris la parole qu'une fois certain que Cassandre était bien installée et un peu plus calme.

'Pourtant tu as embrassé Jude tout à l'heure, tu n'oublies rien avec elle, si ?

-Non...

-Et tu n'oublierais rien si j'étais Hayden ?

-Oui...

-C'est parce que nous sommes liés, n'est-ce pas ?' Cassandre hocha légèrement la tête. 'Morgane disait que le lien qui unissait deux Ciwara augmentait de façon exponentielle l'énergie de leur âme accélérant la mort du plus puissant des deux. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et plus la différence entre les deux âmes est grande plus le processus est rapide...

-Hum... Sauf que dans le cas des vampires, l'énergie est bloquée dans le corps et ne peut plus augmenter.' Cassandre hocha la tête en regardant ailleurs. 'Il leur est donc impossible de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non...

-Alors pour stopper le processus d'oubli, il te suffirait de faire de moi un vampire et on aurait l'éternité pour apprendre à se connaître !

-Les choses ne sont pas si simples, Sirius... je... je ne suis pas un vampire...'

ooOoo

'Cause it scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

It scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

ooOoo

Sirius avait ouvert de grands yeux lorsqu'elle avait prononcer ces mots avec difficulté. Sa mémoire avait beau être un gruyère, Cassandre se souvenait tout de même de qui elle était et de ce qu'elle était. La jeune femme croisa le regard curieux de Sirius qui attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à lui en dire plus. Les paroles de Daphnée lui revinrent en mémoire :

_Le chemin le plus long est celui de la vérité..._

Prenant une grande inspiration, Cassandre demanda doucement à Sirius :

'Morgane t'a-t-elle parlé des dieux ?

-Non, elle a juste évoqué la question sans réponse que tu lui avais posé.

-Encore à vouloir apprendre des choses qui ne la regarde pas. J'aurais du brûler ce livre...' Cassandre ferma les yeux pour rassembler les brides de souvenir qui lui restait. 'Sais-tu comment nait un dieu, Sirius ?

-Lorsqu'un humain à atteint un certain niveau dans l'énergie que son âme peut emmagasiner, il se réincarne en dieu ?' hasarda le jeune homme

-Précisément...' fit Cassandre en regardant le sol. 'mais pas n'importe quel niveau d'énergie... le maximum.'

Sirius attendait patiemment qu'elle continu, Cassandre pouvait sentir l'impatience du garçon sans même avoir accès à ses pensées. Après un temps, elle finit par murmurer :

'Sais-tu comment meurt un dieu, Sirius ?_'_

Cassandre regarda le visage de Sirius devenir de plus en plus pâle. La voix du garçon s'éleva alors, rauque et lointaine :

'La nuit de la rentrée, j'ai fait un rêve assez étrange... dans ce rêve, tu parlais du fait que Hélène était l'incarnation d'Aphrodite et qu'elle était morte...'

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se recourbèrent en un sourire moqueur. Cassandre ne se souvenait plus d'avoir parler d'Hélène à qui que se soit, mais elle arrivait quand même à se souvenir d'être aller observer Sirius dormir le soir de la rentrée. Elle avait voulut poser une main sur le front du garçon alors pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle avait perdu des souvenirs.

'Tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais ça n'a pas d'importance... Hélène était liée à Paris envers et contre tous, tu sais ?

-Oui, mais... je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Et bien, c'est ça qui l'a tuée...'

Lorsque Cassandre releva la tête pour regarder Sirius qui était silencieux, elle trouva le garçon en état de choc. Il fallait s'y attendre, la plupart des humains ne croyaient plus vraiment en l'existence de tels entités alors leur annoncer qu'il étaient en face d'un de leur représentant semblait improbable, Cassandre n'osa même pas songer à ce qu'il se serait passé si elle lui avait annoncé de but en blanc la nouvelle. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir connu les conséquences il y a fort longtemps, mais une fois de plus, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

'Ciwara...' murmura Sirius. Il releva soudain la tête vers Cassandre qui tenta de le rassurer par un sourire. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était rauque et pleine d'appréhension. 'Et qu'arrive-t-il à l'âme d'un dieu lorsqu'il meurt ?

-Elle disparaît...' répondit Cassandre, sans la moindre hésitation, car elle attendait la question. 'Elle se disloque et l'on en retrouve plus aucune trace...

-Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait une accumulation d'énergie qui disparaitrait totalement une fois qu'elle aurait atteint son maximum ? C'est contre tous les principes élémentaires... c'est... c'est impossible !

-Calme toi !' s'écria Cassandre.

Sirius s'était levé d'un bon et regardait tantôt Cassandre avec incrédulité, tantôt dans le vide réfléchissant intensément. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, Cassandre se leva à son tour et toucha l'espace d'un millième de seconde le bras du garçon, lui donnant une décharge de souvenir suffisamment forte pour le distraire.

Il était tellement plus simple de conserver son calme lorsque l'on devait temporiser la panique d'un autre, songea Cassandre. Pour finir de rassurer Sirius qui revenait peu à peu à lui, Cassandre murmura :

'Daphnée a une théorie sur le devenir de cette énergie...'

It scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

It scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello hello,_

_Le chapitre 6 expose la théorie de Daphnée. Comme je n'ai pas eu de question sur le chapitre d'avant, je présume que tout étais clair pour vous jusque là. Bon si vous connaissez vos cours de chimie, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à comprendre. ENJOY ! ^^_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 6: Time is running out

La théorie de Daphnée était simple à comprendre lorsque l'on s'y connaissait en potion, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius. Après la seconde tentative de Jared d'expliquer les pensées de la blonde, Sirius l'arrêta d'un geste en s'écriant :

'J'y comprend que dalle à tes équations réactionnelles !'

Daphnée tira alors sur la manche du garçon à la peau sombre et lui prit la main. Jared dit alors :

'Daphnée suggère qu'on demande à Hayden d'expliquer les équations à Sirius...

-Elle aurait pas put le dire avant ?' s'impatienta Sirius. 'Ça va faire deux heures que je galère et...

-Calme toi, Sirius.' murmura Cassandre à son oreille. 'Daphnée devait laisser Hayden et Jude en paix le temps qu'ils choisissent. Ils sont en chemin pour nous rejoindre à l'instant où je te parle... De plus, cette proposition n'avait de sens qu'à partir du moment où je prenais la décision de ne pas m'y opposer. Daphnée ne voit pas l'avenir absolu, elle arrive à percevoir l'ensemble des chemins possibles en fonction des décisions de chacun. C'est un exercice que nous pouvons tous réaliser, mais seulement dans le champ restreint de ce que nous connaissons. Daphnée n'a aucune limite et il lui arrive bien souvent de ne pouvoir expliquer ses visions.'

La voix de Cassandre était si douce qu'elle agissait comme un tranquillisant sur Sirius, qui avait retrouvé tout son calme quand la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit sur Jude qui tenait Hayden par la main. Cette vision fit un pincement au cœur de Sirius car il songea que se serait probablement une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire avec Cassandre. Une fois dans la pièce, le blond lâcha rapidement la main de la rouquine et se dirigea directement vers Cassandre les sourcils froncé. Sirius se leva d'un bon, de peur que son ami ne la frappe, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta en levant une main dans sa direction :

'Reste où tu es, Hayden ne me veux pas de mal. Il sait parfaitement ce qui arriverait, s'il me touchait...' fit-elle en souriant, elle regarda ensuite le jeune homme qui lui faisait face droit dans les yeux. 'Tu as pris ta décision,' ce n'était pas une question mais simplement une constatation, 'ne t'attend pas à recevoir ma bénédiction, je ne suis pas la mère de Jude...

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant, seulement de la laisser partir.'

Sirius remarqua le nuage de déstabilisation passer dans le regard vert de Cassandre. Avait-elle été surprise de la demande de Hayden ? Sirius s'y était attendu car il savait que son ami choisirait l'immortalité plutôt que d'infliger la moindre souffrance à Jude. Cassandre dissimula si vite son état d'esprit qu'Hayden ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué alors qu'il attendait la réponse de la jeune femme.

'A deux conditions...' murmura-t-elle finalement.

-Lesquelles ?' la coupa Hayden heureux de ne pas avoir de refus absolu.

-La première est que vous attendiez jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire en y réfléchissant posément.

-Mais, on... !' Jude saisit la main d'Hayden et secouant doucement la tête. 'Très bien, mais je ne pense pas que ma décision aura changé d'ici là. Qu'elle est ta seconde requête ?

-Pourrais-tu expliquer ces formules à Sirius ?' fit Cassandre tout sourire en montrant d'une main les feuilles éparses sur la table à laquelle ils étaient tous assis.

ooOoo

I think I'm drownin', asphyxiating

I wanna break this spell, that you've created

Your something beautiful, a contradiction

I wanna play the game, I want the friction

You will be the death of me

Yes, you will be the death of me...

ooOoo

Deux heures et un diner plus tard, Sirius retournait à sa chambre en ayant enfin compris la théorie de Daphnée que Hayden avait beaucoup simplifiée pour lui :

Dans toute réaction, il fallait que les substrats aient suffisamment d'énergie pour réagir et former des produits. Ainsi, l'augmentation de l'énergie des âmes étaient simplement un moyen d'accéder à une réaction et de former un produit. L'énergie ne disparaissait donc pas, elle se transformait en une chose totalement nouvelle, si différente que l'on n'arrivait pas à la percevoir.

Ce qui gênait Sirius dans tout cela n'était pas tant la théorie en elle-même, qui semblait plutôt rassurante, mais la façon dont Daphnée en parlait. C'était comme si Cassandre était un moyen pour elle de vérifier si ce qu'elle prévoyait était exact. Sirius avait toujours cru que les vampires étaient sous la tutelle de la jeune femme aux cheveux noisette car elle était leur ainée, pourtant il pouvait dire maintenant que chacun d'eux ne restait que parce qu'ils y trouvaient leur compte.

ooOoo

Bury it, I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

The time is running out

The time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out

ooOoo

Le jeune homme poussa tranquillement la porte de sa chambre totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Cassandre sourit et se glissa dans la pièce à sa suite sans faire le moindre bruit. Sirius semblait tellement prit par ses réflexions qu'il aurait put être suivit par quelqu'un de mal intentionné sans s'en apercevoir.

Amusée par la situation, Cassandre décida de la faire durée. Elle regarda donc dans le plus grand silence Sirius partir dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de le suivre pour avoir une très bonne image de ce qu'il faisait, chaque goutte d'eau qui rebondissait sur le corps du garçon émettait un léger tintement que les oreilles de Cassandre percevait comme un signal radar. Il lui était alors extrêmement simple de reformer l'image du corps humide du garçon dans sa tête. La jeune femme dut se brider pour que son observation ne vire pas au voyeurisme. Le corps de Sirius était digne des héros de la guerre de Troie, mais à l'époque, Cassandre n'avait fait qu'observer l'anatomie humaine et sa diversité afin de pouvoir la classer. La gêne qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ne lui était pas familière, pourtant elle savait que c'était proche de ce que pouvait ressentir Jude lorsqu'elle était seule avec Hayden. Cassandre aurait voulu pouvoir toucher le corps de Sirius, le sentir contre elle chaud et rassurant.

Cassandre grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau se couper, sa vision devenant soudain très flou. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de la porte de la salle de bain et attendit sans bruit que Sirius sorte. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit peu après laissant s'échapper de la salle de bain un nuage de vapeur. Sirius passa devant Cassandre sans remarquer sa présence, il portait pour unique vêtement un pantalon ample de fine cotonnade noire qui volait à chacun de ses pas. La jeune femme ne réussi pas à s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était totalement nu sous la fine toile. Cassandre se retrouva à quelques centimètre du dos de Sirius à l'instant où l'idée lui parvint au cerveau. D'une main, elle frôla la clavicule du jeune homme en remontant dans son cou jusqu'à son oreille où elle murmura d'une voix douce :

'Bouh... '

Sirius sursauta si violemment que Cassandre due faire un effort pour éviter tout contact entre leurs deux corps. Elle se réfugia près de la fenêtre en riant de la tête que faisait le garçon en la découvrant. Les sourcils froncés, il dit d'une voix inquiète :

'Comment es-tu entrée ?

-Par la porte lorsque tu l'as ouverte en entrant.' réplica Cassandre en savourant l'expression de surprise grandir sur le visage de Sirius.

-Tu... je... tu aurais due me prévenir,' fit-il en avançant 'avant que je ne parte sous la...

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, ton odeur la plus agréable est toujours celle que tu dégages en sortant de la douche.' Cassandre l'avait rejoint et se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds pour emplir ses poumons de l'odeur enivrante. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura l'extrémité de la mâchoire inférieure de Sirius avant de redescendre vers son torse en murmurant 'Et puis, c'était intéressant à...'

ooOoo

I wanted freedom, bound and restricted

I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation

You never dreamed of breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me...

ooOoo

Sirius regardait les yeux de Cassandre qui suivait le mouvement de ses doigts qu'il pouvait sentir effleurer son torse nu, laissant une trainée brulante sur leur passage. Le sourire qui apparu au coin des lèvre de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle laissa sa dernière phrase en suspens eu l'effet d'une étincelle sur une nappe de pétrole et Sirius sentit tout son corps prendre feu. Cassandre dut ressentir la chaleur car elle releva la tête vers lui en souriant de plus belle.

Ce n'est que quand il vit les milliers de visages et de paysages défiler devant ses yeux clos qu'il compris que les lèvres de Cassandre étaient posées sur les siennes. Sirius ne savait pas si c'était elle ou lui qui avait embrassé l'autre, mais il l'interrompit brutalement. Cassandre le regarda avec des yeux tristes et étonnés.

'Me suis-je trompé en pensant que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

-Non,' fit Sirius 'mais ce que je veux à moins d'importance que tes souvenirs... en tout cas c'est ce que tu semblais penser jusqu'à maintenant.'

Cassandre sourit doucement en regardant dans le vide. Quand ses yeux revinrent à Sirius, elle dit à voix basse:

'Quoi que je fasse, je finirai par tout oublier petit à petit. Ma mémoire est déjà trop endommagé pour que je puisse me souvenir de façon clair la façon dont j'ai rencontré Jude, c'était il y a moins de cinquante ans. Bientôt, il ne me restera plus que les souvenirs des dernières années et je serais incapable de me rappeler ce que je suis réellement. Elinor, H.C., Daphnée et Jared sortiront alors de ma vie et tu seras le seul à te souvenir qu'ils ont jamais existé... Je serais une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !'

Le sourire joyeux qui ornait le visage de Cassandre sonnait faux. Il savait que cela accélérerait le processus, pourtant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre son cœur. Les images défilèrent quelques instants devant ses yeux et finirent par s'arrêter.

Cassandre endormie, Sirius l'avait portée sur son lit et l'avait regardée dormir jusqu'à ce que de légers coups retentissent à la porte. Il alla ouvrir en songeant que c'était probablement Hayden qui avait oublié sa clef. La porte s'ouvrit sur Elinor dont les yeux sombres brillaient dans le noir.

'Bonsoir.' murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-Salut.' répondit Sirius plutôt sèchement. 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te dire qu'Hayden va rester avec Jude cette nuit. Daphnée m'a dit de te prévenir qu'H.C. les surveille, elle m'a aussi dit que je pourrais répondre aux questions que tu te poses.'

Sirius s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Il partit quelques instant dans la salle de bain enfiler quelque chose d'un peu plus décent et chaud puis revint. Elinor était toujours debout au centre de la pièce et observait l'air calculateur Cassandre qui dormait dans le lit du garçon. Lorsque Sirius arriva à sa hauteur, elle murmura :

'Daphnée avait raison, elle est magnifique lorsqu'elle dort...

-C'est la première fois que tu vois Cassandre dormir ?

-De cette façon ci, oui. Le sommeil de Cassandre n'est pas le même que le tiens...' Elinor se tourna vers l'un des fauteuils et toujours en murmurant, fit 'Allons nous asseoir, la nuit risque d'être longue.'

Sirius suivit la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de nuit avec une légère hésitation. Il aurait voulu rester près de Cassandre pour veiller son sommeil. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Elinor dit en s'asseillant :

'N'ai aucune crainte, elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux avant que le soleil se lève. Tu as du temps pour m'écouter...

-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?' la coupa Sirius toujours debout.

-Six mois,' le jeune homme s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elinor ajouta, 'un an dans le meilleur des cas...

-C'est Daphnée qui te l'a dit ?

-Non, mais je compare son état d'avancement avec celui d'Hélène...

-Comment peux-tu... ? Tu n'étais pas née à ce moment là, si ?

-Je suis née en 1100, durant les 23 années de ma vie humaine, l'on m'a toujours loué pour mon excellente mémoire. Une fois devenue vampire, il me suffit de toucher un être vivant pour connaître l'intégralité de son passé comme si je l'avais vécu. Les souvenirs de Cassandre sont miens depuis de nombreuses années, et des choses qu'elle a maintenant totalement oublié sont encore vives dans mon esprit.

-Et Hélène de Troie était dans la même situation... Six mois, c'est si peu... Ne peut-on ralentir le processus ?

-Une fois qu'elle aura oublié l'ensemble de sa vie avant de te rencontrer, son état stagnera durant plusieurs semaines. Je ne peux te dire avec certitude leur nombre, mais sache que durant cette période, elle se mettra à dormir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle n'ouvre plus les yeux.' Sirius plongea sa tête dans ses mains se sentant soudain fatigué et misérable. 'Si tu souhaites ralentir le processus, il te faut arriver le plus rapidement possible à cette état stagnant...

-Quoi !?' s'exclama Sirius en relevant la tête.

-Une fois qu'elle aura tout oublié, Cassandre sera devenue quasiment humaine et si tu arrives à stimuler son cerveau, le sommeil viendra plus lentement. Ce qui me soucie, c'est qu'elle a résisté durant de nombreuses semaines au début de l'année avant d'accepter l'inévitable. Cassandre c'est condamnée elle-même à ne survire qu'un an, au maximum...

-Sirius...'

La voix de Cassandre s'éleva depuis le lit en un murmure délicat. Se levant d'un bon, le jeune homme courut presque à son chevet pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Cassandre avait toujours les yeux clos et Sirius ne put que constater qu'elle rêvait. Il se tourna, au bout d'un moment, vers Elinor qui se tenait debout près des fauteuils regardant attentivement la jeune femme endormie.

'Elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'éveiller. Je vais vous laisser, H.C. doit s'ennuyer...

-Une dernière question.' fit Sirius alors qu'Elinor posait une main sur la poignée de la porte. 'Comment je fais pour stimuler son cerveau ?

-Aime la de tout ton cœur, et surtout ne retient aucun des sentiments que tu pourrais éprouver à son égard par peur de lui faire du mal. Le lien qui vous unis t'empêche de penser à des choses qui pourraient aller dans ce sens.

ooOoo

Bury it, I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

The time is running out

The time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out

How did it come to this ?

ooOoo

Cassandre revint à elle mais n'ouvrit pas instantanément les yeux, analysant la situation. La chaleur qu'elle éprouvait lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait sous des couvertures, et à l'odeur, tout portait à croire qu'elle était dans le lit de Sirius. Cassandre ne savait pas vraiment comment elle s'y était retrouvé, mais un froissement lui indiqua que le garçon n'était pas sous les couvertures avec elle mais plutôt assis au pied du lit. Voulant voir la tête qu'il faisait, Cassandre dégagea le drap qui lui barrait le passage du bout des doigts et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

Sirius tourna la tête à ce moment précis et la jeune femme plongea dans son regard flamboyant. Il lui sourit doucement et dit dans un souffle :

'Bonjour, Cassandre.

-Bonjour... J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Quelques heures... Il fait encore nuit dehors, tu peux continuer de dormir si tu le souhaites.

-Non, je suis en pleine forme !'

Voulant prouver ses dires, Cassandre dégagea les couvertures et se mit à genou sur le lit. Sirius la regarda faire en souriant l'air moqueur, mais lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue il reprit une expression sérieuse. Cassandre regarda Sirius se lever pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle et lever une main vers son visage en faisant attention de ne pas la toucher.

'Cassandre, beaucoup de choses ont changés au cours des dernières semaines. Je sais que nous nous connaissons à peine, mais si tu es d'accord, je voudrais vivre à tes côtés en faisant que chaque jour soit plus extraordinaire que le précédent.

-Vivons comme si demain n'existait pas,' murmura Cassandre en posant sa joue dans la main de Sirius, 'et rendons chaque jour plus merveilleux que le précédent.'

La jeune femme ne quitta pas les yeux du garçon tandis qu'il s'approchait et déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le flot d'image commença à déferler, et ils restèrent immobile quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à le passer au second plan. C'est alors que Cassandre découvrit pour la première fois ce qu'impliquait réellement un baiser.

Sirius avait fermé les yeux et se lèvres n'étaient plus immobiles. Cassandre pouvait les sentir caresser ses lèvres avec tendresse et, après un instant, elle répondit aux baisers du jeune homme. Les yeux toujours ouverts, la jeune femme voulu expérimenter quelque chose qu'elle avait vu des milliers de fois mais n'avait jamais mis en pratique. Passant une main dans les cheveux de Sirius, Cassandre entrouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir caresser la lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue. Sirius rouvrit les yeux avec surprise et Cassandre ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres du garçon.

Se redressant sur ses genoux, elle saisit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et recommença à caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Deux choses se produisirent alors : Sirius l'attrapa par les hanches et l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui brutalement, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait plus grand pour capturer la langue de Cassandre et jouer avec du bout de la sienne. Cassandre ne put retenir un rire léger et regarda le sourire satisfait qui ornait le visage de Sirius, sentant un désir croissant papillonner dans son bas ventre de plus en plus violemment.

Cassandre embrassait Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait, leur laissant à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle entre chaque baiser. Le garçon ne s'en plaignait pas et semblait au contraire apprécier que la jeune femme se colle à lui car dès que Cassandre effectuait le moindre mouvement pour s'écarter d'un millimètre, Sirius arrêtait les arabesques qu'il traçait dans son dos pour l'obliger à se rapprocher un peu plus. A l'instant où Cassandre songea que les vêtements étaient trop encombrant, Sirius passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme en remontant le long de ses hanches. Sans attendre, Cassandre releva les bras et se retrouva l'instant d'après en soutient-gorge. Elle voulut se pencher à nouveau vers Sirius, mais celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine et ressemblait à un poisson que l'on aurait sortit de l'eau. Cassandre murmura en prenant Sirius par le menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête vers son visage :

'Tu n'as jamais vu de poitrine de ta vie ?'

Le jeune homme prit sa main dans la sienne pour se dégager et se pencha vers la poitrine de Cassandre qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite à mesure que la respiration de la jeune femme devenait hiératique. Alors qu'il égrainait des baisers brulants sur le sein droit de la jeune femme, Cassandre l'entendit murmuré :

'Pas d'aussi désirables de toute mon existence...'

Cassandre aurait probablement rit si le désir qui l'enflammait en cet instant n'oblitérait pas tous ces autres sentiments. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça, ce besoin vitale de sentir la peau de Sirius contre la sienne, de se fondre en lui, d'être à lui. Sans prévenir, Cassandre saisit le bas du t-shirt de Sirius et le releva brusquement, obligeant le jeune homme à abandonner sa poitrine pour un instant. Le grognement qu'il émit au départ se mua en un gémissement rauque quand Cassandre se colla à lui une fois le morceau de tissu écarté.

L'instant d'après, Cassandre était allongée sur le lit et Sirius déposait des baisers fiévreux sur sa poitrine et son ventre en défaisant les boutons du jean de la jeune femme. Lorsque les lèvres du garçon se posèrent sur ses hanches, Cassandre sentit les mains de Sirius descendre dans son dos pour lui enlever le pantalon. Ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir, elle accompagna le mouvement des mains du garçon le long de ses jambes.

Durant plusieurs secondes, où elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, Cassandre ne sentit rien. Puis les mains de Sirius remontèrent le long de ses jambes accompagné de baisers qui annihilèrent les efforts de la jeune femme pour contrôler son souffle. Plus il remontait et s'approchait de l'intimité de la jeune femme, plus Sirius semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ralentir et faire des détours. Cassandre sentit les mains du jeune homme remonter sur son ventre tandis qu'il déposait une trainée brulante le long de sa culotte en dentelle. Elle se saisit d'une des mains et la porta à ses lèvres, baisant d'abord le bout des doigts puis jouant avec de sa langue.

Le sourire sur de lui que le garçon lui lança fut comme une décharge électrique sur Cassandre. S'il n'avait posé ses lèvres sur l'intimité déjà humide de la jeune femme, elle se serait probablement redressé pour lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cassandre eu juste le temps de réaliser que Sirius savait qu'il était doué et que cela lui avait probablement un peu monté à la tête avant qu'elle ne perde complètement pied.

Il était doué, son orgueil était fondé et Cassandre ne put s'empêcher de gémir à chaque caresse qu'il lui prodigua. Lorsqu'enfin, il remonta vers son visage il arborait toujours le même sourire et Cassandre fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle dit tout haut :

'Tu penses que personne ne peux être meilleur que toi à ce petit jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non,' mentit le garçon en ouvrant des yeux ronds 'pourquoi...

-Menteur !' siffla Cassandre en repoussant le garçon si violemment qu'il se retrouva debout contre le mur à l'opposé du lit.

ooOoo

Yeah you will suck the life out of me...

ooOoo

L'impact aurait du engendrer une intense douleur dans le corps de Sirius, pourtant celui-ci eu simplement le souffle coupé par l'arrêt brutal du vol plané. Dos contre le mur, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder vers le lit : Cassandre ne s'y trouvait plus. Soudain, il sentit deux lèvres se poser dans son cou, puis déposer des baisers sur son buste. Ce n'est qu'au moment où les lèvres de Cassandre atteignirent la pointe de ses pectoraux et commencèrent à jouer avec ses tétons que Sirius réalisa ce que les mains de la jeune femme faisait. Le jeu de Cassandre ne dura que l'instant qu'il lui fallu pour faire tomber le pantalon du garçon à ses pieds. Ses baisers repartirent alors en descendant toujours plus bas, tandis que ses mains massaient déjà Sirius avec la plus grande dextérité que le garçon ai jamais put connaître.

ooOoo

How did it come to this ?

ooOoo

_Hum... bon bah on se voit au prochain chapitre. Laisser moi une review !_

_DarwiOdrade_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dans les prochains chapitres, le temps s'accélère. Par conséquent, je vais publier plus vite (notament parce qu'ils sont aussi plus courts.)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 7: Butterfly and Hurricanes

Au cours des six mois qui avait suivit la première fois que Sirius avait croisé le regard vert de Cassandre, de nombreuses choses avait changé. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme dont la mémoire avait fini par disparaître dans sa quasi totalité ne pouvait plus suivre les cours et Sirius avait décidé de quitter l'université avec elle. Ils habitaient dans un petit appartement au cœur de Londres, Sirius ayant refusé d'emménager dans la vaste maison de ses parents après leur mort. Avec l'héritage, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de Cassandre durant trois ans au moins, mais elle avait insisté pour qu'il prenne un petit boulot. Elle refusait obstinément qu'il se coupe totalement du monde extérieur et reste tout le temps avec elle. Son état était plutôt stable et Sirius devait toujours dormir un plus grand nombre d'heure qu'elle pour récupérer de ses journées.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'université, Jared avait prévenu Sirius que le petit groupe de vampire qu'il avait côtoyé ne leur rendrait pas visite. Cassandre les oublieraient vite et le jeune homme à la peau sombre avait fait comprendre à Sirius qu'il devait en faire autant. Hayden était venu les voir durant les périodes de vacances scolaires mais toujours seul, comme si Jude n'avait été qu'un songe.

Le noël de l'année suivante, James avait envoyé une lettre à Sirius pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait en Angleterre et qu'il voulait lui parler d'une chose capitale. Intrigué par la lettre de son ami qui était resté silencieux depuis si longtemps, Sirius se rendit au rendez-vous que lui fixait le brun à lunette sur le chemin de traverse. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait été du côté magique de Londres. Cassandre avait depuis longtemps perdu ses pouvoirs et Sirius utilisait rarement les siens sauf pour lui faciliter la tache lorsqu'il s'agissait des corvées.

James lui fit de grands signes lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Sirius sourit un brin nostalgique en songeant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas changé, malgré le manque de nouvelles. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, la nouvelle devait être bonne, quelque chose du genre que Lily et lui allaient se marier et qu'il voulait que Sirius soit son témoin en souvenir du vieux temps. Riant intérieurement, le jeune homme sourit à James de bonne grâce.

Après une chaleureuse empoignade, les deux garçons entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur et s'assirent à une table. Ce fut James qui entama directement d'un air joyeux :

'Ça me fait super plaisir de te voir, Sirius ! J'avais peur que tu m'envoies valser, j'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers temps...

-Ouais, j'ai remarqué. T'as jamais été un très bon écrivain, mais je commençais à penser que t'en avais plus rien à foutre de ma poire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai lu toute tes lettres avec la plus grande attention ! Comment ça se passe avec Cassandre ? J'en suis resté au moment où tu me racontais qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi...

-On vit ensemble depuis un an déjà,' fit Sirius. Il ajouta en voyant l'air interloqué de James, 'et j'ai arrêté la fac. Cassandre à une santé très fragile et il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps...' expliqua-t-il l'air sombre. 'je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

-Il ne faut pas que tu te forces...

-Non, tu comprends de travers !' fit Sirius en souriant devant le visage contrit de James. 'Je l'aime, plus que tout le reste. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, c'est comme l'oxygène que je respire... ça me fait du mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en passer.

-Ouais, je sais ce que tu ressens...' réplica James l'air songeur.

-Ça se passe comment avec Lily ? Elle non plus ne donne pas de nouvelles !

-C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Le mariage est pour quand, que je réserve la date !

-Désolé, c'était en décembre de l'an dernier. Nous aussi on a arrêté la fac figure-toi, Lily est enceinte...

-QUOI ! ET PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS TU NE M'AS PAS TENU AU COURANT ! TU TE PAYES MA TÊTE, JAMES POTTER !

-Calme toi !' chuchota le dit James en regardant autour de lui les yeux qui s'étaient tourné vers eux l'air gênés. 'Est-ce que l'on peux aller chez toi ? Les murs ont des oreilles, ces temps-ci...'

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sirius tournait la clef dans la serrure de sa porte et entrait dans son appartement en s'écriant :

'Cassie, je suis rentré !'

Comme à chaque fois, elle apparu le visage rayonnant de bonheur dans la petite entrée et se jeta à son cou en l'embrassant avec passion comme si cela faisait une éternité que le garçon était partit. James toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence que Sirius avait déjà quasiment oublié. Cassandre se tourna vers le garçon l'air surprise puis revint à Sirius en disant de sa voix douce et chantante :

'Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu reviendrais avec de la compagnie, j'aurais choisit une tenue un peu plus appropriée !' Cassandre portait un jogging en coton et un débardeur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de la moindre parure pour être magnifique et tu le sais très bien...' réplica Sirius en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il se tourna ensuite vers James qui regardait avec intérêt le porte manteau. 'Cassandre, je te présente James, c'est mon meilleur ami du lycée qui vient de m'annoncer qu'il était marier et que sa femme attendait un bébé.' James se retourna brusquement les yeux grand ouverts, Sirius jugea alors bon d'ajouter. 'Si tu avais prévu d'en faire un secret entre nous, Cassandre sera de la partie.'

Cassandre se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Sirius et s'avança vers James en souriant. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et dit joyeusement :

'Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, excuse Sirius mais il se fait un point d'honneur à toujours tout me raconter de ses journées. Je ne sort pas très souvent, tu sais... Mais ne restons pas dans l'entrée, j'ai préparé du chocolat chaud, tu en prendras bien une tasse avec nous !

-Avec plaisir !'

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois au salon, Cassandre lové contre Sirius dans le canapé et James sur le fauteuil en face. Après avoir plaisanté quelques instants et complimenté Cassandre pour son chocolat, James reprit un air sérieux et Sirius sentit que le moment des révélations allait bientôt commencer.

'En réalité, Harry est né en aout dernier et nous aimerions que tu deviennes son parrain, Sirius.' il y eu un grand silence.

Dans le monde de la magie, devenir parrain était entré dans la famille de l'enfant comme un troisième parent. Les parents devaient avoir une confiance totale en la personne qu'ils choisissait car il aurait une influence très importante dans le futur de leur enfant. C'était d'ailleurs un très grand honneur que de se voir offrir une telle opportunité. Se raclant la gorge, Sirius finit par articuler :

'Pourquoi moi ? Cela fait quasiment deux ans que tu ne m'as pas contacté.

-C'est une longue histoire...' Cassandre se leva d'un bon et les deux garçons la regardèrent l'air surpris.

-Je vais vous laisser, je peux comprendre que James ne veuille pas...

-Non reste, je t'en pris. Si Sirius te fait confiance, cela me suffit largement pour t'accorder la mienne.' James rassembla ses idées tandis que Cassandre se rasseyait et que Sirius passait ses mains autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de lui échapper à nouveau. 'Lorsque nous avons quitté Poudlard, Dumbledore est venu nous voir Lily et moi en nous proposant de rejoindre une organisation secrète qui lutte contre le Lord Noir.

-Je croyais que tu-sais-qui étais encore loin de l'Angleterre, en Albanie je crois...

-C'est ce que le ministère veux faire croire, mais ses adeptes sont de plus en plus actifs, laissant penser que tu-sais-qui est très proche.

-Vous avez rejoint la société de ce vieux fou ?' s'exclama Sirius

-Dumbledore est très sage et l'Ordre du Phénix à sauver de nombreuses vies au cours des deux dernières années. Il faut que tu prennes conscience que même si elle n'est pas officielle, il y a une guerre iminante...

-Le journaux parlent beaucoup d'attentat et de terrorisme, ces derniers temps.' murmura Cassandre comme pour appuyer les dires du brun à lunette qui hocha tristement la tête.

-Nous n'avons jamais quitté l'Angleterre comme je te l'avais fait croire, nous habitons dans une petite maison au nord de Londres. Lorsque Lily est tombée enceinte, nous avons levé le pied mais l'Ordre est certain que les Mangemort nous recherchent activement.

-C'est pour cela que tu veux que ton fils ai un parrain ?

-S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je ne supporterais pas de laisser Harry sans personne sur qui compter.

-Pourquoi ne vous cachez-vous donc pas jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ?

-C'est ce que nous allons faire, et c'est la seconde chose que je voudrais te demander... Peux-tu garder le secret ?'

Sirius ne savais plus vraiment où il en était. James lui en demandais trop d'un coup, il n'avait jamais vu le fils de son meilleur ami et celui-ci voulait qu'il devienne son filleul. Et par dessus le marché, il lui demandait d'être le gardien d'un secret qui pourrait impliquer la vie de James et Lily. Sirius sentit la main de Cassandre caresser doucement sa joue brulante, la sensation fraiche des doigts le fit revenir à lui. James le regardait les sourcils froncés attendant comme un couperet la réponse de Sirius.

'Pour ton fils, je te demanderais probablement la même chose si les situations étaient inversées, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le rencontrer et le connaître un peu avant de devenir son parrain.' le visage de James s'éclaira à l'écoute de la nouvelle. 'Par contre, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un de moins évident que moi. Nous avons été comme des frères depuis le lycée, tous penserons que je suis le détenteur du secret et je ne peux imposer une telle menace à Cassandre...

-Je comprend, tu as sans doute raison. Je serais heureux de vous présenter Harry !

-J'espère que nous pourrons rendre visite à Lily et au bébé.' dit Cassandre en souriant.

-Je suis désolé, mais personne ne doit savoir où nous habitons tant que l'on n'a pas de porteur du secret.

-Et bien venez déjeuner demain, Sirius ne travail pas.' répliqua la jeune femme sans se démonter. 'Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec une fille !'

Sirius fit une grimace et Cassandre l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce avec les tasses qu'ils avaient vidées. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le mur lui cache la vue, ne s'imposant de rester assis que parce que James se trouvait avec lui :

'Pourquoi vit-elle comme une recluse ?

-Cassandre ?' demanda Sirius étonné. 'Cassie sort beaucoup, mais jamais sans moi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tortionnaire !' réplica James en riant, Sirius se força à sourire en retour.

-Je ne lui impose rien, mais elle a trop peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin pour tenter l'aventure.

-Ah ?

-Cassandre souffre de pertes de mémoires. Ça c'est calmé depuis que l'on vit ensemble, mais son état n'est pas stabilisé pour autant et un jour ou l'autre, je sais que tout lui échappera et je serais totalement impuissant...'

Sirius sentit sa voix se briser. Il n'en avait plus reparler avec qui que ce soit depuis plus d'un an, le sujet étant tabou entre lui et Cassandre. James se leva légèrement pour taper sur l'épaule de son ami :

'Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé dans tes lettres ?

-Je pensais sincèrement que tu m'avais oublié.

-Nos lettres peuvent être intercepté, je ne pouvais pas te donner trop d'information...

-Et puis,' le coupa Sirius 'je n'arrivais pas à poser les mots sur le papier, c'est comme graver dans le marbre que l'on ne peut plus rien et la situation est réellement meilleure ces dernier temps. Je ne veux pas balayer d'un geste le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste, c'est la seule chose qui me fait tenir lorsque je suis avec Cassandre...'

Il y eu un silence, puis Cassandre revint et Sirius reprit son air dégagé. James était toujours son meilleur ami, le fait de l'avoir retrouvé et de pouvoir lui confier ses plus grande peur enlevait un poids au cœur lourd de Sirius. Le jeune homme embrassa le front de Cassandre qui était revenue se blottir dans ses bras sans dire le moindre mot et James se leva alors :

'Je vais y aller, Lily et Harry m'attendent et je n'aime pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps.'

Sirius et Cassandre raccompagnèrent James à la porte :

'Ce fut un vrai plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Cassandre.

-Pour moi aussi, n'oublie pas de dire à Lily que nous vous attendons pour le déjeuner demain !

-Sans faute, passez une bonne soirée... Et Sirius, je suis certain que tu adoreras Harry, c'est la plus merveilleuse chose qui me soit arrivé depuis Lily !

-Je n'en doute pas, James, je n'en doute pas.' répliqua Sirius en riant de la tête extatique que tirait son meilleur ami.

ooOoo

L'excitation que ressentait Cassandre à l'idée du déjeuner du lendemain l'avait tenue éveillé une bonne partie de la soirée et elle était déjà dans la cuisine lorsque Sirius se leva. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa avant de regarder par dessus son épaule le livre de cuisine qu'elle lisait avec la plus grande attention.

'Tu ne veux pas que je fasse un plat de pâte ? James n'a probablement pas pensé que tu voudrais faire dans le gastronomique lorsqu'il a accepter l'invitation...

-Non, je ne veux pas que Lily pense que je ne sais pas te nourrir de façon satisfaisante !

-Tu me nourris de chose bien plus essentielles à mes yeux que ce qu'il peut y avoir dans mon assiette...' susurra Sirius à l'oreille de la jeune femme en riant.

-Cela n'empêche que j'ai envie de faire la cuisine. Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher, si ?

-Non, j'adore quand tu veux faire plaisir, même si je pensais que c'était une chose que tu me réservais...

-Je croyais qu'il y avait bien plus essentiel que ce que contenait ton assiette ?' le coupa Cassandre en se retournant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Hum... Si tu commences comme ça, je risque effectivement de t'empêcher de préparer le déjeuner en paix...

-Alors vas t'assoir et soit sage,' réplica Cassandre en le repoussant doucement 'j'aurais du travail à te donner.

-Je croyais que c'était ton déjeuner !

-Cela ne t'empêche pas de m'aider à découper, tu es bien plus doué que moi pour faire des tranches fines et régulières !'

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Sirius était encore attablé en train d'éplucher des pommes pour la tarte que Cassandre avait prévu de servir en dessert, la jeune femme qui était partie dresser le couvert passa une tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et après l'avoir observer un instant s'écria :

'Tu es toujours en pyjama ! Dépêche toi de terminer les pommes, puis enfourne le gâteau et file te doucher, il est bientôt midi !

-Oui, mon capitaine !' répliqua Sirius en faisant un salut militaire.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon après s'être doucher et habillé, Cassandre se précipita sur lui en se blottissant dans son cou pour pouvoir profiter de son odeur. Sa voix s'éleva douce et tranquille :

'Tu en as mit du temps, j'ai du faire des efforts pour ne pas aller te chercher.

-J'attendais que tu viennes me rejoindre. J'aurais du rester sous l'eau plus longtemps...

-Nous ne serions jamais sortit de la salle de bain avant que James, Lily et le petit Harry n'arrivent...

-S'ils n'arrivent pas très rapidement, je ne pense pas que nous serons présentables pour le reste de la journée...' murmura Sirius en capturant les lèvres de Cassandre.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à ce moment là et Cassandre éclata de son rire cristallin si particulier. Sirius soupira de mécontentement et Cassandre déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en murmurant à son oreille :

'Nous reprendrons lorsqu'ils seront partis, c'est promis...'

Sirius du faire un effort surhumain pour se calmer, le temps qu'ils parcourent main dans la main la distance qui séparait le salon de l'entrée. Cassandre ouvrit la porte l'air dégagé et souriante comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux avant. James présenta Lily et Harry qu'elle tenait dans ses bras à Cassandre. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'élève studieuse et radieuse de Gryffondor semblait fatigué. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues :

'Ça fait un bail, heureux de te revoir, 'tite-Lily.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. J'aurais préféré que cela se fasse dans de meilleur temps...

-Fais moi voir la merveille que tu tiens dans tes bras !'

Abordé le sujet du bébé détendit instantanément l'atmosphère et ils allèrent s'assoir pour pouvoir contempler Harry plus facilement. Lily voulu le donner à Sirius qui refusa jusqu'à ce que Cassandre lui souffle qu'il ne risquait pas de casser le petit être. Harry se réveilla alors et ouvrit de grand yeux verts émeraude sur Sirius qui plongea dedans. Les deux restèrent interdits quelques secondes, puis Harry chercha autour de lui Lily car dès qu'il la vit, son visage s'illumina et il rit de bonheur. Sirius le regarda revenir vers lui tandis que Lily disait d'une voix calme :

'Tu vois, Harry, c'est Sirius. C'est un très bon ami et tu peux lui faire des sourires, mon cœur...'

Comme s'il comprenait ce que sa maman lui disait, Harry sourit à Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour et tendit les bras vers son visage.

'Il veut que tu le mettes plus près de toi pour qu'il puisse mieux te voir.' s'exclama James. 'Je pense qu'il t'aime déjà !

-C'est réciproque, je crois !' fit Cassandre en souriant au jeune père.

Harry regarda Sirius jusqu'à ce que Cassandre prenne la parole, il tandis alors les bras dans sa direction et Lily dit un peu surprise :

'Il veut aller voir Cassandre, c'est la première fois que je le vois se tourner vers un inconnu de cette façon.

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?

-Bien entendu,' dit Lily en souriant. 'Harry a bien le droit de connaître le visage de la femme de son parrain !'

Sirius approcha doucement le bébé de Cassandre qui le saisit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle le berça un instant en disant penché sur lui :

'Bonjour, mon ange. Je m'appelle Cassandre, mais tu peux m'appeler Cassie...'

Harry émit un gazouillement et Cassandre releva la tête vers Sirius en souriant, visiblement heureuse de pouvoir tenir le bébé. Soudain, l'expression dans ses yeux changea et Sirius put voir une flamme qu'il n'y avait jamais vu bruler avec intensité.

D'une voix lointaine et rauque, Cassandre se mit à chanté en se tournant vers James :

Change everything you are

And everything you were

Your number as been called

Fights and battles as begun,

Revenge will surely come...

Your hard times are ahead

Harry émit un son qui attira son attention et Cassandre se tourna vers lui continuant à chanter :

Best, you've got to be the best

You've got to change the world

And use this chance to be heard

Your time is now !

Lily, les sourcils froncés voulut s'approcher pour récupérer le bébé. La jeune femme au cheveux noisette se laissa faire sans la moindre difficulté, mais se leva pour faire face à la rousse en reprenant son chant :

Change everything you are

And everything you were

Your number as been called

Fights and battles as begun,

Revenge will surely come...

Your hard times are ahead

Cassandre se pencha alors sur Harry dont les rires et les bravos redoublèrent :

Best, you've got to be the best

You've got to change the world

And use this chance to be heard

Your time is now !

Inquiète, Lily voulu se dégager. Sirius se leva en même temps que James et saisit Cassandre par un bras. Celle-ci sembla surprise de son geste et tenta même de se dégager avant de le reconnaitre. Elle se tourna alors complètement pour lui faire face et caressa d'une main sa joue :

Don't let yourself down

And don't let yourself go

Your last chance as arrived

Lorsque Sirius cru qu'il avait fait sortir le bébé de l'esprit de Cassandre, celui-ci poussa un gazouillement et la jeune femme se détourna brutalement du jeune homme pour revenir à Lily. Sirius la retint par la taille tandis qu'elle chantait pour la troisième fois :

Best, you've got to be the best

You've got to change the world

And use this chance to be heard

Your time is now !

Sur le dernier mot, Sirius sentit tous les muscles de Cassandre se détendre d'un coup et la peur lui saisit le ventre. Il l'attira contre lui et sans donner la moindre explication à James et à Lily sur ce qu'il se passait, il souleva Cassandre d'un mouvement sure et l'allongea sur la banquette qui collait le mur opposé à la fenêtre. Sirius s'agenouilla à ses côtés et vérifia ses constantes vitales avec le plus grand empressement. Le jeune homme ne repris sa respiration qu'une fois certain que rien ne clochait chez Cassandre.

Sirius s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre la banquette et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, sentant l'adrénaline faire battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Cela faisait de nombreuses semaines que Cassandre n'était tombé dans les pommes de la sorte et Sirius sentit la rage du désespoir monter en lui. Frappant le sol de son pied, il cria :

' 'tain !'

Les pleurs de Harry se mirent à retentir et Sirius releva la tête, sentant ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues. Lily lança un regard à James en s'éloignant vers la cuisine, berçant Harry dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Le garçon brun à lunette alla s'assoir à côté de Sirius qui regardait droit devant lui dans le vide et lui demanda :

'Explique moi ce qui te met dans cet état...'

D'une voix monocorde, Sirius se mit à raconter à son meilleur ami les deux années qu'il avait passé depuis sa rencontre avec Cassandre.

--

_Pauvre Sirius, c'est vraiment lui le plus a pleindre je trouve. A la limite, Cassandre oublie qu'elle le fait souffrir alors c'est moins grave pour elle. Dans le prochain chapitre, on passe dans la période écrite par JKR, par conséquent je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait mon possible pour coller au texte original. J'espère que les vrais fans de HP ne me descendrons pas trop si j'ai oublier un détail, j'ai fait mon maximum en lisant et relisant HP3, 4 et 5 pour tout vérifier !_

_Reviewwwwwwww ? ^^_

_DarwiOdrade_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon alors début d'une série de trois chapitres relativement cours. Comme je suis une bonne âme, je publie les trois d'un coup ! Laissez moi un message pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prenne les évênements ^^_

_Bises_

_DarwiOdrade_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 8: Endlessly

Après l'incident en présence de James et Lily, Sirius avait arrêter de travailler, n'écoutant aucune des suppliques de Cassandre. Le jeune homme avait acheter une moto pour faciliter ses déplacements lorsqu'il travaillait, mais n'avait put se résoudre à la revendre lorsqu'il n'en avait plus eu l'utilité. La moto retrouva toute son utilité lorsque Cassandre émit le désir d'aller à la campagne. La jeune femme ne pouvait ni transplaner, ni se servir d'un balai. Leurs voyages se faisait toujours par beau temps et Sirius les multipliaient car les jours que Cassandre passaient hors de leur appartement la tenaient plus longtemps éveillée.

Sirius était heureux que James et Lily soient là pour le supporter. Il lui arrivait souvent de les voir lorsque la situation devenait trop pénible. Sirius ne voulait pas que Cassandre se sente coupable et il faisait tout pour ne pas la tracasser lorsqu'elle était éveillée, mais dès qu'elle s'endormait, Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le désespoir qui s'emparait de lui.

oOo

Un jour de printemps, alors qu'il lisait un roman, Cassandre, allongé sur ses jambes avait déclaré d'une petite voix :

'Promet moi que tu ne feras pas de folie quand je serais partie...'

Sirius avait froncé les sourcils et fit avec un rire jaune :

'Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Cassie. Tu as encore plein de temps devant toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de...

-Épargne moi, Sirius.' le coupa Cassandre en soupirant. 'Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va arriver d'ici peu.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...'

Cassandre se redressa et Sirius sentit son regard intense observer son visage. Elle posa une main fraiche sur sa joue et Sirius se tourna pour embrasser sa paume :

'Mon amour, pense à Harry, que fera-t-il si ses parents meurent effectivement durant la guerre ?

-James et Lily son fort, il ne mourront pas !

-Promets moi que tu vivras tant que leur fils ne sera pas totalement hors de danger...

-Cassie... tu penses sincèrement que la guerre va être si longue ?

-Le champ des possibles est immense, Sirius. Ton entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix m'a permis de parler avec nombre de personnes que je ne connaissait pas avant. La vision d'Albus est plus complète que la mienne, et le peu qu'il veut bien partager ne laisse aucun doute : la guerre marquera plusieurs générations.'

oOo

Aout et sa chaleur étouffante se terminèrent bientôt. James et Lily avaient finalement trouvé le gardien de leur secret, mais avant de procéder à la cérémonie, les deux parents avaient voulu fêter le premier anniversaire de leur fils. Pour les un an de Harry, Cassandre avait confectionné un mobile représentant des joueurs de Quiddich que Sirius avait animé à l'aide d'un sort. Le petit garçon avait été aussi fasciné que son père par le match sans fin qui s'effectuait au dessus du lit du bébé.

'Sirius, il y a une chose que j'aimerais te donner.' Le visage de Lily était devenu très sérieux lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la cuisine. 'Bientôt nous serons impossible à trouver,'continua-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.' dans cette enveloppe le détenteur du secret à marquer notre adresse. Tu pourras nous trouver lorsque tu en auras besoin.

-Tu sais que c'est très dangereux ce que tu fais là, Lily. James est au courant ?

-Non, il ne sait rien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seul lorsque Cassandre...

-C'est bon,' la coupa Sirius en arrachant l'enveloppe des mains de la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu et la fourrant dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

oOo

Septembre et la pluie s'abattirent sur Londres comme un mauvais présage. Cassandre avait de plus en plus de difficulté à rester éveiller six heures d'affiler. Sirius faisait tout pour lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses durant ces laps de temps, espérant ainsi retarder un peu plus l'inévitable. La jeune femme avait réaborder le sujet d'après sa mort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut certaine que Sirius tiendrais la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de rester en vie pour protéger Harry.

L'amour qu'il portait à son filleul était quasiment paternel car Sirius était tout de même convaincu qu'après Cassandre, il ne pourrait trouver d'autre femme avec qui il voudrait partager sa vie.

Un matin d'octobre, Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Cassandre qui avait les yeux grands ouverts :

'Bonjour, Sirius...

-Bonjour, Cassie. Tu es réveillé de bonne heure, aujourd'hui !' fit-il en souriant doucement.

-Je ne voulais pas louper cette journée, nous devrions faire des folies...

-Bien madame, je vais prendre une douche et je vous conduit où le cœur vous dit d'aller.'

L'enthousiasme de Cassandre mit du baume au cœur de Sirius. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se retrouva bientôt sous l'eau chaude qui sortait du pommeau de douche. Sirius ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son visage.

ooOoo

Cassandre sourit en voyant Sirius se tourner vers elle l'air surprit. Elle songea que ses mains devaient encore être froide, pourtant Cassandre ne sentait plus la différence, pour elle tout était équivalent depuis de nombreuses semaines maintenant. Naturellement, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Sirius qui ne l'aurait plus jamais laissé sortir. La jeune femme contempla le visage de Sirius et s'avança vers lui sous le jet de la douche.

Ils firent l'amour sous la douche, et probablement dans toutes les pièces de leur appartement. Cela leur prit l'essentiel de la journée et Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le moindre signe de fatigue tant le bonheur de voir Cassandre si éveillé le stimulait. La jeune femme trouvait ça plutôt cocasse mais en demandait toujours plus. Le soleil se couchait lorsque Sirius finit par s'endormir.

Cassandre le pris dans ses bras et le regarda dormir en le berçant doucement, chantonnant pour elle comme pour lui.

ooOoo

There's part of me you'll never know

The only thing I'll never show

Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly

Hopelessly, I'll give you everything

But I won't give you up

I won't let you down

And I won't leave you falling

If the moment ever comes

It's plain to see, it's trying to speak

Cherished dreams forever asleep

Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly

Hopelessly, I'll give you everything

But I won't give you up

I won't let you down

And I won't leave you falling

If the moment ever comes

ooOoo

Sirius se réveilla parce qu'il avait froid. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la lune éclairait l'intérieur de leur chambre de ses rayons argentés. Il était lové contre Cassandre et resserrant son étreinte, il constata qu'elle non plus ne devait pas avoir chaud.

Tout était calme, Sirius se redressa pour tirer les couvertures sur eux. Il remarqua les yeux clos de Cassandre et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres apparu sur celles de Sirius. Le fait qu'elle soit resté éveillé si longtemps aujourd'hui était quasiment un miracle et le jeune homme se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient glaciales et Sirius fronça les sourcils, il fallait qu'il réchauffe Cassandre avant qu'elle n'attrape la grippe. L'entourant des couvertures, il se blottit à nouveau contre elle pour lui transmettre sa propre chaleur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle dormait, Cassandre se laissa faire sans la moindre résistance. Sirius repris sa position initiale, l'oreille posée contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, pour se rendormir bercé par les battements de son cœur.

Dans le silence qui l'entourait, seul l'accélération de son propre cœur résonnant dans sa cage thoracique, parvint au tympan de Sirius. L'adrénaline se répandit alors dans ses veines faisant monter la rage dans son esprit, tandis que l'évidence lui apparaissait.

Cassandre n'était plus, elle venait de s'éteindre à tout jamais.

Sirius sentit les larmes salée roulé sur ses joues tandis qu'il serrait le corps inanimé de la jeune femme de plus en plus fort. Maintenant qu'il se savait complètement seul, Sirius s'autorisa à exprimer son désespoir pour la première fois, tantôt en sanglotant tout bas, tantôt en criant de douleur.

Sirius passa les 48 heures suivantes auprès du corps inerte de Cassandre. Il la lava, coiffa ses cheveux et l'habilla avec ses vêtements favoris. Sirius évitait de regarder le visage de la jeune femme car le sourire paisible qui ornait ses lèvres ne la quittait pas, déchirant un peu plus le cœur du jeune homme chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus.

Au crépuscule du second jour, l'ancien Gryffondor enfila son long manteau noir et sortit de la poche intérieure l'enveloppe que lui avait donnée Lily deux mois plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste nerveux et lu l'adresse qui s'y trouvait. Sirius détruisit le papier après l'avoir lu et retourna dans la chambre où Cassandre toujours allongée sur le lit, semblait dormir paisiblement. Sirius sortit sa baguette et après s'être penché pour embrasser les lèvres froide de la jeune femme une dernière fois, il la pointa vers Cassandre en murmurant :

'Métamorphosis...'

Un craquement sinistre retentit tandis que le corps de Cassandre réduisait de taille et se transformait en un petit médaillon. Lorsque son sortilège fut complet, Sirius s'empara de la petite médaille et l'ouvrit pour contempler le visage endormit de Cassandre qui y reposerait pour l'éternité. Sentant les sanglots qui allaient reprendre le dessus, Sirius referma rageusement l'amulette et la glissa autour de son cou sous ses vêtements. Il sortit ensuite de l'appartement et enfourcha sa moto pour s'envoler vers Godric Hollow.

Les flammes qui s'échappaient encore de la maison en ruine des Potter lorsque Sirius arriva. Complètement vide, il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Cassandre avait vu juste, James et Lily n'avaient pas survécus à la guerre... Mais y avait-il encore une guerre ? Soudain, une voix rauque s'éleva sur sa gauche :

'B'soir.

-Hagrid ! Lily et James sont...

-Oui, leur corps à été soufflé dans l'explosion...

-Et Harry ?' fit Sirius sentant une peur panique lui prendre l'estomac.

-Je l'ai tiré des décombres...' répondit le géant en ouvrant ses bras pour montrer le petit paquet qu'il transportait.

-Hagrid, donne le moi... Je suis son parrain, je pourrais m'occuper de lui !

-Désolé, Black. Dumbledore m'a demander de l'emmener chez son oncle et sa tante où il doit m'attendre. Je ne peux pas te le confier...

-Je comprend... Dans ce cas, prend ma moto. Tu iras plus vite et Harry voyagera en sécurité...

-Non, je...

-J'insiste, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.'

Hagrid prit le volant de la moto et Sirius se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser doucement. Il se détourna ensuite et transplana après quelques pas.

Les minutes, les heures puis les jours défilèrent sans que Sirius n'y prête la moindre attention. Il mangeait s'il avait faim, il dormait lorsqu'il avait sommeil mais son esprit était totalement vide. Cela lui permettait de ne pas trop souffrir car lorsque Peter l'aborda ce matin là dans une rue à Londres, il reprit conscience et la douleur lui enserra le cœur comme un étau, l'empêchant de prononcer la moindre parole.

'Comment as-tu... put...' la voix couinante de Peter s'élevait alors qu'il brandissait sa baguette vers Sirius. 'Lily et... James !'

Le jeune homme avait du mal à focaliser son attention sur Peter. Sirius sentit pourtant la décharge que produisit le sortilège de Peter, balayant tout autour d'eux. Soudain, la voix de Cassandre s'éleva dans un coin de sa tête, clair et rassurante :

Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly

Hopelessly, I'll give you everything

But I won't give you up

I won't let you down

And I won't leave you falling

But the moment never comes...

Se laissant porté par le son de la voix, Sirius ferma les yeux et se retrouva face à la déesse au yeux verts qu'il avait vu lors de sa première nuit à l'université. Cassandre lui souriait tendrement et l'embrassa avant de prendre la parole :

'Sirius, ne pense pas que cette guerre soit terminée. Tu dois vivre pour Harry et tu dois vivre pour moi... Daphnée avait raison, il y a un après ! Tu dois vivre et trouver le moyen de me rejoindre.

-Comment pourrais-je te rejoindre ? Mon âme n'est pas assez chargée pour la réaction...

-Trouve un catalyseur, mon amour.'

La déesse s'éloignait déjà et tout devenait de plus en plus sombre dans le champ de vision de Sirius. La voix lointaine de Cassandre résonna quelques temps dans son crane :

'Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté...'

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sirius regarda la rue dévastée que Peter avait laissé autour de lui. Quedver n'avait put contrôler son sortilège et avait tout détruit sur un large périmètre autour d'eux... Sirius se sentit triste pour son ancien ami qui n'avait jamais été doué pour la magie. Peter avait pensé bien faire et croyait venger la mort de Lily et James en tuant Sirius, le pauvre y avait perdu la vie en même temps que le contrôle de son sortilège destructeur...

Quand soudain, il réalisa que si une telle chose c'était réellement produite, il ne serait pas debout au milieu de la rue : Sirius devrait être mort. Le rat voulait faire _croire_ que c'était Sirius la taupe qui avait révéler à Voldemort la cachette des Potter...

Sirius éclata d'un rire nerveux et dément, totalement incontrôlable.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 9: Starlight

Dans la cellule de sa prison à Azkaban, les heures devinrent des jours, les jours se transformèrent en mois et les mois défilèrent et bientôt les années s'écoulèrent sans que Sirius n'y prête la moindre attention. Pourtant, alors que la plupart des prisonniers devenaient fou à cause des Détraqueurs, l'ancien Gryffondor conservait toute sa tête grâce à deux choses qui n'avaient rien de joyeux et qu'il ne pouvait par conséquent pas oublier.

La première était qu'il se savait innocent. Sirius n'avait pas délivrer le secret de James et Lily à Voldemort puisque c'était Peter que le couple avait choisit. Et il n'avait pas tuer Peter et tous ces moldus de Londres pour la simple raison que c'était Peter qui, voulant lui faire porter le chapeau pour Lily et James, avait organiser l'attentat.

La seconde était que la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimer était morte et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la trouver ce qu'elle l'avait envoyer chercher. Cassandre avait parler d'un catalyseur pour la réaction qui l'avait faite passé dans l'autre monde, mais Sirius ne pouvait dire si l'apparition de la défunte était un pur produit de son imagination où si cela c'était réellement passé.

Pour diminuer la douleur psychologique que pouvait lui infliger ses geôliers, Sirius passait une bonne partie de son temps sous sa forme canine.

oOo

'Sirius... Sirius...'

Le murmure était doux comme une caresse. Sirius, encore trop endormi, n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. La voix continua de l'appeler :

'Sirius... Réveille-toi, il est l'heure...'

Il fronça les sourcils, bien qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la voix de sa mère après tout ce temps passer à Azkaban, Sirius pouvait dire catégoriquement que ce n'était pas elle qui murmurait son prénom.

Des bruits de pas sur du planché grinçant et la voix qui s'éloigne en fredonnant.

Far away, this ship is taking me far away

Far away from the memories of the people who cares if I live or die

Starlight, I will be chasing a starlight until the end of my life

I don't know if it worth it anymore

Les pas reviennent et Sirius se laisse bercer par les paroles et la voix envoutante. Il sait qu'il connait la jeune femme, mais n'arrive plus a lui donner un nom ou même un visage. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Elle sera probablement là en face de lui et il pourra savoir qui elle est !

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

My life, you electrified my life

Let's conspire to re-ignite all the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I'll never let you go

If you promised not to fade away

Never fade away

Les sons et les odeurs qui lui parviennent semblent indiquer qu'il est dans un lit, au chaud sous la couette, dans la chambre d'un appartement. Il n'est pas loin de la cuisine car Sirius peut sentir l'odeur du café et la jeune femme qui chante se trouve à l'autre bout de l'appartement dans ce qui semble être la salle de bain.

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Sirius a-t-il jamais eu de vie paisible telle que celle-ci ? Il n'en a aucune idée, depuis qu'il est à Azkaban, son existence se résume à un vide où la seule certitude est son innocence. Le planché grince et un léger courant d'air froid le fait frissonner. Quelqu'un a soulevé les couvertures, la fille ?

'Sirius... Tu vas être en retard, je t'ai fait du café... Lève toi !'

Un grognement parvint à ses oreilles. Est-ce lui qui vient d'émettre ce son ? Sirius ne l'a même pas commandé, pourtant il reconnaît sa voix rauque et profonde du matin :

'Just'une minute, Cas'... Me suis couché tard, hier...'

Les pas repartent vers la cuisine et la jeune femme reprend sa chanson.

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

Far away, this ship is taking me far away

Far away from the memories of the people who cares if I live or die

And I'll never let you go

If you promised not to fade away

Never fade away

Un bruit de bol posé sur la table de nuit. A son oreille, la voix murmure dans un souffle :

'J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié...

-Quoiça ?' réplique la voix endormie qui semble être la sienne déclenchant un rire joyeux à l'autre.

Les pas s'éloignent et la voix fredonne à nouveau.

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Une clef tourne dans la serrure de ce qui semble être la porte d'entrée. Lorsque la porte se referme, Sirius peut toujours entendre la jeune femme qui chante.

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold...

Sirius sens son corps se mouvoir et passer dans la position assise. Tout est noir autour de lui, le goût amer du café envahi soudain sa bouche. Il voudrait grimacer, le café est très fort et cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en a pas bu. Le planché grince et il suppose qu'il marche vers ce qui semble être une fenêtre. Son bras se lève sans sa permission et appuie sur un interrupteur. Aussitôt, les volets s'ouvrent le plongeant dans une mer d'étoile, surplombant une planète qui semble être la Terre mais dont il ne reconnaît pas les continents.

Au même instant, sa vision se brouille et il se sent tiré vers l'arrière la voix de la jeune femme résonnant dans sa tête :

'Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté...'

oOo

Sirius ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se retrouva dans la moiteur glacée de sa cellule. Cassandre, il venait de rêver de Cassandre. Il sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues et terminer leur course sur ses lèvres sèches. Sirius se leva rapidement et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers les barreaux de la cellule.

Ce fut un grand chien noir qui passa la barrière et sortit de la prison sous le nez des geôliers. Les Détraqueurs ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et Sirius eu tout le temps qu'il souhaitait pour rejoindre la côte à la nage. Une seule chose le tirai désormais vers l'avant : Cassandre l'attendait, il devait trouver un moyen de la rejoindre puisque la guerre était terminé et qu'il n'avait plus de raison de rester pour protéger Harry.

Il marcha sans se retransformer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en vue de Londres. Alors qu'il passait par la banlieue nord une nuit, il sortait d'un buisson lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec un garçon d'une douzaine d'année qui le fixa un instant avant de basculer en arrière pris de panique.

Revoir son filleul ramena de nombreux souvenir à l'esprit de Sirius. Harry avait beaucoup grandit, il semblait en bonne santé et Sirius se jura de lui envoyer un cadeau pour son anniversaire dès qu'il serait à Londres.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la capitale, il se retrouva rapidement du côté sorcier. Il était simple de survivre dans l'immense Chemin de Traverse, on trouvait de la nourriture à volonté et l'on pouvait se tenir informé des dernières nouvelles par la quantité impressionnante de Gazette du Sorciers que contenait les poubelles, tout en écoutant les informations qui pourrait lui permettre de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Naturellement, Sirius avait sa tête en première page du journal, mais comme il ne quittait pas sa forme canine, personne ne le soupçonnait.

Un jour, il tomba sur une vieille édition de la Gazette où une famille entière de sorciers posait devant les grandes pyramides égyptiennes. Sirius ne regarda pas en détail l'article, son regard c'était posé sur ce qui semblait être un garçon de l'âge d'Harry. Sur son épaule, Sirius reconnu ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible : un rat auquel il manquait un doigt. Quedver était toujours vivant et il menait une existence tranquille pendant que Sirius venait de passer 11 ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Sirius sentit la colère monter en lui, Cassandre pourrait patienter un peu plus longtemps, il irait à Poudlard tuer ce traitre de ses propres mains d'abord.

oOo

Attaquer le portrait de la grosse dame n'avait pas été la meilleur idée qu'il ai jamais pu avoir, mais cela lui avait permit de rencontrer Pattenrond. Sirius n'avait jamais vu de chat plus intelligent et ils s'étaient liés de ce que l'on peut appeler une forme d'amitié. Caché dans la cabane hurlante, Pattenrond lui apportait des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence et sur l'aidait à trouver un moyen de trouver Peter qui avait disparu depuis qu'il avait compris que Sirius n'était pas là pour tailler une bavette.

Sirius observait souvent Harry qui entouré par ses deux amis, que Pattenrond appelait ma-petite-maitresse-chérie et le-méchant-rouquin-qui-veux-me-voler-ma-petite-maitresse-chérie, ressemblait à James autant physiquement que dans son comportement. La présence de Remus réchauffait le cœur de Sirius qui savait que le loup-garou avait enfin réussit à obtenir un travail convenable, probablement grâce à Dumbledore.

Les mois passèrent sans que Pattenrond et Sirius n'arrivent à retrouver la trace du rat. Quand un soir, alors que les trois amis étaient allé voir Hagrid, Sirius entendit ma-petite-maitresse-chérie s'écrier :

'Ron ! Je... Je n'y crois pas, c'est... c'est Croutard !

-De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua le-méchant-rouquin-qui-veux-me-voler-ma-petite-maitresse-chérie. Puis soudain, 'Croutard ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?'

Pattenrond avait prévenu Sirius que le rat s'appelait Croutard. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait intervenir dans la maison d'Hagrid, Crocdur n'aurait pas forcément bien réagit. Sirius devait donc attendre que les trois amis sortent de la maison.

Quand enfin les trois sortirent par la porte de derrière, Sirius fut heureux que leur odeur ne soit pas masqué par la cape d'invisibilité. Il les sentit se déplacer le long du chemin qui remontait vers l'école. Quedver devait avoir sentit sa présence car il semblait vouloir échapper à l'emprise de Ron qui le maintenait bloqué dans sa poche, grognant à chaque nouvelle morsure.

Pattenrond apparu sur la droite de Sirius et il lui fit signe d'aller chercher le rat. Le chat s'executa, mais alors qu'il avait réussit à bondir sur Quedver, le-méchant-rouquin-qui-veux-me-voler-ma-petite-maitresse-chérie se saisit de lui et récupéra le rat. Sirius sentit la colère monté en lui tandis que Harry et ma-petite-maitresse-chérie se précipitait pour cacher leur ami. Soudain il réalisa que les trois étaient bien trop proche du saule cogneur.

Patmol s'élança alors et se jeta sur Harry pour l'empêcher d'être assommé. Il se tourna ensuite vers le rouquin et le saisit à la jambe, le faisant tomber à terre. Pattenrond eu l'intelligence de se glisser dans les racines du saule pour le calmer l'espace d'un instant que Sirius utilisa pour trainer le-méchant-rouquin-qui-veux-me-voler-ma-petite-maitresse-chérie dans le passage secret qui menait directement à la cabane hurlante.

oOo

En trois mois, Sirius avait du faire deux fois le tour du monde sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, visitant des pays dont il n'avait jusque là jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Un matin d'hiver, alors qu'il sortait d'une caverne qui lui avait servit d'abris pour la nuit, quelqu'un l'attendait. L'homme immense, lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux blonds volant dans la brise matinale prirent Sirius au cœur un instant, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune homme souriait tranquillement, ses yeux noirs étincelants. Soudain, un éclair roux jaillis de derrière le garçon aux cheveux blonds et se jeta au cou de Sirius.

Lâchant les reines, Sirius sentit une joie immense l'emplir, il avait envie de sauter sur place et ne put s'empêcher de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras en retour. D'une voix grave, mais toujours en souriant, l'autre garçon murmura :

'Jude, tu devrais le laisser respirer...'

Sirius regarda le visage souriant de la jeune femme aux yeux noirs et reconnu aussitôt la jeune vampire. Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme et plissant les yeux l'air incrédule, Sirius demanda :

'Hayden ?

-Yep, en chaire et en os !

-Moi qui croyais que cette année là n'avait été qu'un rêve...' Jude le pinça 'Aouh!

-C'est pour te prouver qu'on est bien réel.' répliqua-t-elle en souriant. 'Excuse nous de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt, mais sans H.C., j'ai eu un mal fou a contrôler Hayden...

-Heureusement j'apprends vite, sinon tu serais vidé de ton sang depuis longtemps !

-Cette perspective ne me réjouit pas autant que toi... Pourquoi H.C. n'est plus avec vous ?

-Parce qu'ils voulaient rester à la fac avec Elinor et que je ne pouvais...

-Tu aurais bouffé tout le monde, c'est ça ? Je suis content de vous revoir, beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis que je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois.

-Nous savons...' murmura Jude en baissant la tête.

-Et nous sommes venu pour t'aider.' dit Hayden en souriant doucement. 'Daphnée et Jared ont trouvé un moyen pour que tu rejoignes Cassandre. Il te suffit de trouver l'arc...

-Je ne peux pas rejoindre Cassandre...' soupira Sirius. Jude et Hayden le regardèrent avec incrédulité. 'Tout du moins pas pour l'instant.'

Sa sortie de prison avait beaucoup ouvert les yeux de Sirius. La guerre n'était pas terminée et la sécurité d'Harry était loin d'être assurée. Ainsi, après une année de cavale, Sirius avait prévu de revenir à Londres et de proposer à Dumbledore que la maison de ces parents serve de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ayant expliqué cela aux deux vampires, Sirius conclu :

'Je suis heureux que vous vous souciez de mon avenir, mais pour l'instant je préfère rester dans l'ignorance de peur de ne pas résister à la tentation.

-Ton point de vue est tout à fait compréhensible. Pourtant, si guerre il doit y avoir, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Daphnée ne nous en a pas parlé...

-Probablement parce qu'elle ne concerne pas les vampires et que notre famille restera en retrait.' murmura Jude, elle ajouta en se tournant vers Sirius. 'Nous laisserons les choses suivre leur cours jusqu'à ce que Harry soit hors de danger. Puis nous reviendrons te voir et si tu le souhaites toujours, nous t'aiderons à suivre Cassandre...'

--

_C'était sympa d'écrire ce chapitre. Naturellement je n'allais pas réécrire ce que JKR avait déjà couché sur le papier, mais elle laisse suffisament d'espace à l'imagination pour que l'on puisse glisser ce que l'on veux dans les blancs ^^_

_A bientôt_

_DarwiOdrade_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 10: Falling down

Après six mois passés en compagnie de l'Ordre, à se consacrer entièrement à Harry, Sirius commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Cassandre lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper de son filleul, il ne romprait pas sa promesse mais Harry passait la grande majorité de son année loin de Sirius et personne dans l'Ordre ne semblait enclin à lui donner de taches importante à faire.

Le retour de Voldemort l'été dernier n'avait pas arrangé les choses, le Ministère de la Magie était déjà au main des Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix devait se tenir de plus en plus sur ses gardes. Les rêves d'Harry devenaient de plus en plus inquiétants à mesure que les semaines passaient. Pourtant, tout cela n'arrivait pas à perturber Sirius autant que la voix de Cassandre qui le hantait sans relâche, nuit après nuit. Sirius n'arrivait jamais à voir son visage, mais il pouvait entendre sa voix toujours plus clair qui lui répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots :

'Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté...'

De l'autre côté de quoi ? Sirius n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté de retourner à l'université pour chercher Daphnée et Jared afin qu'il lui explique leur découverte. Et a chaque fois, Sirius avait résister à la tentation sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas vivant jusqu'à l'université car il devrait traverser l'ensemble du Ministère de la Magie.

ooOoo

Hayden et Jude se retournèrent en un mouvement unique lorsque Jared et Daphnée, suivis de près par H.C. et Elinor, arrivèrent devant leur porte de chambre. A l'instant où le petit groupe eu franchit le seuil de la porte, Hayden savait qu'ils étaient venu pour dire adieu. Saisissant Jude par la taille, il l'attira vers lui et lui murmura des mots doux pour la calmer avant que Jared n'explique la situation :

'Tout ira bien, mon amour...

-Daphnée a vu Sirius disparaître de notre avenir à l'instant. Sa vie est sur le point de se terminer...

-Veux-tu dire qu'il ne pourra pas passer ?

-Si, Judy...' répondit Hayden à la question de la jeune femme. 'Daphnée ne le voit pas mourir, sinon nous pourrions le voir dans l'avenir... Sirius va disparaître comme Cassandre.

-Le temps est venu, alors...' soupira-t-elle.

-Oui, mon amour. Mais nous serons ensemble pour toujours...

-Penses-tu vraiment que nous serons au bon endroit au bon moment ?' demanda la rouquine à Daphnée.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds hocha doucement la tête en souriant.

Après de chaleureux mais tristes adieux, Hayden prit la main de Jude dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas mesuré vers les limites du terrain de l'université. Hayden avait trouvé amusant qu'il existe une porte d'accès reliant le Ministère à l'université et cela leur avait été d'une grande aide dans les recherches sur Cassandre et ''l'autre côté''.

ooOoo

'QUOI !' rugit Sirius 'Je refuse de rester ici, alors qu'Harry est en danger ! Je viens avec vous au ministère !'

Aucun des membre de l'Ordre ne jugea utile de contredire Sirius et tous transplanèrent rapidement devant l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grande salle où se trouvait Harry et les Mangemorts, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'entendre une mélodie s'élever de l'autre côté de l'immense arche qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

L'affrontement qui suivit fit tout oublié à Sirius, la joie d'un bon duel lui faisait songer à son adolescence et il riait au éclat à chaque Mangemort qu'il stupéfiait. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçu Dolohov pointer sa baguette vers Harry. Sans l'ombre d'un hésitation, il se jeta sur le Mangemort et l'envoya valser au loin. Se tournant vers son nouvel adversaire, il se concentra sur Dolohov. Celui-ci fit un mouvement bizarre et Sirius fronça les sourcils tandis que la voix de Harry s'élevait sur sa droite :

'Petrificus totalus !'

Dolohov s'écroula et Sirius courut vers Harry pour l'obliger à baisser la tête afin d'éviter deux lumières rouges volant vers eux, en criant :

'Bonne initiative ! Maintenant, je veux que tu sortes d'i...'

Ils baissèrent de nouveau la tête, un rayon vert ayant faillit l'atteindre. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Nymph semblait avoir des difficultés avec Bellatrix. Sirius se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry avant de foncer sur sa cousine :

'Harry, prend la prophétie, porte Neville et cours !'

Arrivant à proximité de sa cousine dont le rire hystérique retentissait dans toute la pièce, Sirius s'écria :

'Eh, Bella ! T'as pas honte de t'attaquer à plus petit que toi ! Déjà quand on était gamins...' Sirius sauta pour éviter le sort que lui lançait sa cousine. 'Loupé !' Bellatrix lui lança un nombre incalculable de sorts, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver dos à l'arche dont s'élevait toujours la musique. Sirius trouvait ça plutôt hilarant car sa cousine n'avait jamais réussit à le toucher. Se moquant, il lui lança 'Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça !'

Le rayon de lumière qui sortit de la baguette de Bellatrix le frappa en pleine poitrine, coupant son souffle un instant. Le temps sembla ralentir tandis qu'il tombait et une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles s'éleva sur la musique.

I'm falling down

And 50 thousands people scream

They were all begging for your dream

Sirius sentit la caresse du voile qui recouvrait l'arche sur son visage, tandis qu'au loin, le visage effrayer d'Harry devenait de plus en plus flou.

I'm falling down

5 thousand houses burning down

No one is gonna save this town

Il aurait voulu sourire à son filleul, mais les muscles de son visage ne semblaient pas vouloir lui répondre. Dans ses oreilles, la voix devenait de plus en plus nette.

To late I already found what I was looking for

You know it wasn't you

No, it wasn't you

Le crie de Bellatrix, arrogant et triomphant fit songer à Sirius qu'il devrait lui donner une bonne leçon. Après tout, on se remet toujours d'un sort de stupéfaction. Et Sirius pourrait toujours se venger plus tard de l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire.

I was calling your name

You wouldn't even hear me sing

You wouldn't let me begin

So quailing away

'Cause you broke my heart in two

No I will not forget you

Sirius croisa alors le regard bleue de Dumbledore, le soucis qu'il pouvait y lire lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait été que stupéfixé, après tout, ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

To late I already found what I was looking for

You know it wasn't you

No, it wasn't you, no

Falling away

You never see me free

No, I cannot forget you

Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas atteint le sol ?

Falling down

5 thousand houses burning down

No one is gonna save this town

To late I already found what I was looking for

You know it wasn't you

No, it wasn't you, no no no

Soudain, le voile se referma sur l'arche et Sirius continua de tomber, il n'était plus au Ministère de la Magie. Autour de lui, tout était ampli de la voix de Cassandre qui semblait ne chanter que pour lui.

Falling down

Now the world is upside down

I heading strait for the clouds

Alors que la chanson s'achevait, la chute s'accéléra d'un coup. Sirius ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, il était prisonnier de son corps et cela le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Était-ce ça la mort ? Une chute sans fin dans ce fluide étrange qui l'entourait en cet instant ?

Soudain, une douleur intense le saisit, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose tentait de séparer son corps en deux en tirant violemment sur ses bras. La douleur bien ne dura pas et soudain, Sirius se retrouva face à face avec son corps inerte. Levant une main, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de texture. Son esprit n'était plus dans son corps, ils étaient deux entités distinctes. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau lorsqu'il avait 17 ans lui sourire. D'une voix calme, il commença :

'Bonjour, Sirius.

-Qui es-tu ? Et comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

-Je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous ne sommes qu'un et voici le corps que tu possédais. C'est une bonne chose que tu l'ais emporté avec toi dans ce voyage car là où nous nous rendons, ton corps n'est pas encore assez mure pour recevoir ton esprit.

-Tu veux dire...

-Oui, Cassandre t'attend. Je l'ai observer grandir, elle est plus magnifique que lorsque tu l'as connu. Le bonheur et l'insouciance lui vont si bien.

-Grandir ?

-Cassandre est au début de son adolescence, elle a beaucoup changé. Mais n'ai aucune crainte, tes souvenirs sont les miens et tu la reconnaitras lorsque tu poseras tes yeux sur elle.'

Son double s'approcha en souriant et posa ses mains sur les yeux de Sirius. Celui-ci sentit un flot d'information l'envahir. Il s'observa grandir, au milieu d'une famille qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il découvrait avec plaisir. Le monde, dans lequel il évoluerait dorénavant, n'avait rien de comparable avec celui qu'il venait de quitter. Pas de magie, sauf dans les livres, et une planète Terre ravagée par les guerres et la maladie qui obligeait une bonne partie de sa population à vivre en orbite autour de la planète.

'Quel monde étrange...' murmura Sirius

-C'est le monde tel qu'il sera dans plusieurs millions d'années. Tu fais partit de la population ayant la chance de vivre dans l'espace, mais au sol, les humains ont régressé au point de ne plus savoir utiliser les technologies inventées par leurs ancêtres.

-Et la magie ?

-Tous ont perdu le savoir qui leur permettait de l'utiliser.

-Je pourrais donc m'en servir.

-En théorie, mais tu n'auras pas de baguette et il te faudra acquérir un grand contrôle de ton corps pour pouvoir passer outre cet instrument. J'ai déjà commencé l'entrainement de ton nouveau corps, mais il n'est pas encore totalement achevé. Tu ne devais pas arriver si vite...

-Je peux attendre, fait moi vivre tout ce que ce corps a vécu et que j'ai manqué depuis le début.

-Tu ne préfères pas vivre une première fois dans ton ancien corps ?

-Non. Je veux oublier cet ancienne vie qui n'a été que souffrance et me plonger dans la nouvelle...'

Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que tout autour de lui devenait noir.

**JUILLET**

**JUIN**

**MAI**

**AVRIL**

**MARS**

**FEVRIER**

**JANVIER**

**DECEMBRE**

**NOVEMBRE**

**OCTOBRE**

**SEPTEMBRE**

**AOUT**

**JUILLET**

**JUIN**

**MAI**

**AVRIL**

…

…

**...**

**FEVRIER**

**JANVIER**

**DECEMBRE**

**NOVEMBRE**

**OCTOBRE**

**SEPTEMBRE**

**AOUT**

**JUILLET**

**JUIN**

**MAI**

**AVRIL**

**MARS**

**FEVRIER**

**JANVIER**

**DECEMBRE**

**NOVEMBRE**

**OCTOBRE**

_Alors alors alors ? Laissez moi une review pour me donner vos impressions ! Après trois chapitres, vous avez forcément quelque chose à dire pas vrai ? ^^_

_Bisous_

_DarwiOdrade_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous,_

_En ce premier jour de juillet, je publie le premier chapitre de ce que l'on peut considérer comme la seconde partie de l'histoire. En effet, fini le monde magique de HP vous voila plongé dans un nouvel univers. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^. En tout cas, je me suis vraiment amusée en écrivant ce chapitre ou je décris pas mal de chose sur cette nouvelle dimension. Sirius va découvrir des choses qu'il n'aurait pas soupsonné possible avant !_

_Enjoy,_

_DarwiOdrade_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 11: Rocket in the sky

La porte d'entrée claqua et Sirius ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Au moins maintenant, il était totalement réveillé. Il avait plutôt mal dormit, encore un de ces rêves à la con où il était sorcier... se transformer en chien, franchement qu'elle connerie ! Sirius se leva et trouva son bol de café posé sur sa table de nuit. Il n'était plus très chaud, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance, il pourrait le boire rapidement. Soulevant le bol, il remarqua le flyers qui était posé juste à côté.

Le tenant dans une main, son café dans l'autre, Sirius vit que les deux créatures qui agrémentaient la publicité se mirent à danser. _Rien de magique là dedans_, songea-t-il, _avec les nanotechnologies, c'est facile de faire entrer un film dans une feuille de papier_. Il but de longues gorgées de la boisson amer, elle avait encore oublier le sucre... à moins qu'elle ne le fasse exprès, et fini par lire les inscriptions qui scintillaient sur le morceaux de papier.

**D****oll****'S C****ontest !**

Ce soir au **CHAUDRON**

Venez Nombreux !!

Sirius sourit, Cassie était vraiment la meilleure colocataire qu'il puisse trouver. Elle avait beau ne jamais lui mettre de sucre dans son café, la jeune femme faisait tout pour que leur collocation se passe le mieux possible voir même probablement plus qu'il n'était suffisant. Cassie savait que Sirius adorait les D'SC, c'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait laisser le papier alors qu'elle aurait simplement put le jeter à la poubelle comme toute fille normalement faite se serait empressé de le faire. En effet, ces évènements étaient des combats de création musicales où des robots à la plastique parfaite dansaient dans des cages à son. C'était les mouvements de leurs corps qui faisaient réagir les capteurs de la cage virtuelle et ainsi créaient la musique. Le publique était quasiment exclusivement masculin car les robots avaient tous un visage et un corps féminin car les programmateurs étaient en grande majorité des hommes qui n'utilisait pas leur robot que pour faire de la musique. Sirius comprenait parfaitement que le publique féminin est en horreur ces femmes objets, mais il aimait la musique et ne se privait donc jamais d'aller assister à l'une des D'SC.

Pourtant, Cassie n'était pas vraiment comme les autres filles, alors que nombre d'entre elles choisissaient des études de biologie où de lettre, la jeune femme avait préférer se pencher sur la mécanique et les holotechnologies. Sa passion était telle qu'à chaque fois que Sirius venait la voir dans sa chambre, il se demandait comment elle pouvait s'y retrouver dans un tel bazar de câbles et d'écrans.

Mais cela ne déplaisait pas tellement à Sirius car Cassie rapportait quasiment tous les jours un gadget de son invention qui facilitait considérablement leur quotidien.

Ainsi, elle n'avait pas les D'SC en horreur car comme elle le disait :

'Chacune de ses cages est une petite prouesse technologique.

-Et les poupées aussi, non ?

-Non. N'importe quel humain suivant un entrainement particulier pourrait remplacer ces perroquets bien programmés. Il pourrait même faire mieux car il aurait un cerveau pour créer directement et pas répéter bêtement.'

Sirius doutait fortement de la dernière affirmation, mais il ne valait mieux pas essayer de convaincre Cassie qu'elle pouvait avoir tord sur un sujet en rapport avec les nouvelles technologies. Surtout lorsque, comme l'étudiant en génétique fondamentale qu'était Sirius Black, l'on n'était pas un initié.

ooOoo

Le fait d'être deux à se souvenir avait beaucoup aidé Hayden et Jude. Hayden songeait parfois à ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'avaient atterris au même endroit où que leurs nouveaux corps n'ai été séparés. Jude avait eu du mal à s'habituer à ce corps car dix années en temps que vampire lui avait fait oublier ce que signifiait d'être humaine. Hayden la soutenait comme il le pouvait, mais un problème plus grand c'était posé à eux rapidement. Si la chance avait bien voulu qu'ils ne soient séparés en arrivant dans ce monde, la malchance avait voulu qu'ils naissent au sein de la même famille. Pour l'instant, leurs corps étaient ceux d'enfants de dix ans, mais les deux savaient que tôt ou tard, il y aurait un problème.

La plate-forme géostationnaire dans laquelle ils avaient évolué au cours des derniers mois n'avait plus de secret pour eux. Ils avaient déjà aperçu Cassandre dans la rue, mais tant de personnes avaient des corps semblables au gens de leur ancien monde, et aucun ne semblait les reconnaître. Jude regardait souvent la Terre, qui était le paysage sur lequel de nombreuses fenêtres donnaient, et soupirait. Hayden la prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et lui murmurait des mot tendres.

'Je suis certaine qu'ils sont quelque part en bas...' souffla-t-elle un jour.

-Qui ça, Judy ?

-Jared, Daphnée, Elinor et H.C...

-Tu penses vraiment que nous n'avons fait qu'un bon dans le temps ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Hayden, je n'en sais rien...

-JUDE, HAYDEN ! Venez, s'il vous plait !'

La voix de leur mère s'éleva depuis l'entrée. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et la rejoignirent main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Hayden et Jude se retrouvèrent face à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dont le visage leur était familier. Le garçon leur sourit joyeusement et s'approchant, il s'accroupit pour leur faire face avant de dire de sa voix grave :

'Bonjour, je m'appelle Sirius.'

Les deux restèrent muets, Jude tourna la tête vers Hayden qui dévisageait l'air incrédule le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. La voix de leur mère impatiente, s'éleva :

'Et bien, en voilà des manières ! Vous pourriez dire bonjour à M. Black...

-Ils sont intimidés, c'est normal Madame. Je ne m'en formalise pas !' réplica Sirius en souriant.

-Si vous le dite... Bien, je file, j'ai mon cours de yoga dans une demi heure. J'espère qu'ils seront sages... vous êtes mon dernier espoir !

-Nous allons bien nous amuser, partez sans crainte.' dit Sirius plein de confiance.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de leur mère. L'ensemble des personnes qu'elle avait engagée jusque là avaient rapidement rendu leur tablier, car Hayden et Jude étaient insupportables. Les deux avaient tentés de faire comprendre à leur mère qu'ils n'avaient besoins de personne et qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien seuls, mais celle-ci semblait trop attaché à l'âge de leur corps pour voir qu'ils possédaient des esprits adultes.

Jude serra la main d'Hayden un peu plus fort. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris le message. Sirius ne devait pas partir tant qu'ils n'avaient pas vérifier s'il était celui de l'ancien monde.

La porte se referma, et le jeune homme se tourna vers eux le sourire toujours aux lèvres :

'Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire comme bêtises ?

-C'est la première fois qu'on nous demande notre avis.' répondit Hayden.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres !

-Ah ? Comment ça ?' demanda Jude de sa voix fluette.

-Je suis un sorcier d'un autre monde et j'ai débarqué dans celui-ci pas plus tard que ce matin. J'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs, et si vous voulez m'aider à les retrouver, j'exaucerai votre vœux le plus cher !'

Il y eu un grand silence, Hayden sentit la main de Jude trembler dans la sienne. Tentant de garder une voix calme, il dit :

'Tu t'en souviens ?' Sirius leva un sourcil et Hayden ajouta. 'De l'autre monde, tu t'en souviens ?

-Bien sur ! Mais vous n'étiez pas des enfants alors, je me trompe ?'

ooOoo

Sirius était fière de lui, il avait vu au premier coup d'œil que les jumeaux avaient leur propre univers et qu'il devait rentrer dans leur jeu s'il voulait se faire accepter. Puisant dans ces rêves étranges, il s'inventa un personnage qui sembla hypnotiser les deux gamins.

Quand il eut posé la dernière question, la petite fille lâcha la main de son frère et se jeta au coup de Sirius en pleurant à moitié et hoqueta :

'Sirius, c'est bien toi ! Tu nous as tellement manqué.' Le jeune homme rit doucement de surprise, décidément, les gamins arrivaient à se créer des sentiments sur commande. 'Tu te souviens de nous, et tu te souviens de Cassandre aussi !'

Sirius fronça alors les sourcils et il vit le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds faire de même en sifflant :

'Tu l'as oubliée...' Instantanément, la petite fille se dégagea des bras de Sirius et retourna se placer derrière son frère. 'Tu mens, tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je suis surpris que vous connaissiez si bien...

-Tes rêves ?' le coupa le petit garçon.

-Vous n'êtes pas des enfants classiques, n'est-ce pas ?' fit Sirius secoué d'un rire jaune.

-Non.' répliqua le gamin d'un air extrêmement sérieux. 'Allons nous asseoir, il faut que l'on parle.'

Sirius les regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de les suivre. Le regard de l'enfant était celui d'un adulte, sa voix, bien que n'ayant pas encore muée, avait des intonations d'un homme. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, les jumeaux étaient assis sur le canapés et Sirius remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'obscène dans leur manière de se tenir l'un contre l'autre. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face et réalisa qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple et non de frère et sœur. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la petite fille le coupa avant qu'il n'ai put dire la moindre chose :

'Je suis Jude, et voici Hayden, Sirius. Ces noms ne doivent pas t'être totalement inconnus, nous étions adulte et nos yeux étaient totalement noir la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.'

Les paroles de l'enfant faisait remonter un tas de souvenir des rêves qu'il avait fait au cours des mois passés. Jude et Hayden, les vampires et surtout Cassandre.

'Comment savez-vous que j'ai rêver de tout ça ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas un rêve, Sirius.' répondit doucement Jude.

-Cassandre est là quelque part dans cet univers.' renchérit Hayden. 'Et peut-être plus proche que tu ne le pense.

-Je ne connais pas de Cassandre. Je connais seulement un Cassie et elle ne ressemble absolument pas à la fille de mon rêve !' Sirius fit une pose avant de se lever d'un coup et de marcher vers la fenêtre en grommelant 'Je sais même pas pourquoi je raconte ça à deux gamins...

-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, Sirius. Nous ne l'avons jamais été...

-Vous ressemblez fortement pourtant !

-Notre corps n'était pas supposé se développer avant de nombreuses années. Notre esprit est arrivé trop tôt...

-J'en ai assez entendu !' gronda Sirius. 'Si c'est un jeu, ce n'est pas drôle et j'aimerais qu'il se termine.'

ooOoo

Jude serra fort la main de Hayden. Ils ne devaient pas perdre le jeune homme. C'était le vrai Sirius, il ne se souvenait pas clairement, mais il se souvenait et c'était l'essentiel. Hayden et elle pourraient l'aider à retrouver Cassandre et peut-être qu'en échange... Jude croisa le regard sombre et plein de reproche d'Hayden. Elle ne devait rien espérer en échange, Sirius et Cassandre leur avait déjà permis une fois d'être ensembles, c'était eux qui avaient une dette pas l'inverse.

La petite fille baissa les yeux tandis que son frère disait en se détachant d'elle :

'On t'aime bien, Sirius. C'est promis, on sera sage !'

ooOoo

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant fortement. C'est vrai que les deux monstres étaient difficiles à gérer, ils voulaient tout faire par eux même et avait de drôles de manière de souhaiter la bienvenue. Bon ce n'était que la première fois qu'il y allait et les jumeaux étaient devenus de plus en plus dociles à mesure que le temps passait. Sirius songea que sa super histoire pour se lier d'amitié avec les enfants n'était peut-être pas si bonne au final, mais s'il ne ramenait pas le sujet sur le tapis, Hayden et Jude oublieraient probablement cette histoire et tout se passerait pour le mieux.

On frappa quelques coups à la porte, sans attendre de réponse, Cassie entra et se pencha au dessus de la tête de Sirius qui réfléchissait toujours sur les enfants, les yeux fermés. D'une voix joyeuse, elle s'exclama :

'T'en fais une tête ! Tu t'es fais larguer ?' Cassie semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à se réjouir des ruptures du garçon.

-J'ai pas de copine en se moment, Cass'. Avec qui voulais-tu que je rompe ?' Sirius se redressa en suivant Cassie, qui s'éloignait vers la fenêtre, du regard.

-Si t'as pas rompu tu vas aller à la Doll's Contest ?' fit-elle en se retournant un sourire plein de malice sur les lèvres.

-Je sais pas, j'suis fatigué.'soupira-t-il en se rallongeant. 'Je ferais mieux de dormir.

-Tu as tord, ils disent qu'il va y avoir du lourd...

-Bah, tu iras et puis tu me raconteras ce que j'ai loupé avec ton sourire le plus satisfait !

-Je ne peux pas y aller...' sa voix semblait soudain triste et lointaine. Se portant sur un coude, Sirius l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. 'J'ai un devoir de mécanique à rendre pour demain et je ne vais pas sortir ce soir.'

Cassie portait son habituel blouse grise de travail. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un élastique dans une haute queue de cheval et son front s'en trouvait dégagé. Ses lunettes sur le nez, Sirius ne la trouvait pas vraiment sexy, mais cela n'était pas plus mal car c'était devenue une bonne amie avec le temps et il n'aurait voulu gâcher cela pour rien au monde.

'Il parait que ça va être l'événement de l'année...

-Tu veux que j'y aille pour pouvoir te faire un compte rendu, c'est ça ?

-Tu pourras prendre des photos ?' répondit-elle en lui tendant l'appareil numérique qu'elle tenait dans sa main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Eh! J'ai pas dit oui encore...' le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit un instant, jusqu'à ce que Sirius vaincu ajoute 'bon, bon... j'irai à cette D'SC !'

Cassie se jeta au cou de Sirius et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Le garçon soupira, et se leva pour travailler un peu ses cours avant de se préparer pour la soirée. Cassie avait de la chance qu'il n'est pas cours le lendemain et qu'il puisse y aller. _Elle devrait prendre plus d'avance dans son travail et ne pas tout faire à la dernière minute_, songea-t-il alors qu'il se douchait.

En partant, il passa une tête dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la trouva penchée sur son bureau, en train de tracer les plans de sa nouvelle invention. Il sourit et sortit sans la déranger, elle détestait perdre le fil de sa concentration.

ooOoo

Les première poupées n'étaient pas mal, mais ce n'était pas la première Doll'S Contest à laquelle assistait Sirius et aucune ne sortait de la moyenne. Il avait prit quelques photo, songeant que Cassie apprécierais probablement mieux que lui les détails techniques de leurs cages à son. Tout à coup, une poupée dont il se souvenait du visage si particulier fit son entrée. Elle avait déjà gagné de nombreuses compétitions, son propriétaire payait les meilleurs programmateurs pour la faire fonctionner et il lui faisait même faire des concerts.

Sirius fut pris par un mouvement de foule qui l'obligea à s'approcher de la scène où se tenait la poupée. Même si de loin, on pouvait aisément la confondre avec une humaine, de près sa peau en silicone ne laissait place au moindre doute. Bien que les expressions de son visage singent à la perfection ceux d'un humain, ses yeux semblaient totalement vides, dénué de toute volonté. Ce n'était qu'une marionnette et pourtant, elle arrivait à déchainer les passions de milliers de personnes.

Sa chanson terminée, Sirius du avouer qu'elle était d'un niveau supérieur aux autres, mais avec l'argent que son propriétaire investissait dans ce 'petit bijou de technologie' comme aurait dit Cassie, elle pouvait se permettre d'être la meilleure.

Le présentateur revint sur scène et d'une voix électrique s'écria :

'Merci, Celena ! Ouah, cette poupée est chaude !' la foule poussa des cris d'approbations.

Sirius se retrouva plaqué contre les barrières du premier rang. Un vigile passait par là et Sirius lui demanda avec le plus de calme possible :

'S'il vous plait, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Est-ce que je peux passer de l'autre côté de la barrière pour rejoindre l'arrière de la salle ?

-Vas-y, tant les autres sont trop absorbés pour remarquer. Fait vite !'

Le vigile l'aida à passer la barrière. Puis, remarquant son appareil photo, il ajouta :

'Tu veux pas aller en coulisse ? Tu pourras prendre des bonnes photos de là-bas.

-J'ai le droit de faire ça ?

-Si tu m'envoies des photos des poupées après, ouais !' réplica le gorille en riant.

-Donne moi ton adresse, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins là bas après le concert avec une clef, on fera directement le transfert !

-Pas de soucis.'

Sirius songea que Cassie serai verte de jalousie lorsqu'il lui raconterai l'épisode. Elle avait toujours rêver d'aller en coulisse pour poser des questions aux programmateurs. Mais comme il s'y était attendu, seuls les techniciens de maintenance étaient en coulisse et vérifiaient que les poupées fonctionnaient parfaitement. Il prit plusieurs photos de chacune d'entre elle, afin d'être certain que le vigile ne soit pas déçu.

C'est alors qu'il la vit pour la première fois, à travers la lentille de son objectif. Sirius abaissa l'appareil sans prendre de photo, c'était la fille dont il rêvait. Celle qui était morte... Cassandre. Ses cheveux noisettes ondulé qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, son corps parfait de déesse antique... la jeune femme se tourna vers lui comme si elle avait sentit qu'il la fixait... il plongea dans ses yeux verts tendres. Elle lui sourit et Sirius lui répondit doucement. Il aurait voulu s'approcher et lui parler, mais elle détourna rapidement le regard, soudain concentré sur la scène. Sans décoller son regard de l'apparition, Sirius entendit le présentateur s'écrier au loin :

'Et pour terminer cette soirée en beauté, une nouvelle venue qui va enflammer la piste ! Préparez vos zygomatiques mes amis, car c'est Cassandre que voici !'

Sirius vit alors la jeune femme s'élancer sur scène. Cassandre, elle s'appelait Cassandre ! Mais... c'était une poupée, elle avait un programmateur et était faite en silicone comme toutes les autres. Pourtant, Sirius avait vu plus de profondeur dans ses yeux que dans toutes les autres prunelles numériques qu'il avait croisé jusque là.

À l'instant où la poupée aux yeux verts se plaça au centre de sa cage à son, tout devint noir. La musique s'éleva alors, planant comme un large oiseau au dessus de la foule. Un halo lumière passa sur Cassandre tandis que sa voix s'élevait comme si elle contrôlait aussi le mouvement du rayon qui l'éclairait.

Hey Boy !

Une batterie sourde retentit et dans la pénombre, Sirius pouvait voir le pied de la jeune femme qui battait la cadence. La cage à son répondait au moindre mouvement de son corps, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un utiliser la position des pieds sur le sol.

Hey Boy !

Sirius pris une photo autant pour prouver ses dires lorsqu'il devrait raconter tout cela à sa colocataire que pour se persuader plus tard qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Son flash fut comme un signal qui termina l'introduction et la voix de Cassandre s'éleva électrique et puissante :

Hey Boy, when we first met,

On the thirty first and it was Halloween

You know what I mean and I was the one you can't stop

Like a rocket that night. Please, please, don't ask me why..

Il y eu un flottement, puis ses bras se mirent à bouger tandis que la musique s'enrichissait de nouveaux sons :

Hey Boy ! Hey Boy !

Sirius était fasciné par les mouvements de la poupée. Même si la musique était répétitive, les mouvements eux semblaient changer à chaque phrase. C'était tellement nouveau, jamais programmateur n'avait innové à ce point, le son venait bien de la cage, mais la manière de la contrôler était tout à fait nouvelle. Ne voulant perdre une miette du spectacle, Sirius appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil photo sans prendre la peine de regarder dans l'objectif.

Tout en dansant, Cassandre croisa son regard et Sirius fut pris dans une tornade verte. Elle se remit à chanter, ses mouvements se simplifiant alors légèrement.

Then you came over to me and said :

Tell me if your alone tonight, can I be by your side ?

Hey Baby ! Ain't we're having fun tonight,

Little rocket in the sky

Little rocket in the sky

Tell me ! (papalala palala palala palala...)

Sirius sentit son cœur accélérer tandis que tout autour d'eux semblait disparaître. Cassandre s'adressait à lui, et à lui seul. C'était vraiment celle dont il avait rêver, la déesse qui hantait ses nuits se trouvait juste en face de lui, dansant et chantant dans une auréole de lumière.

Was a rocket in the sky

I'm a rocket in the sky

Enveloppé par la musique et les mouvements de Cassandre, Sirius ne songeait même plus à appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil photo. Il rêvait, c'était une certitude alors prendre ou non des photos n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Baby, baby, ain't we're having fun tonight

I'll be by your side, I'll be by your side

Baby, baby, waiting on my own

standing there by the telephone, the telephone

Hey Baby, if you care for me

Why don't you call and give me some dignity, yeah...

Some decency, yeah...

Cassandre lui lança un clin d'oeil avant d'entamer de nouveaux mouvements qui lancèrent une nouvelle phrase musicale.

Rocket in the sky (Tell me, tell me, tell me...)

Rocket in the sky, don't ask me why, why, why...

Don't ask me why !

I'm your rocket in the sky, don't ask me why

I'm your rocket in the sky, don't ask me why...

Ses lèvres ne bougeaient plus, seuls les mouvements de son corps qui étaient de plus en plus rapides avait un effet sur la musique. Elle utilisait sa voix qu'elle avait enregistré au début de la chanson en la déformant à volonté. Sirius était fasciné, la musique était bien plus riche que ce que tous les autres avaient jamais réussit à programmer jusque là.

Tell me ! (papalala palala palala palala...)

I'm a rocket in the sky (papalala palala palala palala...)

Hey Boy !

Peu à peu, les mouvements de Cassandre se ralentirent tandis qu'elle retrouvait sa position initiale.

Hey Boy...


	12. Chapter 12

_Bon alors Sirius était vraiment à fond sur la 'tite Cassandre dans le chapitre précédent... c'est encore pire dans celui-ci ! ^^_

_Enjoy_

_DarwiOdrade_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 12: Glorious

Cassandre était sortie de scène par l'autre côté des coulisses, et alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à la suivre, le vigile lui était tombé dessus. Le temps qu'ils échangent les photos et qu'il face le tour de la scène, Cassandre avait disparue. Sirius eu envie de hurler de rage. Après un quart d'heure de recherche infructueuse dans les coulisses, il finit par se résigner et choisit de rentrer. Dans le bus, il se pencha sur son appareil photo pour regarder les images qu'il avait prise de la fille aux yeux verts. Même si sa voix avait été mécanique lorsqu'elle chantait, Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre de l'évidence : Cassandre était une poupée de silicone.

Arrivé à son appartement, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Cassie car il savait qu'elle pourrait lever ses doutes. En ouvrant la porte, il constata que tout était sombre, la jeune femme devait dormir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Sirius allait la réveiller !

Il se pencha sur le lit de sa colocataire et la trouva couchée, dormant à point fermé. Retenant son mouvement de la secouer brutalement, Sirius murmura à son oreille :

'Cassie ?' Pas de réponse, insistant Sirius recommença un peu plus fort. 'Cassie !

-Hum... ?' La jeune femme se retourna légèrement et s'exclama encore endormie 'Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou...' Elle se tourna vers le réveil. 'Il est 3 heures de mat', Sir'. Ça fait même pas deux heures que je suis couché ! Tu peux pas attendre demain matin ?

-Non, j'ai tes photos et quand je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai vu, tu ne voudras plus dormir de la nuit !'

Cassie grogna mais écarta les couvertures. Elle alla chercher ses lunettes et les enfila avant de revenir sur le lit s'assoir à côté du garçon. Sirius lui tendit l'appareil et la regarda consulter les photos tandis qu'il lui racontait sa soirée. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux photos de Cassandre, Sirius lui demanda après lui avoir décrit avec ferveur la jeune femme aux cheveux noisettes :

'Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être humaine ?

-C'est une possibilité. Cela expliquerai la nouveauté de sa musique, en tout cas, sa cage à son est vraiment innovante.

-Ses mouvements étaient fluides et...

-Ça ne veux rien dire, Sirius. Les performances des poupées sont de plus en plus fluides, il suffit qu'un programmateur est trouvé un moyen de...

-Et sa peau ?

-Hum... je ne peux pas te le dire à cette échelle. Attend moi là, je vais transférer les photos sur mon mac.'

Cassie s'absenta quelques instants puis revint les bras chargés de son précieux ordinateur blanc. A l'écran, elle fit défiler les photos à une vitesse incroyable si bien que Sirius put revivre la scène quasiment comme si Cassandre dansait à nouveau devant lui. Soudain, sa colocataire arrêta le défilement sur une photo complètement flou.

'Tu peux jeter celle-là, elle n'a aucun intérêt...

-Si, au contraire. Tu vois le reflet que fait la lumière sur sa jambe, là' dit-elle en posant son doigt à quelques millimètres de l'écran. 'Il signifie que son corps est couvert de silicone.

-T'en es certaine ?

-Oui, je suis catégorique sur ce point.'

ooOoo

Sirius n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lui qui c'était toujours targué de ne sortir qu'avec de vrai filles était tombé amoureux d'une poupée. Il avait rêver d'elle des mois durant sans la connaître et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, le mauvais sort faisait d'elle un simple objet en silicone dénué de la moindre forme d'intelligence. Et, pire que tout, elle appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que d'imaginer les mains baladeuses et dégoutantes d'un petit pervers binoclard sur le corps fin et délicat de Cassandre donnait la nausée à Sirius.

Alors qu'il était en cours de Génétique des Résistances, Sirius prit une grave décision. Il allait trouver le programmateur de Cassandre et trouver un moyen pour qu'il lui donne sa créature. Cassie pourrait l'aider à la maintenir en état de marche et ainsi Sirius pourrait être avec Cassandre !

Il fut secouer de gloussements maladifs et incontrôlables. Les élèves de l'amphi, les plus proches de lui, durent le prendre pour un fou.

Un fois ses cours terminés, Sirius se rendit chez les jumeaux qu'il devait garder pour la soirée. Il les fit diner et alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre se préparant pour la nuit, Sirius alluma le mac familial dont l'écran prenait une bonne partie du mur de la pièce consacré à l'utilitaire multimédia.

Lorsqu'une demande de mot de passe apparut sur l'écran, le jeune homme poussa un juron. C'est alors que Jude et Hayden entrèrent dans la pièce en pyjama. Ils regardèrent vers l'écran puis vers Sirius qui resta muet un instant. Jude alla s'assoir à sa droite et Hayden à sa gauche en prenant le clavier des mains du jeune homme. Celui-ci regarda l'enfant, l'air perdu, et la tête blonde lui dit avec le plus grand sérieux :

'On veut bien te donner le code si tu nous dit ce que tu cherches.

-Je fait des recherches sur les Doll'S Contest... mais ça m'étonnerais que vous...

-Oh, j'aime beaucoup !' s'écria Jude. 'Je m'amuse à les dessiner, leur plastique est vraiment parfaite !

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?' demanda Hayden, et Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà lancer le moteur de recherche.

-Le programmateur d'une poupée...

-Tu connais son nom ?

-Non...

-Le nom de la poupée ?' demanda doucement Jude.

-Je...' Sirius n'osait pas dire le prénom aux jumeaux de peur qu'ils ne reprennent leur délire de la dernière fois. 'Ça n'a pas d'importance, je ferais la recherche plus tard...

-C'est Cassandre, n'est-ce pas ?' fit Hayden calmement.

Sirius se tourna vers lui mais stoppa son mouvement en voyant des photos de la poupée apparaître à l'écran par milliers. Il entendit alors Jude souffler :

'Elle lui ressemble, c'est fou !'

Le visage cloué sur l'écran, Sirius voyait la recherche de Hayden s'effectuer à vitesse grand V. Le petit garçon semblait caler en informatique, pourtant, après quelques minutes, il soupira :

'Pas moyen de trouver un nom ou une adresse du programmateur.

-Tu veux dire qu'il se cache ?

-Oui,' expliqua Jude, 'il ne donne jamais de références, c'est très étrange.' Elle aussi semblait s'y connaître. 'Il n'y a même pas d'adresse IP sur les forums où il apparaît. A croire que c'est un fantôme...

-Les fantômes n'existent pas, Judy.' répliqua Sirius en voulant rassurer la petite fille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Hayden.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-S'ils avaient voulu qu'on les retrouve, ils auraient laisser une adresse...

-Sauf s'ils pensent que nous n'en avons pas besoin pour les trouver !'

Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi parlaient les jumeaux ? Qui étaient ces 'ils' qui semblaient réjouir Jude au plus haut point ? Reprenant le clavier des mains de Hayden, Sirius s'écria :

'Hola, hola, hola ! On se calme, expliquez moi un peu de qui vous parlez ?

-De Jared, Daphnée, Elinor et H.C. bien sur !' s'exclama Jude pleine d'enthousiasme.

Sirius sentit la colère montée en lui. Voilà qu'ils recommençaient avec leur monde imaginaire !

'Écoute moi bien jeune fille, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi tu connais les personnes que je vois dans mes rêves, mais ces personnages sont fictifs ! On ne peut pas trouver sur internet des personnes réelles qui ont...

-Et Cassandre alors ?' le coupa Hayden d'une voix sombre 'Tu as bien voulu faire une recherche à son sujet. Tu t'es bien dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas que dans ton imagination !

-Non,' mentit Sirius, 'c'est simplement parce que je l'ai vu danser la semaine dernière et...

-Menteur.' siffla Hayden. 'Tu ne peux pas me cacher la vérité Sirius, je te connais trop bien pour...

-STOP !' s'écria le jeune homme en se levant les mains sur les oreilles. 'Si c'était un jeu pour rester plus longtemps debout, vous avez eu ce que vous voulez ! Maintenant tout le monde au lit !'

ooOoo

Les jumeaux ne bronchèrent pas et allèrent dans leur chambre sans discuter. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Jude se pencha vers Hayden et murmura :

'Comment on va faire ? Il ne veut pas entendre ce qu'on lui dit parce qu'on est des enfants...

-Il faut qu'on retrouve la trace de celui qui a créer cette Cassandre virtuelle. Il est possible que se soit les autres qui l'utilise pour attirer notre attention sur eux.

-Tu semblais en douter tout à l'heure...

-Jared ne nous aurait jamais laissé avec une si mauvaise visibilité...

-Peut-être qu'ils doivent couvrir leur identité ?

-Hum... ou alors ce n'est pas eux qui sont à l'origine de ce canular...

-Tu penses que... ?'

Hayden hocha doucement la tête et les lèvres de Jude formèrent un 'Oh!' muet tandis que l'idée du garçon germait dans son esprit.

ooOoo

Cela faisait quasiment un mois que Sirius avait vu Cassandre danser pour la première fois. Sur internet, les vidéos de ses performances se multipliaient et Sirius les consultaient quasiment tous les jours. Cassie le charriait à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait sur la toile et Sirius détestait ses remarques car il les savaient justes. Il était amoureux d'une machine et ce sans pouvoir jamais espérer quoique se soit en retour.

Cela faisait quasiment un mois que Sirius avait vu Cassandre danser pour la première fois, et il était arrivé à une seule certitude : il devait la revoir à tout prix.

Cassie lui avait proposer d'aller à quelques D'SC, mais jamais la poupée ne s'était représentée devant eux. Sirius était alors partit vendre ses services de photographe à des journaux spécialisés. L'un d'entre eux accepta de le prendre en période d'essai sur de petits évènements. Après deux semaines, Sirius fut convoquer par son supérieur qui lui annonça qu'il partait sur le D'SC tour pour faire des photos de poupées tandis que sa collègue ferait les interviews.

'Vous partez dans deux jours.

-Merci, boss.' dit Sirius en prenant les billets de navette que lui tendais l'homme bedonnant 'Mais puis-je savoir qui m'accompagne ?

-Une nouvelle recrue, fondue de mécanique ! Une passionnée, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien... Elle a un fichu caractère !'

ooOoo

La navette partait tard dans la soirée, Sirius s'était donc rendu directement au spacioport depuis la maison des jumeaux. Il avait fini par s'attacher aux deux monstres qui lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas de crise d'imagination étaient très sympa avec lui. Sirius leur avait fait promettre de ne pas faire tourner la remplaçante en bourrique durant sa semaine d'absence et leur avait promis de leur envoyer une carte.

Assit sur l'un des fauteuils près des grandes baies vitrées, Sirius regardait les navettes décoller et atterrir dans le ciel noir constellé d'étoiles. Soudain, une voix féminine murmura à son oreille :

'Un spectacle étourdissant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum...' fit Sirius en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à sa droite.

Ses cheveux bruns et lisses étaient séparés en deux par une raie droite. Un fin sert-tête noir retenait les mèches les plus à l'avant de son crâne de tomber dans le visage paisible de la jeune femme dont le regard était rivé sur les machines. Sirius eu un moment d'hésitation, puis d'une voix faible dit :

'Cassie ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ?' fit-elle une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

-Sans la queue de cheval et les lunettes, je dois avouer que non...' répliqua Sirius avant d'ajouter pour détourner l'attention de la jeune femme. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

-La même chose que toi, j'attends une navette.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partais !

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, c'est pour ça que j'ai demander au boss de ne pas te dire avec qui tu partais !

-...' Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis il murmura pour lui. 'En même temps, je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles passionnées par la mécanique...

-T'es bien un mec, pour être aussi aveugle !'

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Cassie s'était levée et se dirigeait vers leur porte d'embarquement. Le jeune homme la suivit en prenant le temps de la détailler, elle portait un jean serré qui mettait en valeur ses jambes et une veste cintrée à la taille par une ceinture qui faisait ressortir ses formes naturelles. Sirius songea avec regret qu'elle aurait du porter des chaussures à talons au lieu de ses ballerines habituelles et son profil de dos aurait été parfait. Puis réalisant qu'il parlait de Cassie, il chassa l'idée de son esprit et la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

La conversation repris lorsqu'ils se furent installés dans leur cabine. Cassie était très professionnelle et sortie le dossier qu'elle avait constituée pour le montrer à Sirius.

'Tu as vachement bosser !' s'exclama-t-il admiratif.

-C'est pas grand chose, j'avais déjà récolté la plupart des informations nécessaires avant même de rentrer au journal.

-Passionnée d'un jour, passionnée de toujours...

-Exactement. Par contre, on a de la chance que ça tombe pendant les vacances parce que je n'aurais pas put me permettre de louper une semaine de cours !

-Bof, moi je m'en fiche un peu...

-Tu comptes arrêter ?

-Peut-être... je ne me vois pas finir universitaire. Et je me dis que s'ils aiment mes photos maintenant alors que je ne suis qu'amateur, j'ai une chance dans cette voie !

-Hum... Tu ne pourras pas toujours photographier ce que tu veux.

-Pour l'instant ça me plait...

-Oui, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais aucune ressources !' fit Cassie en souriant doucement.

-Ouais, au pire je me reconvertit dans le baby-sitting et je monte ma propre boite !'

Ils rirent un instant. Puis Cassie plongea une main dans son sac et en sortie une autre pochette qu'elle se mit à parcourir l'air concentrée. Sirius savait qu'elle bossait et ne voulut pas la déranger. Il sortit son mac et ouvrit photoshop pour reprendre la présentation sur Cassandre que le boss lui avait demandé de préparer pour leur retour.

A mi parcours, une alerte apparut en bas de son écran. C'était internet qui lui signalait l'apparition d'une nouvelle vidéo à propos de la poupée aux yeux verts.

ooOoo

Sirius attendit d'être seul dans la chambre d'hôtel pour consulter la vidéo. Cassie se serait probablement payer sa tête et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les commentaires sarcastiques de la jeune femme.

C'était un reportage d'une minute qui montrait les performances de Cassandre. Sirius connaissait l'ensemble des vidéos utilisées et faillit couper la bande lorsque la voix off déclara :

'… Cassandre devrait faire une apparition sur le D'SC tour, mais personne ne connait précisément la date. Les organisateurs restants muets, nous souhaitons bonne chance aux fans qui auront peut-être l'occasion d'apercevoir la belle sur scène ou dans les coulisses !'

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Sirius repassa la fin de la vidéo trois fois de suite pour être certain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Cassandre était sur le D'SC tour. Il allait peut-être pouvoir la voir et même lui parler car en temps que photographe, il avait accès libre aux coulisses. Sautant de joie, il fut interrompu par l'entrée de Cassie qui le regarda l'air surpris :

'On peut savoir ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de cette danse tribale, Sirius ?

-Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi !' Il s'empara de son appareil photo, enlaça Cassie et sortit le cœur léger. Se ravisant, il retourna passer une tête dans la chambre et lança. 'Moque toi tant que tu veux, je suis trop amoureux pour en avoir quelque chose à faire !'

Sirius se rendit directement à l'entrée des artistes et montra son passe aux gorilles qui gardaient l'entrée. Ceux-ci lui donnèrent un badge de couleur jaune signifiant qu'il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait à condition qu'il ne dérange pas le bon déroulement des répétitions en cours.

Lorsqu'il eu remplit son appareil de photo, et que les répétitions se furent achevé, Sirius repartit dépité vers l'hôtel car il n'avait pas vu Cassandre. En entrant dans le hall, il décida d'aller se restaurer avant de monter se coucher. Sirius mangea rapidement, il voulait retourner à son ordinateur le plus vite possible et envoyer les photos avant d'aller dormir.

Alors qu'il passait devant le gymnase de l'hôtel, une mélodie étouffée lui parvint aux oreilles depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Collant sa joue contre la porte, le son devint de plus en plus puissant. La mélodie était assez décousue, Sirius appuya légèrement sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

Dans la pénombre, le jeune homme put voir au loin une silhouette délicate qui se mouvait comme si elle était contenue dans un espace clos. Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, une cage à son ! Les cheveux ondulés ne laissaient plus de place au doute dans le cœur du garçon tandis que les mouvements aussi désorganisés que la musique semblaient prendre un nouveau souffle et devenir ordonnés alors qu'une mélodie s'élevait peu à peu. Cassandre se mit à sauter en un cercle parfait dans la cage à son, tandis qu'une basse puissante marquait la mesure, faisant vibrer le corps de Sirius. La mélodie s'élevait au dessus comme une fine pluie de printemps, et s'accéléra tout à coup alors que la poupée se mettait à tourbillonner sur elle même.

Sirius voulu élargir son champ de vision et poussa doucement la porte qui émit alors un horrible gémissement. La musique et la danseuse s'arrêtèrent au même instant, brutalement. Elle lança un regard vert dans sa direction et saisissant la cage à son d'une main, Cassandre s'enfuie en courant vers l'autre extrémité du gymnase. Sirius s'écria en lui courant après :

'Attend ! Je ne...' Il franchit la porte qu'elle venait de passer '... voulais pas t'effrayer...'

Sirius était seul dans le couloir, il ne pouvait dire quelle direction la poupée avait put prendre. Le cœur serré, il revint sur ses pas et remonta à la chambre la tête basse.

En arrivant, Cassie sortie de la douche une serviette sur les cheveux.

'Bah t'en fais un tête, tu t'es...

-Range tes sarcasmes, Cassie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-Oh... C'est grave alors. Que c'est-il passé ? Tu n'as pas vu Cassandre ?

-Si justement... Mais au moment ou j'allais lui parler elle s'est enfuie...

-C'est normal.

-Ah ?

-Oui, les programmateurs utilisent souvent ce type de programmes afin d'éviter qu'on leur pique leurs idées de chorégraphie.' Le visage de Sirius se décomposa. 'Ce qui est étrange c'est... Tu es certain qu'elle était seule dans la pièce ?

-Je n'ai remarqué aucune autre présence, pourquoi ?

-Parce que normalement le programmateur est avec la poupée lorsqu'elle répète pour repérer les défauts et...

-Et le fait qu'elle soit seule nous permet de déduire quoi, Einstein ?' la coupa Sirius impatient d'avoir la conclusion.

-Que Cassandre n'a peut-être pas besoin de programmateur...

-Tu voudrais dire qu'elle ne serait pas une poupée ?' coupa à nouveau Sirius plein d'espoir.

-C'est possible, mais ils ont put créer un logiciel qui la rend totalement autonome.'

Sirius n'enregistra pas la fin de la phrase. Il s'effondra sur son lit savourant la possibilité que Cassandre soit humaine.

ooOoo

Ce n'est qu'après trois jours de recherche dans tout l'hôtel que le désespoir croissant de Sirius s'acheva enfin. Alors qu'il rentrait des répétitions de la matinée, le jeune homme trouva la chambre déserte. Cassie et lui avaient pourtant prévu de déjeuner ensemble le midi avant de partir pour les interviews de l'après-midi.

Fronçant un sourcil, Sirius se dirigea vers le grand miroir sur lequel était collé un post-it où l'écriture soignée de sa colocataire lui adressait le message suivant :

_Petit veinard, _

_J'ai réussit à obtenir une interview de ta poupée préférée ce matin._

_Tu la retrouves à 13h00 pour une séance photo dans la salle de gym._

_Les règles sont simples, tu as le droit à autant de cliché que tu veux,_

_elle va danser pour toi la chorégraphie dont tu as surpris le début._

_Par contre, interdiction formelle de lui parler directement, elle ne pourra _

_de toute façon pas te répondre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les program-_

_mes qui la font fonctionner la rendraient muette (chanson mise à part)._

_Voili voilou, t'as intérêt à être pro, parce qu'on est les seuls à avoir le privilège !_

_Gros bisous, Cassie ^^_

Sirius relut une bonne dizaine de fois le mot avant de finalement se tourner vers le réveil. 12h45. Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds et poussa un juron.

Courant comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, Sirius atteignit la porte du gymnase à 12h59. Il voulu appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, mais une voix douce s'éleva :

'Laisse, je m'occupe des lumières.'

Et la mélodie sans queue ni tête qu'il avait entendu la dernière fois s'éleva. Dans un halo de lumière qui balayait la salle apparu le corps de Cassandre qui se mouvait en rythme. Après une minute d'admiration fascinée, Sirius s'approcha un peu et tandis que la poupée se mettait à chanter. Il se souvint enfin de pourquoi il était là et commença à faire des photos.

Most intervene, and sadden alliance

They compromise the truth

But I wanted more

With the cuts and the bruises

Touch my face... A hopeless embrace

Le rythme changea. Les mouvements aussi. Les yeux de Cassandre le fixait avec intensité, pourtant dès qu'il tentait de capter son regard la poupée le fuyait.

Faith, you've touch me with

But it turns me on

Like a stranger's law

We rocket through the universe

We fear the lies, we fear the curse

But we too could be glorious

Sa voix était si puissante, pas étonnant venant d'une machine. Sirius n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Cassandre semblait tellement vivante, tellement réelle... rien à voir avec une machine à laver.

I need to believe,

But I still want more

Cassandre fit face au jeune homme. Sirius arrêta de prendre des photographies et se plongea dans le regard vert.

With the cuts and the bruises

Don't close the door on what you adore

Jusque là, Sirius n'avait guère prêter attention aux paroles, pourtant celles-ci semblaient lui être adresser. Ou était-ce un effet de son imagination du à la présence de celle dont il rêvait depuis des mois maintenant ?

Yeah, and faith, you've touch me with

But it turns me on

Like a stranger's law

We rocket through the universe

We fear the lies, we fear the curse

But we too could be glorious

Les mouvements de Cassandre devinrent frénétiques. Elle dansait certes, mais donnait à Sirius l'impression de voler et de tourbillonner comme le vent dans une tempête. Le jeune homme prenait l'ouragan en pleine face et pourtant cela ne semblait pas lui faire de mal. Au contraire, la sensation était celle d'une caresse chaude et apaisante.

Quant la mélodie s'arrêta d'un coup, les notes décousues s'élevèrent à nouveau comme le calme après la tempête. Les mouvements de Cassandre étaient à nouveaux désordonnés et se faisaient de plus en plus lent et lointains.

Enfin, la poupée s'arrêta de bouger. Sirius lui fit face durant de longues minutes sans effectuer le moindre mouvement. Tout était silencieux dans la salle. Au loin, on pouvait entendre la vie qui se passait à l'extérieur de la bulle qui semblait les tenir l'un face à l'autre sans pouvoir y changer quoique se soit.

Il pourrait rester ainsi pour l'éternité, Sirius avait retrouvé Cassandre. Tout ça n'était pas totalement un rêve qu'il avait fait, Sirius avait retrouvé Cassandre. Hayden et Jude se moqueraient mais il s'en fichait, Sirius avait retrouvé Cassandre.

Pourtant, Sirius n'était pas satisfait...

_Laissez-moi une review, siouplait! Oo_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Désolée d'avoir été si longue, j'ai quelque difficulté à me connecter sur le net en se moment. De plus, je suis assez occupée en se moment et l'écriture n'est pas vraiment m'a priorité (mauvais auteur diront certains, ce que je leur accord de bonne grâce...) Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre 14 est quasiment terminé, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de le publier, donc je ne vous ferais pas de fausses promesses et vous demande simplement de prendre votre mal en patience._

_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, bisous à tous,_

_DarwiOdrade_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 13: Teardrops On My Guitar

Sirius n'avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement pour la retenir. Cassandre était partie une fois la chorégraphie terminé sans un regard en arrière. Comme un zombie, le jeune homme avait réussit à retourner vers sa chambre d'hôtel d'un pas trainant. Ce n'est qu'une fois allongé sur son lit que son cerveau sembla se remettre à fonctionner.

Il avait retrouvé Cassandre, pourtant Sirius avait le sentiment profond que ce n'était pas réellement elle. Dans son rêve, la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment humaine au départ, mais elle tendait à le devenir au fur et à mesure. Était-ce une indication de la véritable nature de la poupée en silicone qu'il avait eu devant lui un peu plus tôt ? Sirius tentait d'analyser ses sentiments. La poupée l'attirait plus que tout au monde, pourtant il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. C'était étrange, c'était comme si son inconscient savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le satisfaire intellectuellement parlant. Dans son rêve, Cassandre était une personne complète, pas juste un corps.

Sirius avait retrouvé le corps de Cassandre, mais son esprit lui échappait encore.

Le jeune homme songea alors que peut-être la personne qu'il cherchait était le cerveau qu'il y avait derrière le corps de la poupée. Dans son rêve, même s'il était attiré par le physique de Cassandre, c'était pour son esprit qu'il l'avait aimer plus que tout au monde. Pourtant l'idée semblait assez tordu, car seul un cerveau masculin pouvait créer une image féminine aussi désirable que pouvait l'être Cassandre. Sirius grimaça à l'idée que la personne qu'il cherchait pouvait être un homme. Il n'avait rien contre les préférences sexuelles différentes des siennes, mais n'était vraiment pas près à abandonner les courbes douces et chaudes des femmes pour les muscles durs et froid des hommes.

ooOoo

Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau de la douche s'arrêta de couler que Sirius remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre depuis le début. Cassie sortie quelques instant plus tard, simplement enveloppée d'une large serviette, ses cheveux humides dégoulinant sur ses épaules. En l'apercevant, elle rougit violemment et se détourna vers la salle de bain, d'où elle s'écria :

'Tourne toi ! J'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires pour me changer, pervers !

-Dit moi,' répliqua Sirius en s'exécutant, 'c'est toutes les filles qui sont obsédés par la propreté ou bien c'est juste toi ?

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à cette question.' Il y eu un silence, puis, 'Alors, tu as put prendre des photos ?

-Oui, mais je me demande une chose...

-Quoi ?

-C'était bien une poupée que j'avais sous les yeux, aujourd'hui. Pourtant la première fois, lorsque je l'ai croisée, elle m'avait lancé un regard humain.' Sirius eu un mouvement pour regarder Cassie, mais celle-ci lui claqua rapidement le haut du crâne. 'Ouch !

-Pervers...

-En même temps, tu ferais attention de prendre tes affaires quand tu vas dans la salle de bain, la situation ne se présenterai pas.

-Tu ne serais pas un coureur, amateur de belles poupées je ne me sentirai pas concernée par le fait que tu me regardes en sous vêtements.

-Quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais regarder comme une potentielle petite amie !'

Cassie grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'en fut dans la salle de bain laissant Sirius à nouveau seul. Revenant à ses pensées première, il finit par demander :

'Dit moi, c'est quoi le profil du programmateur de Cassandre ?

-Tu veux dire psychologiquement ?' demanda Cassie en passant une tête par la porte. Sirius hocha doucement la tête, l'air sérieux. 'Bah... plutôt sûr de lui... Il sait qu'il a programmé la meilleur machine existant sur le marché actuellement. C'est un bosseur qui ne recule devant aucun défit et qui est passionné par ce qu'il fait.

-Hum... Et il t'a dit d'où il avait tiré l'inspiration pour le corps de Cassandre ?' Il y eu un blanc. 'Cassie ?

-Je n'ai pas posé la question.'

La réponse semblait empressée, comme si elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir songé à la question elle même. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'oublier de poser des questions, celle-ci n'avait pourtant pas de grande importance et Sirius tenta de la rassurer.

'T'inquiète, le boss te saquera pas. Personne ne s'intéresse à se genre de chose de toute façon.'

ooOoo

Peu après, Sirius tendis son appareil à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse voir les photos qu'il avait prise. Ce faisant, il observa à nouveau sa colocataire qui était assise sur le lit en face de lui. Elle portait une robe légère, cintrée sous la poitrine, qui mettait en valeur son corps aux formes douces. Cassie avait enfilée ses lunettes, mais cela n'altérait pas vraiment son visage dont les cheveux lâches tombaient négligemment d'un côté de son visage tandis qu'ils étaient retenus par son oreille de l'autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius constata que Cassie était belle. Pas un canon de beauté au sens commun du terme, mais jolie dans la simplicité de son apparence. La concentration dont elle semblait faire preuve en cet instant, fit hésiter Sirius. Il finit par poser sa question :

'Cassie, je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu avais un petit ami.'

Elle releva la tête les sourcils haut sur son front. Finalement, la jeune femme répondit en souriant l'air moqueur :

'C'est parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que je suis une fille ou simplement pour pouvoir te payer ma tête que tu me poses la question ?

-Non, juste pour savoir. On parle toujours de mes déboires sentimentaux, je suppose que de ton côté tout se passe bien. Il faudra que tu me le présentes et si jamais il te brise le cœur, je lui casserais la figure !

-Je n'ai pas de petit ami, Sirius.

-Ah ? Pourtant tu chantes tout le temps des chansons d'amour.' Cassie fronça les sourcils. 'Excuse moi, je deviens lourd.'

Il se tut et la jeune femme replongea dans la contemplation des photos. Après un moment, la curiosité pris une trop grande proportion dans l'esprit de Sirius.

'T'es même pas amoureuse que quelqu'un ? Sous tes airs de garçons manqué, je suis certain qu'il y a une jeune fille en fleur qui se cache !

-Tu vois que tu te moques !' répliqua-t-elle en rosissant, sans relever la tête de l'appareil.

-Ah ! Mais je vois juste, il y a une histoire n'est-ce pas ?' le rose des joues de Cassie vira au rouge et Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre qu'il tapait en plein dans le mille. Heureux de sa découverte, il continua 'Tu lui as dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui ?'

Cassie s'arrêta de faire défiler les photos et fini par relever la tête en prenant une grande inspiration. Regardant droit devant elle, la jeune femme soupira :

'Non, c'est perdu d'avance. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?' le visage de Cassie se tordit en une grimace peinée, Sirius se rattrapa en changeant de question. 'Il ne t'a jamais regardé n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça...

-Tu es une jolie fille, je suis certain que s'il te regardait d'un peu plus près il tomberait raide dingue de toi !

-C'est toi qui le dit...' la voix de Cassie était très faible. 'Écoute, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler...

-Comme tu veux, mais franchement tu devrais le lui dire. Les garçons sont plutôt aveugles pour ce genre de choses. Si tu ne lui ouvres pas les yeux, il risque de ne jamais envisager cette possibilité.

-J'y penserais.'

ooOoo

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leur ville. Leur boss les avaient félicité pour avoir obtenu l'interview du programmateur de Cassandre ainsi que des clichés exclusifs.

Dans la semaine, Sirius alla garder les jumeaux. Lorsqu'il sonna à leur porte, ce fut Jude qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle lui sourit doucement, mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine appréhension.

'Bonjour, Sirius.

-Salut, Judy. Ta maman n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle a due partir tôt.

-D'accord. Où est Hayden ?

-Dans le salon, nous n'attendions plus que toi...'

La petite fille se détourna et Sirius la suivit dans le salon, se demandant si le 'nous' faisait seulement référence aux jumeaux. Le jeune homme eu rapidement sa réponse lorsque dans le salon il aperçu la silhouette d'un homme à la peau sombre qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Sirius resta interdit sur le seuil de la porte. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une femme aux cheveux blonds qui le regardait en souriant. Assis sur le canapé se trouvait un couple dont la fille s'exprima avec ferveur :

'Fascinant ! Il se souvient...'

Sirius tourna la tête vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Comme dans ses rêves, elle portait un chignon complexe, mais ses vêtements n'étaient plus les mêmes : ils avaient évolués selon le bon vouloir de la mode actuelle. Au milieux de son visage, les deux perles noirs qui lui servaient d'yeux brillaient d'une lueur avide. Se tournant vers Hayden et Jude, Sirius s'emporta tout à coup :

'C'est quoi cette blague ? Vous vous payer ma tête ou quoi ? J'en ai raz le bol de vos manigance et...

-Calme toi, Sirius.' L'homme près de la fenêtre se retourna et Sirius sentit un flot calme l'envahir. Sans trop se souvenir pourquoi, il jeta un regard noir dans la direction du châtain à lunette qui était dans le canapé avant de finir par se détendre. 'Nous sommes là pour t'aider...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Vous faites tous partis d'un rêve et là c'est la réalité !'

La blonde s'avança vers lui en souriant doucement. Sirius pris machinalement le papier qu'elle lui tendait et lu ce qui y était marqué après qu'elle ait acquiescé une fois pour l'encourager.

_Sirius, même si cela te paraît incroyable. Nous sommes six à t'expliquer que tes rêves ne sont pas une invention. Ils ont réellement existé ! Tu te souviens de mon pouvoir. J'ai été très surprise lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs milliers d'années, vous avez fini par réapparaitre, Jude, Hayden et toi. Je pensais que vous suivriez Cassandre dans un monde parallèle, mais en fait vous n'avez fait qu'un bon dans le temps assez impressionnant._

Le jeune homme releva la tête et se plongea dans le regard d'ébène insondable de la blonde. Il fini par dire d'une voix rauque :

'Si tu es vraiment Daphnée, qu'elle question je m'apprêtais à te poser ?'

En souriant de plus belle, la blonde lui sortie un papier de sa poche sur laquelle il y avait d'écrit :

_Aucune, tu sais parfaitement que je suis Daphnée. Par contre, après avoir lu ce papier, tu voudras demander à H.C. d'arrêter de maintenir l'ambiance au calme, tu n'en as plus besoin. Enfin tu te serais tourner vers Hayden et Jude pour les traiter de filou, si je ne t'avais pas fait remarquer que c'était stupide. Et je te le fait remarquer ! ^^ _

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il se tourna ver H.C. et dit d'une voix morne :

'Daphnée a raison, vous m'avez convaincu. Plus la peine que tu t'acharnes à me calmer.'

Sirius voulu se tourner vers Hayden et Jude pour contredire la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, mais alors que le calme artificiel s'en allait de son esprit, Sirius sentit une grande fatigue s'emparer de lui. Avisant une chaise, il s'y assit, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchissant.

Alors ses rêves n'étaient pas des rêves. Cassandre avait bien existé dans les années 1960. Et Sirius était bien passer à travers l'arche avant de rencontrer son double et d'atterrir à l'époque actuelle... Soudain, une question s'imposa dans son esprit. Il releva la tête vers les vampires et dit :

'Harry ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ?

-Il a survécu à la guerre, c'est marié avec Ginny Weasley et a eu trois enfants.' Commenta Jared d'une voix profonde. 'Ta disparition la beaucoup affecté à l'époque, mais il a vécu une vie heureuse.

-Alors tout ça, la situation actuelle sur Terre, c'est à cause de la guerre. Ils n'ont pas détruit le mage noir.

-Si, ce n'est que bien plus tard, après la disparition du dernier sorcier, que les moldus se sont déchirés et ont détruit la Terre. Mais maintenant, nous avons de l'espoir car il y a deux sorciers à nouveau vivant.

-Je ne sais plus faire de magie...' répliqua Sirius.

-Acio lampe !' s'exclama Hayden en levant une main vers la table à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sirius vit la lampe de poche qui y était poser se déplacer d'elle même et venir se loger dans la main de l'enfant à une vitesse incroyable. Il dévisagea Hayden avec des yeux ronds.

'Je me suis exercé pendant deux semaines et tout est revenu. Il te suffit d'essayer et d'y croire un peu.'

ooOoo

De retour chez lui, Sirius se posa dans sa chambre et réfléchit à ce qui c'était échangé chez les jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils avaient repérés Hayden, Jude et Sirius, les quatre vampires avaient tentés de localiser Cassandre. Ils s'étaient intéressés à la poupée un temps, mais avaient fini par déterminer qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme. Par conséquent, elle pouvait être le corps de l'ancienne Cassandre légèrement modifié, mais que l'esprit de la jeune femme se trouvait ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas abandonnés les recherches, mais Sirius avait compris que leur espoir de trouver Cassandre était mince.

Se souvenant de la facilité avec laquelle Hayden pouvait utiliser sa magie, le jeune homme voulu tenter sa chance. Levant un bras décidé vers son bureau, il murmura d'un ton ferme :

'Wingardium Leviosa...'

Le morceau de plastique ne frémis même pas et resta dans sa position initiale. Cela ne fonctionnait pas, comme Sirius s'y était attendu. Il n'essaya même pas une seconde fois pour vérifier. La magie n'était plus en lui, c'était une certitude. Hayden devrait se débrouiller seul pour aider Jared dans son projet de restauration de la Terre.

Il soupira fortement et s'allongea sur son lit, Cassie passa une tête dans la chambre.

'Qu'est ce que tu veux diner ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim...

-Les monstres t'ont coupés l'appétit ?' dit-elle en allant s'assoir à ces côtés.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça...' Il y eu un silence, puis le jeune homme continua. 'Cassie, t'as jamais eu l'impression d'avoir trouver la personne idéale pour partager ta vie et qu'au moment où tu le réalises, cette personne t'échappe ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? C'est à propos de Cassandre ?' Il y eu un blanc.

-Oui et non.' finit par répondre Sirius. 'Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, si je te racontes ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, en ce moment...

-C'est pas les monstres qui te coupent l'appétit, n'est ce pas ?

-Non...

-Raconte moi, je te promets de ne pas rire.

-Il n'y a rien de risible, mais ça peux faire peur...

-Dis toujours ?' Il y eu une nouvelle pause.

-Je t'ai tout raconté sur mes rêves, et Cassandre... En fait, je réalise que ce ne sont pas vraiment des rêves, mais plutôt des souvenirs...

-Comme si tu l'avais connu quand tu étais enfant ?

-Mouais... Plutôt comme si c'était une vie antérieure, tu vois ?' Cassie hocha la tête doucement ayant l'air très attentif. Pour la première fois, Sirius remarqua que les cheveux de la jeune femme n'étaient pas si raides que ça. Sans réfléchir, il dit. 'Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

-Rien...

-Mais ils sont ondulés !

-Oh, ça ? Naturellement, ils sont bouclés mais ça fait des années que je les lisses. Les boucles c'est énervant et pas du tout à la mode !

-Ah...' répondit Sirius l'air dubitatif.

-Donc, si tu as rencontrer cette Cassandre dans une vie antérieure, tu penses que tu peux retrouver son incarnation dans cette vie ?

-C'est là que j'ai un gros doute, il semblerait qu'elle ne se soit pas réincarné dans cette dimension mais dans une parallèle...

-Attend deux minutes... Il y a des dimensions parallèles ?'

Sirius regarda la jeune femme qui exprimait la curiosité. Cassie pouvait envisager n'importe quoi dès l'instant qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire de démonstration logique que la théorie avancée était fausse. Le jeune homme songea qu'il devrait la présenter à Daphnée, il était certain que les deux filles s'entendraient à merveille.

D'une voix pleine d'humour, il exprima la théorie de la blonde aux yeux noirs et Cassie l'écouta avec une grande concentration, tentant de déceler une faille dans ce que son ami lui racontait. Lorsqu'il eu fini, elle se leva d'un bon et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la chambre. Sirius l'observa faire quelque instant, soudain elle s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui en s'exclamant :

'Elle ne peut pas être dans une autre dimension. L'univers est un système clos et aucun échange ne peut se faire avec l'extérieur et...

-STOP !' s'exclama Sirius. 'Ton baratin scientifique je n'y comprend rien ! Donne moi juste la conclusion de ta réflexion.

-La fille que tu as rencontré dans ton autre vie est forcément dans cette dimension. Mais elle a probablement tellement changer que tu es totalement incapable de la reconnaître. D'ailleurs, elle ne doit pas se souvenir de sa vie d'avant et n'est probablement pas à ta recherche. Il est même possible qu'elle en aime un autre que toi maintenant...'

Sirius sentit le désespoir l'envahir tandis que Cassie arrêtait net son discours sachant parfaitement qu'elle était allé trop loin. L'air peiné, elle le regarda essayant de s'excuser du regard.

'J'ai une question, si la réponse est mauvaise garde le silence.

-D'accord...

-Combien en pourcentage, j'ai de chance de la retrouver ?'

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sirius soupira et ferma les yeux. Il ne retrouverait jamais Cassandre. La poupée n'était qu'une illusion qui l'avait aveuglé. Sirius sentit quelque chose de saler se poser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme pleura un instant en silence. Tout à coup, la main de Cassie se posa dans ses cheveux. Sirius releva la tête après avoir sécher ses larmes – il était hors de question qu'elle le voit pleurer – et dit :

'Tu devrais vraiment te dépêcher de dire ce que tu ressens au garçon que tu aimes, Cassie. Si tu attends trop, tu vas le perdre et je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi de ressentir le vide que laisse la perte.'

Elle lui sourit doucement mais ne répondit pas. Sirius replongea la tête dans son oreiller et alors qu'il était plongé dans un demi sommeil, la voix douce de Cassie s'éleva dans une mélodie douce et triste.

ooOoo

True looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want, I need

And everything that we should be

I bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

True talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny

That I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

That he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the sun, the record I keep singing

Don't know why I do

True walks by me

Can't he tell that I can't breath ?

And there he goes so perfectly

What kind of lawless I wish I could be

She'd better old him tight

And give him all her love

Look in his beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the sun, the record I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn off the light

I put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cause he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar

The only one who got enough of me to break my heart

He's the sun, the record I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taking of but there's never enough

And he's everything that I need to fall into

ooOoo

Sirius ouvrit finalement les yeux. Cassie assise sur le lit à côté de lui le regardait l'air triste et il tourna la tête vers elle. Dans un murmure, il dit :

'Ce type est con, t'es une fille super. J'espère qu'il finira par ouvrir les yeux.'

Alors que le garçon prononçait ces derniers mots, il remarqua pour la première fois la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme. Sirius sentit alors son estomac crier famine. Il détourna la tête et se leva pour aller à la cuisine en s'écriant :

'J'ai envie de faire des sushis pour le diner, ça te va ?'

Sirius ne remarqua pas les iris verts tendres, brouillés par les larmes, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le murmure s'élever des lèvres de la jeune femme resté seule :

True looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

ooOoo

Sur l'écran de contrôle, les gouttes salées qui dévalèrent le long des joues de la brune n'échappèrent pas à la jeune femme aux yeux noirs qui observait le visage en gros plan. Faisant pivoté sa chaise de 90° pour faire face à sa voisine, la femme aux cheveux noirs déclara d'une voix calme :

'Tu penses qu'elle a le potentiel ?'

Un sourire mystérieux apparu sur le visage de la blonde tandis qu'une lueur flamboyante apparaissait dans ses yeux noirs.

ooOoo

_Bon alors perso, j'ai envie de baffer Sirius, mais franchement les garçons sont vraiment comme ça dans la réalité (en tout cas ceux que je connais... ^^) et ils ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut, laissé moi une petite review (ou une plus longue si vous avez le temps et des choses à dire !) je la lirai avec plaisir comme toujours !_

_Bises, DarwiOdrade_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut salut,_

_Voici le chapitre 16 de I'll be wainting. Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ou si je vais écrire un épilogue... A dire vrai, j'ai beaucoup de mal à terminer cette histoire car même si l'idée de début me plaisait je ne trouve pas la fin géniale... Bref, j'aime bien ce chapitre quand même ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !_

_Bises_

_DarwiOdrade_

**I'll Be Waiting … On The Other Side**

Chapter 16: You Belong With Me

La lettre était arrivée deux jours plus tôt. C'était un moyen plutôt archaïque de communiquer et cela avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle se rendait donc au rendez-vous qui était indiqué sur le papier d'une écriture fine et recherchée, bien différentes des textes imprimés dont elle avait l'habitude.

La navette s'arrêta juste devant le café et la jeune femme descendit rapidement. D'un pas plus mesuré elle entra dans le Hard Rock Café et alla s'asseoir au comptoir. A peine se fut-elle posée que le barman lui apporta un cappuccino. Levant un sourcil, elle dit :

'Je n'ai pas encore passé commande, mais je veux bien la même boisson, s'il vous plait...

-Quelqu'un qui vous connait bien a déjà passé commande pour vous, ce cappuccino est pour vous. Bonne dégustation !'

De plus en plus surprise, la jeune femme regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche pour voir qui avait bien put lui offrir la boisson. Lorsqu'elle revint sur sa droite alors qu'il n'y avait personne l'instant d'avant, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs relevé dans un haut chignon la regardait en souriant joyeusement. Elle dégageait une telle assurance et un tel calme, qu'il était impossible de ne pas se sentir en sécurité en sa présence.

'Bonjour, Cassie. Je m'appelle Elinor et j'aimerais te parler de Cassandre...'

ooOoo

You're on the phone with your girl friend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your stories like I do

ooOoo

Le fait que Cassie veuille déménager avait tout d'abord surpris Sirius. Mais après tout, elle était libre de vivre sa vie et cela n'impliquait pas qu'ils ne se verraient plus du tout. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu des colocataires qu'elle lui avait proposé et après quelques calculs avait finalement décidé de vivre seul dans l'appartement. Il avait largement le salaire pour payer l'intégralité du loyer et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il n'envisageait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Cassie puisse utiliser la deuxième chambre du trois pièces.

Le plus étrange fut qu'après trois semaines, la jeune femme n'avait pas donné signe de vie et lorsque Sirius l'appelait sur son portable il tombait en permanence sur le répondeur. Comme on était en période d'examen, le jeune homme ne la croisait pas non plus au travail. Il était passé sur le campus et avait parlé avec quelques filles qui connaissaient Cassie. Elles lui avaient dit que son ancienne colocataire allait très bien et qu'elles la voyaient tous les jours en cours.

'Elle m'évite alors, c'est évidant...'

Sirius compris le message rapidement, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait put faire à la jeune femme pour qu'elle devienne aussi antipathique à son égard.

ooOoo

But, she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find

That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see ?

You belong with me

You belong with me

ooOoo

Entre ses journées de cours et les entrainements intensifs qu'elle subissait tous les soirs, Cassie n'avait plus une minute à elle. Jared venait la chercher à la sortie des cours pour la conduire directement dans une grande salle d'entrainement où les câbles électriques ondulaient sur les murs comme des milliers de serpents de milles couleurs et tailles différentes.

A chaque fois qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte, Cassie avait l'impression de se trouver au paradis car tous ces fils alimentaient la plus somptueuse des machines. Pourtant, lorsque Daphnée et Elinor faisaient leur apparition, Cassie savait que sa soirée ressemblerait plus à l'enfer qu'au paradis. La cage à son qu'ils avaient construit était un bijou technique, dont la sensibilité était si fine que les mouvements de celui qui évoluait à l'intérieur devait être d'une précision absolu et parfaite.

Cassie était d'ailleurs un peu jalouse de Daphnée et Elinor qui semblaient n'avoir aucun problème à exécuter les mouvements les plus complexes tandis qu'elle butait sur les mouvements les plus simples.

Souvent, lorsque tard dans la nuit elle rejoignait son lit, l'ensemble de ses muscles courbaturés, la jeune femme se demandait ce que Sirius faisait, seul dans le grand appartement. Cassie se saisissait alors du téléphone pour l'appeler, mais se souvenait alors de l'interdit et reposait l'appareil en soupirant. Se rallongeant sur sa couchette, elle songeait qu'il était probablement avec une somptueuse créature et alors les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

C'était dans ces moment là que H.C frappait doucement à sa porte et venait la consoler en lui rappelant ce que Daphnée avait vu et qui serait si Cassie ne craquait pas. Alors, la jeune femme serrait les dents, séchait ses larmes et finissait par s'endormir, morte de fatigue.

ooOoo

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself

Hey ! Isn't this easy ?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Whatcha doing with a girl like that ?

ooOoo

Un matin, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sirius c'était rendu dans la chambre de Cassie. Vide, la pièce était complètement vide. Pourtant quelque chose frappa Sirius, lorsqu'ils avaient visité l'appartement avant d'emménager, les deux chambres faisaient la même taille ; il aurait juré que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement était plus petite.

Faisant les cent pas pour vérifier la taille de la chambre, le jeune homme constata qu'effectivement la pièce n'avait pas les proportions données sur le plan. Ce faisant, Sirius remarqua aussi un léger interstice dans la paroi du mur le plus proche de la fenêtre. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa sa main dans l'embrasure et constata qu'il y avait un léger jeu. Usant de sa main comme levier, il leva le morceau qui dépassait et entendit un mécanisme se déclencher.

Sirius se releva et vis qu'un grand pan de mur c'était ouvert de lui même. Constatation faite, il vit qu'en réalité, la pièce initiale avait été coupée en deux parties non égales. La plus grande était la partie visible dans laquelle Sirius avait eu l'habitude de voir Cassie travailler, l'autre ayant jusque là été dissimulé par la jeune femme.

De plus en plus intrigué, Sirius entra dans la partie dissimulé jusque là. Comme il aurait put s'y attendre, elle était totalement vide. Les loges créées à même le mur indiquaient que le jeune homme se trouvait dans un atelier. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sirius suivit son instinct et fouilla chaque loge à l'aveuglette et sans rien y trouver. Posant son regard un peu partout, il cherchait désespérément un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir ce que Cassie pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil.

Ne trouvant absolument rien, Sirius fini par abandonner la partie en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers la sortie près de la fenêtre, mais avant de franchir le mur, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière. C'est alors qu'il constata que le mur ou se trouvait la porte du côté de la chambre était orné d'une loge bien plus grande que les autres. Sirius ne l'avait pas remarqué car elle était totalement ouverte sur la pièce et seuls des jeux d'ombre et de lumière révélait sa présence. Ce qui frappa le garçon était que la loge avait une forme humaine. C'était comme si Cassie travaillait sur un corps humain... Un corps humain, songea Sirius, mais Cassie ne travaille que sur des machines...

'DES MACHINES !' s'écria-t-il à voix haute.

Cassie avait créé une poupée et avait caché son invention à Sirius. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Cassie était le cerveau de Cassandre. C'était elle qui avait programmé la poupée, elle était la seule capable de le faire !

Sirius sortit en trombe de la chambre de Cassie. Il savait maintenant où trouver la jeune femme.

ooOoo

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find

That what you're looking for as been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see ?

You belong with me

ooOoo

La création de Cassandre n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais comparé à ce qu'on lui demandait actuellement, Cassie jugeait que ç'avait été une partie de plaisir. La jeune femme avait rapidement renoncer à utiliser Cassandre pour danser dans la cage à son. Tout d'abord parce que les ondes émises par la poupée interférait avec celles de la cage à son, qui trop sensible renvoyait un larsen puissant. D'autre part, si Cassandre c'était trouvée dans la cage à sa place, la prophétie de Daphnée ne se réaliserait pas... et ça, Cassie ne le voulait à aucun prix.

De temps en temps, Cassie se demandait si Sirius avait fini par découvrir l'atelier caché dans sa chambre. Le souvenir de Sirius lui serrait le cœur et la jeune femme se remettait alors au travaille, plus déterminée que jamais à réaliser la prophétie de Daphnée.

La nature des quatre êtres étranges qu'elle côtoyait désormais quotidiennement était encore une énigme pour la jeune femme. Tout comme les étranges pouvoirs dont ils semblaient dotés. Cassie était suffisamment observatrice pour se rendre compte que les prédictions de la blonde muette étaient réelles et qu'un sentiment de calme artificielle s'emparait d'elle, chaque fois que le brun à lunette entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Cassie n'avait pas encore déterminer le « pouvoir » d'Elinor, mais elle supposait que le pouvoir de Jared était surement de lire les penser des gens. La jeune femme réfléchissait de temps en temps au sujet, et même si elle arrivait souvent à la conclusion qu'il n'étaient pas forcément la meilleur compagnie possible pour son bien être physique, Cassie n'arrivait pas à se sentir menacer par leur présence. C'était comme s'ils avaient été des amis de longue date qu'elle aurait perdu de vu et soudain retrouvé.

ooOoo

Standing by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know

Baby, you belong with me

You belong with me

ooOoo

Hayden ouvrit la porte à un Sirius surexcité. Jude les rejoints rapidement dans l'entrée alors que le jeune homme commençait à agiter les bras dans tous les sens en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles.

'CASSIETCASSANDRENESONTQUNESEULETMEMEPERSONNE !'

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la rouquine qui sourit doucement en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Jude s'approcha et dit d'une voix calme :

'Je crois que Sirius essai de nous dire que sa colocataire... Cassie, c'est ça ?' Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête en approbation. 'Cassie et Cassandre ne forment qu'une seule et même personne...

-Tu veux dire que ta colocataire est une poupée ?' demanda Hayden innocemment en s'obligeant à garder un air sérieux. Cela sembla fonctionner car Sirius reprit de plus belle ses gesticulations.

-NONCASSIEACREERCASSANDRELLENESTPASUNEMACHINE !'

Hayden se tourna alors vers Judy dans l'attente d'une traduction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps :

'Non, Cassie n'est pas une poupée. Elle a simplement confectionné et programmé Cassandre...

-Je n'ai pas dit tout ça.' la coupa Sirius interdit en se tournant vers elle avec des yeux ronds.

-Oups...' lâcha Jude avant de s'enfuir. Sirius se tourna vers le blond, le visage sombre.

-Écoute, ce que tu viens de nous dire, nous l'avons découvert il y a trois semaines. Nous avons tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle pour vérifier si...

-VOUS LE SAVIEZ DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT !'

Les cris de Sirius était parfaitement clairs maintenant. Hayden faillit lui jeter un sort de silence pour le faire taire mais se dit que cela ne rendrait pas forcément le garçon plus enclin à l'écouter. Il décida donc de rester sur une méthode plus traditionnelle.

'Sirius, nous ne savions pas qu'elle déménagerait à la moindre alerte. Nous pensions qu'elle serait flatté qu'un de ses fans la trouve enfin et lui permette de sortir de l'ombre...

-Mensonge. Tu ne dis pas la vérité Hayden.

-Hum... je n'ai jamais été très doué pour te cacher quoi que se soit de toute façon...' le garçon aux cheveux pâles soupira. 'Très bien, suis moi je vais t'expliquer...'

ooOoo

Oh ! I remember you driving to my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

ooOoo

Devant l'écran de contrôle, la blonde aux yeux noirs appuya sur le bouton en haut à droite de son clavier d'appoint sur une touche où était marqué en vert clair : _**CLAY**_.

Elle se tourna ensuite de 180° pour regarder sur un autre écran la silhouette qui se mouvait dans une énorme cage aux couleurs étincelantes.

ooOoo

I know your favourite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

ooOoo

Cassie songeait à Sirius quand la voix d'Elinor s'éleva dans un haut parleur :

'Cassie, si tu n'es pas un peu plus concentré sur ce que tu fais, jamais tu ne pourras fournir une chorégraphie potable à Cassandre ! '

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns s'immobilisa dans la cage à son, qu'avaient confectionnés ses nouveaux amis aux yeux si étranges, faisant s'éteindre l'ensemble des lumières qui l'entouraient. D'une voix calme, qui fut accompagné de nombreuses étincelles lumineuses, passablement désordonnées, Cassie répliqua :

'Je sais ce que je fais, Elinor. C'est moi qui est créé Cassandre, je sais comment elle fonctionne mieux que personne d'autre...

-La DC est dans trois jours, c'est très court...

-C'est largement suffisant ! Maintenant, plutôt que de me dire ce que j'ai à faire... dit moi plutôt la vérité sur votre nature à tous...'

Il y eu un silence, puis la voix de Jared s'éleva doucement :

'Nous te l'avons déjà dit, la réponse à cette question est dans tes souvenirs...'

La jeune femme grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et se remit dans sa position initiale, reprenant la chorégraphie depuis le début. Elle savait parfaitement qu'une année entière ne lui suffirait pas à maitriser la nouvelle cage à son, pourtant, Cassie refusait d'admettre qu'elle serait ridicule lorsqu'elle monterait sur scène. Réaction qui l'aurait passablement déboussolé, si elle avait prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

ooOoo

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see

You belong with me

ooOoo

'Approchez ! Approchez ! Qui n'a pas sa place pour le Space Doll Contest de ce soir ?'

La voix criarde amplifié par le micro résonna dans les oreilles de Sirius. L'intérêt d'être photographe officiel était qu'il pouvait assister à n'importe quel DC sans que personne ne lui demande de payer quoi que ce soit.

Brandissant haut son passe, il passa la sécurité et continua d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée back-stage.

ooOoo

Standing by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know

Baby, you belong with me

You belong with me

ooOoo

La tension faisait battre le sang dans les veines de Cassie. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme pris une grande inspiration, tentant de se calmer. Cela semblait peine perdu, l'intégralité de son corps, sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, tremblait de peur et d'excitation.

Cassie rouvrit les yeux et regarda Daphnée qui lui souriait doucement. L'on pouvait facilement lire la compassion dans ses yeux noirs, car la blonde savait parfaitement que la brune n'était pas prête pour ce qu'elle envisageait d'accomplir. Cassie fronça les sourcils et déclara d'une voix sèche :

'Je le ferais quoi qu'il arrive. Je me suis trop entrainé pour me dégonfler à la dernière seconde !'

Daphnée haussa les épaules et se détournant en faisant signe à Cassie de la suivre. L'espace d'une seconde, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns cru voir une étincelle de malice passer dans les yeux de la blonde.

ooOoo

You belong with me

ooOoo

'Hey! Mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes le type qui m'avait envoyé les photos qu'il avait prise en back-stage...'

Sirius laissa le vigile lui serrer la main et répondit à toutes ses questions avec un sourire crisper et forcer. Son énervement devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque précieuse seconde que l'homme lui faisait perdre sans s'en rendre compte.

ooOoo

You belong with me

ooOoo

Elinor apparu comme par enchantement de derrière le paravent qui cachait le fond de la loge de Cassie. Elle tenait dans une main un cintre recouvert d'une housse rendant impossible de voir la robe qu'il contenait. Dans l'autre, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs portait une mallette d'une taille assez imposante.

'C'est ma robe, je suppose...' dit Cassie d'une petite voix.

-Oui, c'est Jude qui la dessinée, je l'ai aidé à la confectionner. Je suis certaine qu'elle te plaira...

-Et la mallette ?

-Trousse à maquillage !' réplica Elinor avec un grand sourire. 'La dernière fois que tu t'es fait passé pour ta poupée, ton maquillage laissait vraiment à désirer... N'importe qui d'un peu observateur aurait pu comprendre la supercherie !'

Cassie ravala sa protestation et commença par chauffer ses muscles pour éviter toute blessure qui révélerai son identité. Après avoir retravailler avec les deux autres femmes les mouvements les plus complexes, la jeune femme se déshabilla.

Lorsqu'elle fut totalement nue, Elinor entama le long processus de maquiller son corps pour lui donner l'aspect synthétique qu'avait toutes les poupées. Cassie savait qu'elle devrait ensuite la coiffer, alors seulement elle pourrait enfiler la robe. Il faudrait ensuite repasser par une séance d'échauffement car ses muscles auraient eu le temps de refroidir entre temps.

ooOoo

Have you ever though just maybe

You belong with me

ooOoo

Ce n'est qu'après avoir repérer H.C qui se tenait dans l'ombre derrière le vigile que Sirius, sans le moindre remord, laissa-là la conversation. Il lança un regard noir au garçon à lunette qui lui sourit malicieusement en retour.

D'un pas preste, Sirius rejoint la salle où les poupées attendaient leur tour de passer sur scène. Balayant l'assemblée du regard, il avisa sur un mur la liste donnant l'ordre de passage. Consultant le papier il remarqua que le nom de Cassandre se trouvait plutôt vers la fin de la liste. Sirius se retourna en soupirant, soulagé et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jared. Le jeune homme eu un sursaut devant cette apparition.

'Tu m'as fait peur...' souffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Excuse-moi.' répondit la voix grave du vampire.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça. Jared se tourna alors vers l'assemblée en désignant du doigt l'autre bout de la salle.

Sirius ne vit pas tout de suite ce que le jeune homme voulait lui montrer, mais soudain l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce semblèrent s'effacer.

Face à lui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, se trouvait la déesse aux yeux verts, son visage de profil affichait un expression de tension contenue. Sirius l'observa relever la tête cherchant quelque chose dans la foule, comme si Cassandre avait sentit son regard de mortel sur sa peau divine.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune homme compris que ce n'était pas la poupée qu'il avait devant lui. Dans les yeux verts dansait la même étincelle qu'il avait rencontré dans le regard de la poupée dont il était tombé amoureux. Le sourire qui illuminait les lèvres de Cassie éclairait la pièce d'une chaleur nouvelle et Sirius eu du mal à ne pas éclater d'un rire joyeux et heureux. Sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre en quelques secondes. La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura de sa voix chantante :

'You belong with me...'

Sirius ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, s'enivrant du parfum doux et fruité de Cassie.

_--_

_Vous laissez une review ?_


End file.
